The Man With the Sages Eyes
by Derin Leviathan
Summary: (Discontinued and being Redone)
1. Enter the World of Naruto

**A/N Hello! Hello! Derin here back for a new story, you see I kind of got stuck on NTDDH I don't know where to take it from here, so I figured I'll write one of the other ideas circulating around in my head until I get an idea of what to do with that story without an further ado **

"_Don't take life too seriously. You'll never escape it alive anyway."-unknown_

**Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) **it is unknown where the powers originated from, however what we do know is that they grant the user fantastic power most of the time, however this is not always true. There are many **Kekkei Genkai** thousands even, but you'll never hear about them due to how useless they are when it comes to being a shinobi. One such power is to be able to tell how long it is until a fruit or vegetable will take to spoil, useless but still a bloodline limit.

Now given this information who is to say that everyone does not have some kind of inborn ability, or the ability to awaken one that is already known? This story is about a difference that has a huge effect on not only or main character but the entire shinobi realm as a whole, this story begins as our hero struggles to face his most hated nemesis, the one bane to his existence, the one thing he could say he truly hated beyond anything else.

'_Why are we taking a written exam? God Damnit! I don't know any of these; I mean who would know how to defuse an explosive seal? Or the exact time it takes for someone to bleed out after slicing their neck? That's just Ludacris, wait where did I learn that word… ah Damnit I'm getting off task.'_

This was all though by one Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto was a blond male with sky blue eyes who wore an orange jumpsuit that could make spider-man shocked at how much it stands out, but don't let his state of dress fool you, this boy was an accomplished ninja of phenomenal skill with stealth and evasion, able to outrun and hide from ANBU, the village elite many times. Makes you wonder if all of the ANBU truly pay attention to their stealth detection lessons, but on with the story.

You see the reason Naruto was in this predicament was the fact that he was currently in a large test called the **Chunin** **Senbatsu Shiken (Chunin Selection Exam) **that his sensei recommended him for. While some of Naruto thanked his sensei for thinking he was ready for such an exam, a larger part of him was cursing him at this moment, he was not a writing gut, he was a punch someone in the face until they dropped kind of guy. So with his current enemy being something he couldn't punch until it went away he would have to take a different approach.

"Alright that's it maggots! Put your pencils down the tenth question will now be asked." The proctor said

'_GOD DAMNIT' _Naruto mentally screamed

Looking around he nodded to himself seeing that everyone put their pencils down closing his eyes to add to the already building tension he waited for a few seconds. Snapping his eyes open he said

"Now before I ask the question I need to inform you that you are now allowed to give up in case you're not feeling up to the challenge" he informed them

This caused a female with blonde hair put into four ponytails to stand up and say

"Why the hell would we do that now? Its only one question" she asked

Turning to her he sneered a little

"If you had let me finish I would have informed you all." This caused the blonde haired girl to blush and sit down

"Now the reason you would want to quit is because if you take this question and get it wrong" pause for dramatic effect "you will never be allowed to take, the Chunin exams again you will forever be a Genin!"

This caused an uproar of commotion among the Genin one in specific, who wore a gray hoodie with a dog atop his head stood up while yelling

"That's bullshit! Some people here have taken it six times" he practically growled.

Allowing them to yell for a few more seconds

"SHUT UP" he snapped at hem "yes I know this is not fair, no I do not care, yes there are those that have taken this before, and no that's not because I'm lying it's because they have never had me before" straightening his back his eyes slowly scan the room,

"Now that you're all done whining about something you can't change allow me to sum this entire thing up. You people are my bitches; whatever the fuck I say goes! If you have a single problem then you could take it up with someone who gives a shit, I don't care how you feel nor do I care if any of you pass this or not. I have given you two options now if you want to leave raise your hand and you and your teammates get out, if you want to stay, well then stay."

Hearing this caused many people to grit their teeth in rage, however many more people couldn't handle the stress; this caused many teams to get eliminated right off the back. Meanwhile a certain pinkette was in deep though

'_maybe I should forfeit, I mean even though he's got so much stronger I don't think Naruto's ready for this' _looking at her hand as it shook lightly '_then again if he's not ready, how in the world could I be?'_

Unaware of his teammate's plight one Sasuke Uchiha was pondering

'_finally a real challenge, after this it will only be a matter of time until I kill __**HIM... **__oh wow are my thoughts always this depressing, I should lighten the mood in he oh my darling~ oh my darling~ oh may daaaarling'_

…Moving on, as more and more people eliminated themselves content to just take it next year making promises to grow stronger and show that proctor what they were all about. While this was happening Sakura was beginning to raise her hand but she was shocked to see Naruto raising his.

'_You are my sunshine my on- wait what is he doing!' _it was this moment Sasuke decided to take notice of his surroundings.

Sitting there with his hand raised Naruto seemed to stay still seemingly in shame before he stunned everyone by slamming his hand into the table while standing up

"Who the hell cares about that!" he yelled at the proctor who I will now address by his name Ibiki saying the proctor is getting tiring

"If you say that I'll stay Genin rank for the rest of my life so what! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the future Hokage, if that means I'll just have to go from genin straight to Hokage, then so be it I ain't scared of nothing, you hear me? Nothing Datebayo motherfuckers!"

Hearing this caused Ibiki to narrow his eyes "you sure about that kid?" he asked

"Does it look like I'm scared" was Naruto's response.

Taking in his surroundings Ibiki nodded his head lightly when he saw that no one else showed any sign of raising their hands.

'_Inspiring all these brats even if it's by accident, you have the workings of a great leader kid.'_

"Alright since the rest of you seem to share this brat's sentiment, I'm forced to tell you that you all pass."

It took a second for this to register to all of them but when it did they were unsure of to cheer or ask Ibiki if he was on some kind of drug.

"Umm p-p-proctor-san" one shy heiress spoke up "w-w-what about t-the tenth question"

Nodding his head as if he was expecting this question he answered her

"The question was to see if you would stay or not" untying his bandana revealing his head which had many scares on it, the remnants of torture,

"you see as shinobi, sometimes we will get missions that don't have all the details, such as we knew there is important enemy information in this room, however we don't know things such as, how many guards there is, how well trained they are, or even if the information we have that the documents are there in the first place is true, you see sometimes you will be asked to do missions that are more likely to end up in your death than your success, but do you reject these kinds of missions? No! You take them and do your best for your village, that is what is expected of you, and that was the situation I just put you in."

For a moment the entire class was silent, while when they joined most of them joined to rescue princesses to become powerful beyond all belief, to become rich and famous, all of them knew that there was a very real chance that they would die at any moment, and being put into a situation where they were forced to acknowledge that fact was… Humbling to say the least.

Suddenly as if god decided this moment was done, a black blur crashed through the window all the while throwing a banner into the air, while throwing two Kunai to stick into the corners to hold it up the banner read 'the amazing the sexy the I don't know how it's possible but it is single, ANKO MITARASHI . When the dust caused from the figures landing went away it revealed a woman, with purple hair, tied up into a pineapple shape. She wore a tan trench coat with nothing but fishnet underneath. She had orange skirt with even more fishnet underneath that, and she had armored sandals that came up to just below her knees. Finishing her look was a snake tooth necklace with a chain instead of string as not to get torn off easily.

She stood up proudly in front of the Genin doing a quick head count she turned to Ibiki

"man Ibiki there is a lot of teams here, are you getting soft on me?"

This caused Ibiki to sigh "early again Anko" this caused her to blush a little bit coughing into her hand she turned to the

"Alright kiddies! If you thought Ibiki's test was tough you ain't seen nothing yet, now come along to training grounds 44, if you don't hurry however… YOUR ELIMINATED BWAHAHAHA"

As she was saying this she jumped outside of an unbroken window, the entire class was silent

"I can't believe she's a Jonin" muttered Sakura

"I can't believe she's single" declared Kiba

"I can't believe it's not butter" finished Naruto holding a yellow container up for his inspection confusing everyone else in the classroom

**A/N and cut that's a wrap, now as you can see I'm trying something new with Naruto ****DON'T WORRY ****There WILL be plot soon, I'm just trying to get better at humor so please try to understand well TTFN ta ta for now.**

**P.S. in this episode Naruto said he would be the first Genin To Hokage, now that he became Hokage when he was still a Genin I Guess what he said was true **


	2. Into the Forest of Death!

**A/N Hello! Hello! Here we are again ready to delve into the insanity that I'm creating, I don't really have much to say this time however please be aware that this story will have plot, and I might make another story, however I will most likely just be updating this story so that you guys can have a stable story.**

"_Take pride in yourself. Be your own person. Don't do things because everyone else does them. Don't be a part of the crowd. __**Dare to be different**__. Never be afraid to stand up for what you believe to be right, even when it means standing alone"-Jack Lambert _

It was around 45 minutes later that the last of the stragglers had arrived; Anko was sitting on a cement doorway, happily munching down on a stick of dango. Seeing that most of the kiddies were there she hopped off of the doorway and landed without a sound, looking at each of the before looking at the sun she glared at them

"45 minutes? That's kind of sad guys" she said

Some brave or stupid soul decided to speak up "well some of us don't know where the forest is!" he shouted

This caused Anko sighed "did you not just listen to Ibiki? Sometimes some people will have an unfair advantage or you won't have the proper information, now I have a quick question for all of you, what is a shinobi's greatest asset?" right when she answered many shot off their answers

"Stealth!"

"JUTSU !"

"Teamwork?"

Anko raised her hand and silenced the crowd

"Wrong, all of you are wrong. Stealth is a great skill to have, but what do you do when you get caught? Jutsu are powerful but even the five kage have a limit on how much chakra they can use before dying, what happens when you can't cast any more jutsu? And finally teamwork, now many would tell you that this is the greatest thing to have for any shinobi to have however."

She got much grimmer than before, some of the genin thought that they were looking at a completely different person.

"Let's face facts, the chances you will all die on a mission are very high, so who is to say that your teammates won't die leaving you all alone?"

Once again hearing these words caused all of the genin to put deep thought into the fact that their colleges their friends the people they grew up with might not be here tomorrow, once again they were humbled about the life style they chose.

Seeing all of them sufficiently cowed Anko grinned before saying "now I might not be the most powerful person alive, not by any means however I do know what I know, and what I know is the best thing to be is adaptable"

This caused all of them too look at her questionably,

"You see the greatest asset to a shinobi is to be able to adapt to any situation, to take a bad situation and turn it into a favorable one, that is what separates the dead from the living"

Everyone was put into though however team 7 was the most affected by this specifically one raven haired Uchiha

'_Turn a bad situation into a good one, is this the secret? But how, how do I turn my situation into a better one?'_

'_when you get past the fact that she looks like a stripper, and kind of acts like a female version of Naruto she is really smart' _thought Sakura

However Naruto was very much so in thought from this '_turn a bad situation into a good one? Is it possible that I could do this with the Kyuubi?" _as he said this hand unconsciously reached for the seal that contained the Kyuubi.

After a while Anko decided to start the test

"Now the reason I bring this up is it pertains to your next test" she announced reaching into her coat she brought out two they were labeled the **Ten no Sho (scroll of heaven)** and the **Chi no Sho (scroll of earth) **

"Each of you will be given one of these scrolls, your mission is to not only bring the scroll you received to the tower in the center of the forest, but to capture one of the other scrolls, all in the time period of 5 days"

This caused many genin to gulp, especially the ones not from Konoha seeing as they were at a disadvantage when it came to warfare in the trees,

"Mow each of you will receive a slip of paper, this paper signifies that Konoha will not be held accountable for any of your demises, it is called the** Shi no Mori (forest of death)**"

This caused many to shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other, all of them thinking about how many lives had to of been lost for the forest to earn this name.

Nodding to herself "now once you and your entire team fills out the sheets you may trade them out for a scroll" she said this while pointing at a covered tent

It took around twenty minutes for everyone to sign their papers, man the pen passing in this situation must have sucked! But soon enough every team was at a gate waiting for them to open.

"**Now" **said Anko over a speaker "**I'll give you all one parting piece of advice because I'm such a nice person" **each genin could feel her grin when she said this, and preforming something thought impossible to most people they all did something in perfect sync, which was rolling their eyes. **"Try not to die!"** THAT made them all get serious very quickly.

"**READY…SET…GO…"**

And with that every genin team jumped into the **Shi no Mori**.

With team seven they had been wandering around tree jumping for quite some time, heading no real destination in mind, finally Sasuke stopped them before turning to them while crossing his arms

"So, how are we going to play this?" he asked

This caused Sakura to go into though however it was Naruto that answered

"We should look around for teams already in fights, and pick off the winners who will more than likely be weakened, and then we should quickly booby-trap the area to pick off any other team that tries to investigate the area"

This made both of his teammates look at him as if he had grown another head, "what?" he asked

"Ok who are you, and when did you get so smart?" Sakura asked while Naruto put a hand over his heart as if offended

"Sakura-Chan, that hurts you are talking to the guy that painted the Hokage's monument in broad daylight, during academy hours how do you think I did this? By observing the ANBU for months drawing out their exact patrol routes, causing many distractions to be ready to take place, and finally I did it all of the while they were least likely to notice." He rattled off fact after fact to them

"Wow I never thought about it like that." Mumbled Sakura before looking at Naruto "if you're this smart, and this much of a genius tactician then how come you were the dead last of our class?" she asked while the previously forgotten Sasuke looked on in interest

"Well you see in great at planning things, and I'm great at getting away, however all of this does not make me better at reading, nor does it make me want to have anything to do with school work." Was his answer which Sakura nodded to accepting his explanation.

"Not to get us back on track or anything, but can we get back on track?" Sasuke piped up causing Naruto and Sakura to get serious and nod

Ok so I for once, agree with Naruto hunting down and picking off weakened teams will be our main objective, now Naruto you will be in charge of setting up the traps while me and Sakura guard you understood?"

Naruto simply saluted to this letting Sasuke take the reins for this one, Sakura however nodded happily thinking this was the best course of action. Without another word team seven jumped into the wilderness.

**_ SCENE BREAK_  
JONIN LOUNGE **

Inside the Jonin lounge was all of the current sensei's and Anko most of them to watch for their team in the various T.V screens, however when they heard Naruto's explanation on how he painted the Hokage's monument many of them were quite impresses

"got to say looking past the kill me orange jumpsuit the kid does got some serious talent when it comes to planning and stealth, hell if you just got the kid to calm down a little bit he would be a serious threat when it comes to stealth missions." Muttered one thoroughly impressed Anko

And Anko was not a person to be easily impressed hell, she still found Kakashi disappointing, mainly cause he didn't take her seriously when she did manage to convince him to fight with her, but this kid, this KID who wore an orange of all colors jumpsuit that screamed his location, not only managed to shadow the ANBU the village ELITE long enough to figure out all of their patrol routes, but even managed to use this information astutely enough to maximize his chances of success. And succeeded he did do she had saw what he did to the monument, impressive indeed.

"If he took that jumpsuit off then maybe more people would take him seriously" said a bearded smoking Jonin

"Actually" cut in the sensei of team 7 Kakashi "if you think about it the jumpsuit is one of his greatest tools" he said all of this without looking up from his book.

"What do you mean?" asked a crimson eyed woman named Kurenai Yuhi asked wondering how that jumpsuit could in any way help Naruto

"you see when someone see's that jumpsuit, they can't help but be suspicious of his position as a ninja, not only that but people will underestimate most of the time, Naruto however thrives off of this, it makes his enemies hold back, thinking that there is nothing that he could do to hurt them, he uses this fact to overwhelm opponents who very logically should win hands down,"

This caused everyone to nod in agreement while Anko let out a whistle

"Got to admit if the kid can use his lack of skills, to make up for his lack of skills then he has a very promising career as a shinobi."

No one else said anything but simply nodded along.

**_ SCENE BREAK_**

**Shi no Mori**

It was uneventful for team seven as they hopped from branch to branch. In fact so boring they let down their guard which in a forest like his is quick to be your end. The attack came quickly, so quickly that none of them had time to react as each of them were hit by a powerful **Futon Jutsu **Naruto was in the middle of a jump so he was blown the farthest away, while Sakura was about to begin so she hit the tree behind her, and Sasuke had just managed to stick his feet to the bark on the ground. Sakura was drowsy from the blow she just took while Sasuke was looking around for whatever or whoever attacked them.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was currently flying through the air, that jutsu had hit him hard stunning him and stopping him from using any jutsu to save himself. So when he finally hit the ground he bounced off of it crashing once again causing a small trail of dirt to follow his body.

"FUCK" he shouted out to the heavens while holding his left arm, which had taken most of the fall, it was mangled and broken, and completely useless to him putting him into a tight spot, hearing a hiss however caused him to go stiff turning around he came face to face with a giant snake that seemed to glare right at him.

"Just my luck" he could not help but mumble.

**A/N CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU MUHAHAHAH! Naruto's in a stiff spot, how will he get out, what fate lies our hero's, why am I asking you when I know you all already know the answer find out all of this AND MORE next time TTFN ta ta for now**


	3. Emergence of powers, and grim conditions

**A/N Hello! Hello! How is everyone? Good that's good if you're not then tell me about it in a pm I don't mind ok so last time our hero was in a dire situation, crippled with only the use of his right hand, meaning kage bunshin is completely un-useable to him leaving him without his most used jutsu what fate lies in store for him now? Well without further ado**

"_I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best"-Marilyn Monroe_

Naruto stared at the snake, slowly moving his legs to brace for whatever it did, he knew he was in a bad spot however that did not mean it was hopeless, he just had to play it smart and not get himself killed. Time seemed to drag on barley faster than a snail, it second stretched out for hours the snake's tongue flicked out from in-between its lips letting loose a loud hiss, Naruto gulped lightly and that's when the snake stuck.

The snake's strike was like lightning and Naruto had barely managed to jump out of the way, the snake crashed into the ground while Naruto landed on a branch above, however the snake did not give Naruto a single moment to rest lashing out with its tail the snake stuck the branch snapping it like it was a twig.

Seeing nowhere else to go Naruto leaped from the falling branch and landed on the snakes head, immediately gripping it with chakra as the snake thrashed back and forth trying to get Naruto off of it, reaching into his pocket, careful not to allow his control to slip, pulling out a slip of paper Naruto slapped it onto the snakes head before allowing himself to be thrown off. As he was in the air he made a half ram sign, and suddenly the snakes head was engulfed in a massive explosion.

Landing harshly and falling into a tumble that had him screaming out in pain when he messed up his arm even worse than before Naruto allowed himself a short time to just lie on the floor. However he quickly decided that he had to get up and going in order to check on Sasuke and Sakura. However Naruto did allow himself to raise his only currently working and in victory while yelling

"Ah yeah! I am the GREAEATEST" of course there are those who could have dispatched the snake with little difficulty with one hand, hell one of them could do it by glaring at the damn thing, but we shall allow him his moment.

Meanwhile as Naruto was doing his victory dance the snake rose up from behind him, with a short hiss being his only warning. Naruto had no time to react as the snake shot do and devoured him whole, sending him down into his stomach. Inside of the stomach Naruto was having a minor panic attack.

'_Shit, shit ,shit, SHIT' _ he mentally screamed in his head '_I can't die yet, I have not become Hokage yet! Come one, there has to be some way out' _

However no matter how hard he tried he could not move his left arm in order to try and cast **Kage bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clones) **and he couldn't summon them with just one hand. In one timeline Naruto Uzumaki would have used shadow clones to bust out of the snake however due to the extreme stress, along with his need of something to get out of this caused something very different to happen.

Closing his eyes Naruto began to force chakra out of him, as if trying to cause the snake to explode by overfilling it with chakra. However soon something else stared to happen, his chakra began to turn bloody red, and it seemed to burn the snake, however it would not be enough he needed more, Damnit HE WAS NOT DYING TODAY!

With that his eyes snapped open instead of their standard blue color they were instead purple even where the white of his eyes should be with a black dot in the middle, with rings extending outwards encompassing his entire eye. However soon the rings started to glow red while the purple back round began to turn completely back. Naruto was filled with knowledge in the moment knowledge of a single Jutsu one he already began to whisper

"**Shinra Tensei (** **Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God) **

With that the snake immediately exploded from the force, not only that but the ground began to crater, and the closest trees toppled over causing loud crashes to echo quite some distance, and standing in the center of it all was Naruto, the red charka still flowing off of him, and his eyes were still black with the red dot and rings in them. Looking around Naruto noticed something, he saw everything differently, he could see energy, chakra he was guessing. There was a certain energy in specific that concerned him, this one was casting jutsu molding his chakra into what he guessed was a Katon Jutsu, seeing as how it was the way he going back from where he came he began to run in that direction, not noticing how his arm had fully healed.

**_ SCENE BREAK_**

**WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA**

'_Damnit I'm going to die here, this man.. No this monster is way too powerful'_

For the last five minutes he had been fighting this monster, and nothing he did seemed to faze him, even when he tied him to a tree and shot off his most powerful jutsu at him nothing he just peeled off his skin which scared him beyond all belief. He was fighting with everything he had and yet he still could not land a blow on him, even his **Sharingan (copy wheel eye) **did absolutely nothing to help him and Sakura was already unconscious from the man so he was on his own.

Then suddenly the man stopped. He sighed seemingly disappointed "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" the way he said his name sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine

"But I'm afraid out time is up, however I will leave you with a little gift" as he said that his neck began to extend rapidly towards Sasuke, however when it was about halfway from Sasuke a yell was hear

"**SHINRA TENSEI" **

Orochimaru's eyes widened at the name of the jutsu for a split second, before a huge explosion happened right on top of him, this explosion send Sasuke flying away knocking over trees and, causing a huge cloud of dust to rise from the point of contact. Sasuke was in a state of shock at seeing the force of the attack, he wondered who in the world could send off such an attack, enter one Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke with a grim look on his face, he did not know who this man was but judging from the thrashing Sasuke was getting, he guessed pretty strong. He looked around the ground for any sign of the man when he heard laughing coming from above

"Kukukukukuku, that was very close Naruto-kun *cue shiver* but unfortunately that's not enough to stop me."

He may have sounded calm and collected however on the inside he was a whole range of emotions

'_Shit, of all the times for this to pop up it's when the Sharingan I so close in my grasp, but in walks in this brat with the damn __**Rinnegan**_ (_**Sa Sara Eye) **_ _and I don't have enough of venom to make two, well if I have to choose than I am going to take the Rinnegan the fact that I get the Kyuubi jinchuriki is just a bonus"_

With his mind made up Orochimaru shot towards Naruto, who took no time to react raising his hands he pumped as much chakra as he could into this one, the blast actually broke his arms, however the entire top of the trees and the clouds above were blown from existence dust flew from around him, and the ground cratered underneath him. Naruto cried in pain as his arms began to steam while snapping back into place. Taking this opportunity Orochimaru shot forward, and quickly extended his fangs to bite into Naruto neck getting a shocked gasp from Sasuke who only now just managed to stand, and ran forward his hands forming in hand signs jumping into the air above Naruto Sasuke shot off a **Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Fire dragon flame bullet)** which Orochimaru had no trouble in dodging.

Standing in front of the gathered genin Orochimaru reached into his pouch and pulled out two scrolls "I believe you will need this?" he said as he threw them onto the floor,

"I have high hopes for you two be sure not to disappoint me" he said as he slowly sunk into the ground "oh and tell Naruto this when he wakes up _your path is no longer one but now split into six'" _and with that he vanished.

Sasuke waited for a couple of seconds before running to the scrolls quickly grabbing them before running to the screaming Naruto, looking at his collar he could see some kind of mark forming however he decided to put this off for later as he chopped Naruto in the back of the neck, knocking him out so he would not feel the pain anymore. Picking up Naruto and putting him on one shoulder he walked towards Sakura he picked her up and threw her over his other shoulder while pumping chakra to his legs so he could support them both he began to run, there was no doubt that they would be here soon to see if they could take out the winner.

Sasuke walked for around three hours before finding a hollowed out tree, setting both of Naruto and Sakura inside he panted, with sweat dripping off of his forehead, looking around he began to grab the vines from the front of the tree and moved them to cover the hole hopefully keeping them hidden from anyone who seeking them out. He hoped it was enough as he lay against the bark,

'_So this is what that Anko lady meant by adapting,' _looking at his teammates he grimaced

'_I hope no one finds us as none one is in any condition to fight,' _ as he thought that his eyes slowly drooped shut,

'_Damn I hope our cover will hide us I can't stay awake anymore'_

With that Sasuke fell into slumber

**A/N DUH DUH DUUUUU and the plot thickens with Naruto FINALLY awakening the Rinnegan, and getting the cursed seal of heaven, looks like a lot is in store for our heroes, are they up to the challenge we will find out next time on THE MAN WITH THE SAGE EYES**

**Preview of the next chapter**

"Man Naruto from what I've seen you've gotten even weaker than before!" Kiba yelled to Naruto as the blond haired shinobi struggled to get up

"Man if you think you have any chance at becoming Hokage, than I'd be a shoe in for the hat, you know what yea, I'll do it, I'll be the next Hokage"

This enraged Naruto beyond all belief, however when he tried to channel chakra the seal burned his neck. Narrowing his ringed eyes, he needed to take Kiba out in one hit, that means this next would be the last one he was able to throw.

**TTFN ta ta for now.**


	4. The Run for Safety

**A/N Hello! Hello! Welcome to the man with sage eyes, now last time Naruto was given the curse seal! How will our hero deal with this? What fate lies in store for him, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? Oh and P.S my Ch. Previews won't always happen in the next Ch. I randomly decide how far into the future I'm going to show you, without spoiling any thing**

"_Holding onto a grudge is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die"-I don't know_

Alone… He was alone, even though there were so many people around him, he was all alone. They all ignored him, pretending he didn't exist, at first he was glad because this meant that they would no longer glare at him now however. He just wished someone would let him know he existed, he did exist right?

"_Naruto"_ the whisper that just barely reached his ears, however he continued to stare at the ground

"_Naruto" _

Deciding to lift his head, he was some sort of chaotic in a way, it refused to take any shape, but overall it seemed to take on the general shape of a human, the only definite thing about it was the hand. It was reaching out to him

"I accept you Naruto" the shape whispered

This caused Naruto's eyes to widen

"Not only me, but all of my village we will all accept you, all you have to do is take my hand"

However Naruto hesitated, could he trust this figure, after all he did not really know what was happening he couldn't remember much; in fact trying to focus he couldn't really remember anything besides the loneliness that he felt. The figure lowered its hand

"You're not ready yet are you? It's ok I will wait, whenever you're ready I'll be waiting for you"

Slowly the scene began to fade and Naruto was overcome with the sensation that he was falling, the world faded, everything faded until he was falling through empty whiteness, closing his eyes he felt himself lose consciousness.

Sasuke woke to the sound of his blond teammate coughing and gasping for air, as he tried to sit up. Sighing in relief as to seeing the blond had not died, Sasuke stretched cracking his bones hoping to find relief for the ache that they were feeling from being forced to sleep so uncomfortably.

Naruto sat up while rubbing his face, that dream was disturbing, in truth he did feel lonely before, very lonely, however he had long since got over that after all didn't he find so many friends? Hissing he put his hand on his collar where that freaky snake guy bit him.

"You ok Naruto?" asked Sasuke

Turning to his teammate Sasuke gasped causing Naruto to tilt his head in confusion

"What?" he asked

"You're eyes!"

Naruto still looked confused however, so Sasuke untied his headband while showing it to Naruto, Naruto gasped when he looked into the reflective metal, instead of the ocean blue eyes that he had become so used to seeing instead his eyes were purple with rings forming around a dot in the middle. He couldn't help but touch his right underneath his eye,

"**Doujutsu" (eye technique)" **he whispered shocked that he had a bloodline.

Meanwhile Sasuke was in deep though '_how does the dobe have a __**Kekkei Genkai? **__Maybe he inherited from his parents, if so who were they?"_

Unaware of his teammate thoughts Naruto began to look around

"Hey teme where are we?" he asked

Hearing this Sasuke gave a grunt before saying "after you were taken out by that man, I had to carry you and Sakura away from the fight, otherwise we most likely would have got ambushed"

Naruto nodded at this that was the best course of action.

"Oh shit where is Sakura-chan" he suddenly yelled

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke hissed at him, "or do you WANT someone to hear you"

Naruto nodded causing Sasuke to let out a sigh of relief

"She's right there and she is unconscious, she's been that way since the fight, and I don't know when she's going to wake up." This caused Naruto to gulp uncomfortably,

"We need to get out of here, we have to get to the tower" he said

Sasuke nodded at him, agreeing with him

"How are going to carry Sakura?" he asked while Naruto smiled and thumped his chest

"Leave that to me" crossing his finger he said

"**Kage Bunshin No jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)" **but instead of the norm where a puff of smoke emerged instead Naruto fell to the ground gripping his shoulder while hissing in pain.

Sasuke ran over to Naruto and stopped him from falling "what's wrong?" he asked

"When I tried to channel chakra, it felt like my neck was being branded."

This caused Sasuke to Tch without chakra Naruto lost a lot of what made him useful as mean as that sounded it was the truth, his fighting ability left much to be desired, all he could do was swing a sword hoping to hit, not only that but his aiming skills with his shuriken were sub-par, however there was one thing he could do great, better than most Jonin a skill that they've neglected up to this point

"Naruto here is how this is going to play out. I am going to carry Sakura while you scout ahead and make sure there are no enemies that are going to ambush us alright?"

"Why all of the trust suddenly teme? Usually you wouldn't trust me to hold the leash to a dog, let alone trust me with your life"

"Because dobe as much as I hate to admit it, you have the best stealth out of all of us, not only that but you're the fastest and the hardest to catch, so you're the best suited for this job" Sasuke said completely serious.

This made Naruto's eyes widen at the trust Sasuke had in his skill giving him his trademark grin he said "alright teme leave it to me Datebayo"

It took them two days of travel to make it to the edge of the forest, two days of their senses being pushed to their absolute limit, where they did everything possible to avoid detection, not only from the other Chunin hopefuls, but the animals the called this god forsaken forest home. It was in these two days that Naruto figured out how much chakra he could expend before the pain from the seal became unbearable. Luckily the seal only seemed to work while he was actively channeling chakra, so if he stopped so would the seal restarting the amount of pain it inflicted upon him within reason he couldn't stop channeling for a second and the seal would restart in reality it took around 5 seconds for the seal to restart. All in all he could perform around fifteen **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) **before the pain was too much, however **Henge no Jutsu (transformation) **seemed not to have a limit because he could use it and hold that form for an unlimited amount of time.

"So remind me why we can't just run for the tower again?" Naruto asked

"Because dobe if we do we might be ambushed" snapped Sasuke

"Oh really? Well staying out here is even worse, and Sakura-chan still hasn't woken up we need to get her to a medic now teme"

This caused Sasuke to sigh, in truth he was also worried for Sakura, the fact that she had not woken yet was worrying, what's worse is she was completely silent, and completely still with only the rise and fall of her chest letting them know she was alive. Looking into the field Sasuke activated his **Sharingan** to check for any **Genjutsu** (**Illusion techniques) **seeing none he deactivated it.

"Alright well make a run for it, however first we are going to throw smoke bombs over there" he whispered a plan coming to him

Naruto tilted his head narrowing his ringed eyes before they snapped open

"I see so the enemy teams will think were in the smoke so they focus there while the real us uses the distraction to run into the building, clever way of using smoke to cover your trail teme I give you that."

"Hn" was Sasuke's response, however when Sasuke checked his packs he sweat-dropped

"Umm Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You have smoke bombs right I didn't bring any"

This made Naruto blink and grin "as Konoha's resident King of Pranks I take pride in the absurd amount of stuff I carry on my person at all times just in case I need any of it"

Reaching into his pouch Naruto pulled out a couple of smoke bombs looking at Sasuke who nodded he hurled them far enough so that they would not get caught in the cross fire, yet close enough that it would still cover them from enemies from that side.

The smoke bombs exploded and just as predicted enemy teams soon begin to litter the area with kunai and shuriken, using this distraction team seven snuck into the tower. Once inside of the tower Naruto and Sasuke collapsed letting their exhaustion get the best of them.

"I*pant* can't believe were alive" said Sasuke

"I can't believe that worked" he continued

"I still can't believe it's not butter" finished Naruto weakly.

It took them a little while to get their second winds and hey ho one puzzle later, they figured out that they had to open their scrolls however when they did they began to smoke causing both of them to throw them to the ground and then appeared

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto shouted happy at seeing his old teacher meanwhile said old teacher rubbed the bridge of his nose while saying

"I'm not your sensei anymore Naruto, you don't have to call me that" however Naruto merely shook his head

"You will always be my sensei" he declared hearing this caused Iruka to smile however he soon got serious when he saw Sakura

Is she…" he stopped not knowing how to ask

"No she's not she's just unconscious" luckily Sasuke caught on and answered the unasked question, this made Iruka sigh in relief

"Oh thank goodness" he said relief heard in his voice,

"Now usually teams who lose a member are disqualified, however seeing as all three of you are here and alive, well I guess we could bend the rules a little bit." This caused the alert members of team seven to cheer.

Meanwhile Iruka decided to ask Naruto something

"Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?!" Iruka shouted while grasping his shoulders

"wha- I don't know sensei honest" Naruto shouted surprised at the sudden contact however

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" yelled Iruka while shaking Naruto back and forth rapidly causing Naruto to blur.

"What he means Iruka" Sasuke cut in causing Iruka to stop shaking Naruto who was limp in his grip with his soul floating out of his mouth saying

"Goodbye cruel world"

"Is that while we were in the forest we were being overwhelmed by enemy shinobi, and then suddenly Naruto unlocked those eyes, and that allowed us to get out of there alive" Sasuke said telling the truth but leaving out some important details

Iruka pondered this for a moment before nodding and letting go of Naruto who fell to the ground reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small key,

"alright guys this is the key to your room, the number is on the key now I'll take Sakura to receive medical attention while you guys rest up you deserve it, after all not many said they made it passed the second round of the Chunin exams, their first try on their first year" Iruka said taking Sakura from Sasuke

"Well **Ja Ne (See Ya)" **with a nod of his head Iruka disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Turning to Sasuke Naruto asked "why didn't you tell Iruka about what happened?"

"because dobe" Sasuke said while walking towards the stairs "if they know right now they'll probably take you out of the exam, and besides the point that you probably want to rank up aside" he turned to Naruto smirking

"You're the person I want to fight most" and with that he continued to walk

This stunned Naruto for a while however before long he smiled

"Same to you teme, same to you"

**A/N and cut that's a wrap man another 2,000 word chap woohoo I'm moving up in word count now as some of you are probably wondering why didn't Iruka ask them about what happened, well think about it in the forest of DEATH Sakura getting knocked out probably was not that surprising, and Naruto unlocking the Rinnegan? Simple he didn't know it was the Rinnegan, now in my intro I stated that ANYONE could unlock any bloodline, however it is based on multiple things, and many people develop useless Kekkei Genkai however sometimes someone will develop a powerful one, Iruka only knew it helped them escape however he did not know exactly how, well that's all for this Ch. See you next time on THE MAN WITH SAGE EYES TTFN ta ta for now **


	5. My Reasons

**A/N Hello! Hello! How are all of you? Good I hope so, anyways here is another chap of the man with the sage eyes, in the last one Naruto and Sasuke made it to the tower, with them hiding the fact that Naruto received the curse seal of heaven. The story picks up as our heroes get a little rest before moving on.**

"_To those I may have wronged, I ask forgiveness. To those I may have helped, I wish I did more. To those I neglected to help, I ask for understanding. To those who helped me, I sincerely thank you so much…"-I don't know_

Naruto groaned as he lay on the bed, they may have only been in the forest for three days; he would never like to repeat them. On the bed next to him Sasuke also fell onto it, only he did not groan when he landed. Naruto smiled and turned to Sasuke

"We did it huh." He said his grin still in place

"HN… it's not over yet dobe, we still have to go through the third round" Naruto just shrugged

"Just because we aren't where we want to be, it does not mean we can't take a break and admire how far we've come" came Naruto mumbled reply

"Since when did you get so smart teme?' Naruto yawned before replying

"Ever since you stopped thinking I was an idiot long enough to listen teme"

This caused Sasuke to go silent; meanwhile Naruto put his fist into the air his smile growing even wider

"think about it Sasuke, after this even if we don't promote, we are still going to be stronger, we are still going to be able to brag that we made it this far, and with this I believe the both of us just took another step towards out goals. Don't you think so teme?"

However Sasuke was silent causing Naruto to grumble "I said something so awesome and you're going to sleep man you are a teme"

However feeling his exhaustion catching up with him Naruto soon fell asleep. Unbeknownst to him Sasuke was indeed still awake, and he had a small smile on his face while looking at his hand before clenching it into a fist

'_Yeah, maybe your right dobe' _unclenching his fist Sasuke also went to sleep.

**_ NEXT DAY_**

Naruto and Sasuke were roused from their slumber by the sound of knocking, sitting up with a yawn Naruto went to unlock it, while Sasuke stretched on top of his bed. Opening the door revealed one Iruka, who at the moment had a very serious look on his face.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke sorry to wake you guys but can I come in?" he asked politely

"Of course Iruka-sensei, you're always welcome."

With that Iruka walked in before taking a seat on a chair by the small dining table on the other side of the room away from the beds.

"Please sit down, what I have to tell is very serious" he said his tone grave

This caused Naruto and Sasuke to exchange a look before the both of them, sat on their bed. Nodding at them both sitting Iruka began

"Now as you both know when you brought Sakura here she was unconscious and had been for a few days already correct?" he asked while Sasuke and Naruto nodded both of them very worried for what happened to their pink hair teammate

"Now there is no easy way to say this however, Sakura while alive has fallen into a coma."

Those words struck the boys like arrows both of them were stunned into silence however Naruto quickly regained his bearings

"What do you mean a coma? Will she be alright, will she ever wake up?" hearing this caused Iruka to sigh while shaking his head

"The doctors were unable to tell, she could wake up in days, months, years, never we just don't know."

This caused Naruto eyes to widen in shock, '_Sakura-chan might never wake up'_

It was a difficult concept for the young Uzumaki to grasp his fists clenched, suddenly he heard a whisper

'_**If you were stronger you could have saved her… I can give you the strength so that none of your precious people ever have to get hurt again…" **_this caused the seal to burn on his neck causing Naruto to wince

Noticing this Iruka asked "are you okay Naruto?" hearing the question caused Naruto to blush while rubbing his head

"I'm fine sensei really thanks for asking though"

Iruka stared at him in suspicion for a few seconds, before he sighed

"Well I'm not going to take up anymore of your guy's time, get some rest the Hokage will tell you what happens from here tomorrow"

Both boys nodded while Iruka left the room

**_SCENE BREAK_**

**Hokage's tower**

Inside of the Hokage's tower Hiruzen was working on some paper work. However his mind was not really with it as he had been staring at the file in front of him for the past fifteen minutes. Sighing he put down his pen seeing as he probably not get much work done today he stood up while picking up his pipe, walking over to the window he stuffed it with tobacco while lighting it with a little fire chakra. Taking in a deep puff he allowed the smoke to fill his lungs before slowly exhaling idly watching the smoke as it drifted over head

"Come in" he said seemingly to nothing however soon after opened the door revealing Iruka

"Iruka, I trust you delivered the news" asked the Hokage who still had not turned to face Iruka

"Yes lord third, however-"Iruka hesitated with the news causing the old Hokage to turn to him

"You're troubled, what happened?" he asked when Iruka hesitated it was very unlike him

"Well you know how the power went out during the second part of the exam, cutting off us from our view from the genin for about half an hour," nodding the Hokage signaled him to continue

"Well we already know it was during that time that Orochimaru struck, and during this time that Naruto had awoken his strange **Doujutsu **however what we don't know is what Orochimaru's reason was for doing this"

"Yes this is not new Iruka or do you have a theory?" even though he asked it was obvious to Iruka that the Hokage had already thought about this

"Lord third?"

"Yes Iruka"

"If you had already suspected then why are you allowing Naruto to continue taking the Chunin exam, shouldn't we pull him in order to stop the seal" hearing this caused Hiruzen to sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose before walking back into his seat,

"Yes Iruka the though had occurred to me however there are many factors that contribute to my decision to allow him to continue "he said while sitting

"Such as?"

"there is one major reason, if a certain war-hawk heard about Naruto's unique circumstances, then he would pounce on the chance to once again turn him into a weapon for the village, if we suddenly pull him from the exam then no doubt my old friend will immediately become suspicious, while I can and will override Danzo the possible fallout of this could be catastrophic" Iruka however was not completely getting it

"If I may ask Hokage-sama, how could it have such a huge effect?"

Hiruzen sighed turning to the painting of the past Hokages silently wishing again that Minato was still alive

"The villagers still do not trust Naruto, and you know what happened to Anko when it was revealed that not only her teacher had betrayed us, but she had a curse seal as well however she was already a fairly powerful Konoichi and that softened the blow. However not only is Naruto branded with the same seal as Anko, but he also is the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi, if people are suspicious now then what will happen if this gets out?"

it dawned on Iruka at that moment the village would be out for Naruto's blood and while the Hokage would do everything in his power to protect him, there was still only so much to do until either the villagers snapped and began to riot, or Naruto snapped and either killed the villagers, or ran from the village, neither of which were very good option.

"Worry not Iruka I have already called back my student Jiraiya he is rushing back to the village, to not only see what he could do about the seal, but he will also be taking Naruto on a trip"

"Where to Hokage-sama?"

"To bring the back the next Hokage"

**_- TIME SKIP THE PRELIMS STRAIGHT TO THE FIRST ROUND_**

All of the contestants stood nervous as they watched the screen; while they all wanted to go no one could stop the feeling of nervousness building up in their guts, if they lost this battle they would have to wait until next time to become a Chunin slowly the screen came to a stop showing the names

**SASUKE UCHIHA Vs TENTEN**

While many sighed in relief at the fact that they weren't picked first, TenTen and Sasuke however took the walk down to analyze the other

'_Ok she was the female that was on the Lee guys team, if so that means she has a year of experience and training over me I have to be careful one wrong move and I'll have already lost'_

Silently they both took a stand on either side of the ring; Sasuke was already pumping Chakra to his eyes, not enough to activate the **Sharingan **but enough so that he could activate it in an instant looking at both fighters Hayate raised his hand

"First round between Sasuke Uchiha and TenTen HAJIME" with that he jumped back

TenTen wasted no time before the proctor could get fully back she had already began launching Kunai and Shuriken, however Sasuke was ready he activated his **Sharingan** and pulled out a Kunai deflecting all of the thrown kunai.

Seeing her attack had been deflected the bun hair girl jumped back pulling out more throwing weapons, which she began to throw at an insane rate, Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight and he immediately began to run to the left dodging the kunai and deflection the ones that came to close. While running Sasuke thought

'_Ok she specializes in throwing weapons that means if I can get close I could end this.'_

However in order to get close, he had to find a gap in her thrown weapons, or wait until she had to stop, which she did everyone once in a while to readjust herself a bit, it was only a second but that was all he needed.

He waited, knowing soon she would give him the opportunity he needed, he just needed to THERE! With the brief pause Sasuke pumped chakra into his legs and launched after her, using his eyes to dodge the last of the kunai.

Getting in close Sasuke swung his kunai, only to have it blocked by a staff the girl had pulled out of a puff of smoke, they stood there for a second neither able to get the upper hand, until TenTen suddenly pulled back causing Sasuke to stumble at the unexpected move, using this to her advantage she twirled the staff crashing it into his stomach, causing Sasuke to let out a wad of spit while being forced to bend over, then she pulled the staff up leaving Sasuke pulling Sasuke into the air, while she pulled the staff back spun and slammed it into Sasuke's head causing him to go flying to the other side of the arena.

He landed harshly cutting himself on the discarded weapons that lay scattered on the groan; however he positioned himself so his right arms would take the most of the fall. Looking back at the girl she once again had a large amount of blades to throw in her hands causing Sasuke to groan

"Where do you even keep all of these blades?" he asked honestly curious

This caused her to smirk "as Konoha's resident blade mistress I take pride in the absurd amount of weapons I keep on my per son at any given time."

Somehow Sasuke could not help but feel he had heard that before

"Now" TenTen suddenly spoke up "you can surrender or well, sorry kid that's a ninja's life if you know what I mean."

Sasuke quickly began to search for anyway out of this, quickly he spotted on at the base of her feet, god this was a risky plan, however he needed to pull this off.

Smirking Sasuke said "why scared of hurting me, oh wouldn't that be the worst"

TenTen however just shrugged "don't say I didn't warn ya kid"

With that she let her hail of weapons fly, Sasuke however had no intention of becoming a pincushion again, Haku had already enlightened him about how that felt, so concentrating his chakra he prayed to kami this would work.

When TenTen threw the weapons she expected the kid to die, it was sad and she would mourn him later, but she gave him the chance to surrender, he was the one that chose to keep going. However what she did not expect him to appear underneath her, twisting his body he kicked her in a very familiar way

'_This is Guy-Sensei's move!" _she though surprised

However Sasuke was not done with her yet and appeared behind her, saying nothing he lifted he leg and kicked her in the side, then on the other side, finally he flipped over her and used her to push him to the roof while kicking her to the ground. When he hit the roof Sasuke however began to pump chakra into his legs where he jumped down after her.

However when he shot passed her it caused her to think he had missed at least until she felt herself get caught by him.

Looking up he smirked down at her and said

"You nearly stabbed yourself on your own blades" he said simply before she felt something poke her back it was a kunai he held in his hands

"Do us both a favor and surrender" he finally said

TenTen looked down trying to force down the blush on her face but couldn't quite succeed

"I surrender" she finally said

"Winner of the first match SASUKE UCHIHA"

Hearing that Sasuke sighed in relief while setting her down, "that was a good fight we should spar sometime" he said with a small smirk

TenTen's blush grew until it was a deep red "um yeah sure" she said before quickly running off leaving Sasuke to tilt his head "what was that about"

**A/N that's a wrap! Now the first match is done, and you all got some answers to the questions you might have been asking oh and anyone up for some Sasuke TenTen pairing? How will it turn out let's find out. Oh and if you want to suggest a parinring for Naruto then please do I'll try my best TTFN ta ta for now**


	6. End Forest of death arc

**A/N Hello! Hello! How are you, well my story has finally broken 10,000 words YAY! The first milestone hurdled, and after 10,000 is of course 20,000 can I do it? I hope so, now I don't want to seem review hungry but I'd really prefer you guys drop a keep review to let me know how I'm doing, thank you.**

"_You've gotta dance like there's no one watching. Love like you'll never be hurt. Sing like there's no one listening, and live like its heaven on earth"-William W. Purkey_

Seeing that Sasuke had won Naruto's smiled widely, when Sasuke sat next to him he slapped him on the back getting a grunt out of the Uchiha.

"Good job teme, but she nearly had you there"

"Hn like you'll do any better dobe"

However Naruto hissed at him, "you wanna repeat that teme"

"You heard me"

Naruto grit his teeth "I bet I'll do way better than you teme"

Sasuke looked at him amused "if you manage to do better than me the way you are now I'll give you a house"

Naruto tilted his head "how in the hell are you gonna get me a house"

"The entire Uchiha compound belongs to me, to be honest I've been thinking of asking people to move in, its way to lonely there" Sasuke said with sadness etching into his voice which caused Naruto to punch him in the shoulder,

"I'll be sure to pack my bags by Friday" he said jokingly which got an "Hn" out of Sasuke

Looking back at the screen as it began to rotate, each genin except for Sasuke for obvious reasons, began to feel nervous again, slowly the board began to stop, the names were visible again, ever so slowly the stopped revealing the names

**NARUTO UZUMAKI Vs KIBA INUZUKA **

Naruto winced at who he was matched up against while he hated to admit it, Kiba was the ranked number two in **Taijutsu** for a reason. Over with Kiba and his team their fighter was quite sure of his win,

"Alright don't worry Akamaru I'll take care of the dobe the both of us down there would be overkill"

As he was about to hand his puppy to Hinata however his sensei interrupted him

"You should not underestimate him Kiba" this caused Kiba to look at her strangely

"What you think Naruto has a chance against me come on Kurenai-sensei come on he was thee dead last of our academy of our school for a reason." Kiba exclaimed.

However Kurenai just sighed "alright Kiba, just be careful "sighing at what he thought was his sensei being overprotective however he did take Akamaru with him.

Naruto stood on the other side if the ring arms crossed as he tapped his foot waiting for Kiba to get down here, when the hooded boy finally got here Naruto decided to give him some hell for the wait

"Took you long enough, what did you have to put on your makeup?" Naruto asked mockingly

Kiba however just grinned turned feral,

"you're the one who's gonna need makeup after imp done with you, don't you think for a second cause you got those fancy eyes that you'll be able to take me on"

Naruto however glared; just because he had a bloodline did not mean he wanted to abuse it. However now was neither the time nor the place. As he settled into his brawling stance he hoped he could pull out a win, kami knows Sasuke would never let him hear the end of it if he couldn't.

Seeing both fighters ready Hayate once again raised his arm,

"Second round Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzuka HAJIME"

Naruto was prepared for anything Kiba might throw at him Kiba however relaxed his stance,

"You might as well quit now Naruto there is no way you can beat me, this isn't the academy anymore I don't have to hold back that means Akamaru is gonna fight with me too, so you should do yourself a favor and quit now, before you get hurt." Even though it was meant to be a taunt you could hear the underlying worry in his voice, while Kiba would beat him if necessary they were friends in the academy.

"Your concern for my well-being is flattering, however I did not come this far to give up if you want this victory Kiba you're going to have to pry from me cause is sure as hell ain't gonna give it to you mutt"

Kiba however sighed before getting back into his stance, "don't say I didn't warn you."

And with that he rushed at Naruto, and while he could see Kiba move he could not force his body to react in time, this caused him to take a massive elbow to the stomach, sending him flying across the ring.

However before he hit the floor Naruto rolled and managed to roll onto his feet. However Kiba was far from done, after he saw Naruto was still conscious after his first hit, Kiba rushed at him, at a speed faster then what Naruto could keep up with, this resulted in Naruto getting kicked to and fro, being used as a literal punching bag.

After keeping this up for a little Kiba suddenly sweep kicked Naruto causing him to go parallel to the ground, while this was happening Kiba grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the air. After that he jumped after him while beginning to spin

**TSUGA (Passing Fang)**

He drilled into Naruto sending him crashing into the ceiling causing Naruto to let out a brief shout of pain, when the rotation ended they both fell to the ground Kiba landed on his feet while Naruto on his face, he laid there for a while causing the ref to nearly call the match, however right when he was about to call it Naruto began to stand. Seeing this Kiba decided to taunt him before finishing him off.

"Man Naruto from what I've seen you've gotten even weaker than before!" Kiba yelled to Naruto as the blond haired shinobi struggled to get up

"Man if you think you have any chance at becoming Hokage, than I'd be a shoe in for the hat, you know what yea, I'll do it, I'll be the next Hokage"

This enraged Naruto beyond all belief, however when he tried to channel chakra the seal burned his neck. Narrowing his ringed eyes, he needed to take Kiba out in one hit that means this next would be the last one he was able to throw.

Naruto stood up firmly unaware that the rings in his eyes began to turn red; Kiba also did not notice this and began to charge at Naruto again rushing in with the plan what so ever.

Kiba came like he expected throwing a huge punch, however Naruto allowed himself to take this one, and when it landed his hand shot up grabbing Kiba by the back of the head, Kiba's eyes widened however he was given no time to react when it suddenly felt like an entire building crashed into him, the force of this blow sent him flying, straight into the opposite wall making him crater inside of it. Seeing this attack caused everyone to stare in shock, was this power of Naruto's **Doujutsu? **Just what was that ability?

Naruto waited for a few seconds before the dust cleared and it revealed Kiba unconscious, this caused Naruto to sigh in relief, but when he looked at his hands he felt a twinge of regret, he wished he didn't have to resort the his eyes however given the way he was now, he had no other choice.

Getting over his momentary shock the proctor called out

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto sighed in relief, cracking his neck. As he was going to walk up to his teammates he was stopped

"u-u-u-um N-n-Naruto-san" turning he saw one paled eyed heiress, Hinata if he remembered correctly

"Yea" he asked wondering what she wanted

Instead of answering she held out her hands showing a black box "I-I-it's something to h-h-help with the h-h-healing I made it m-myself" she said her face turning beet red.

Naruto stared at the container for a second, before he grinned and took the box from her

"Thanks Hinata-chan that's really nice of you"

Hearing this caused Hinata to go so red she nearly let off steam, there was no way she could answer so instead she simply nodded while holding onto the helm of her jacket.

**_TIME SKIP (REST OF FIGHTS SAME AS CANNON EXCEPT INTO GET KNOCKED OUT BY CHAKRA DRAINING GUY AND KNOCKS HIM OUT AS WELL RECULTING IN A TIE)**

**OUTSIDE THE FOREST**

The incomplete team seven walked down the street they were quite happy with the turn out, well except for what happened with that Neji prick, Naruto could not fathom it how could someone treat family like that, it was just, just wrong. So here they were enjoying their walk down the street out of the kami forsaken forest,

"Man if I never see that place again it will be too soon." Naruto said while Sasuke gave an affirmative grunt.

Suddenly Kakashi spoke up from behind them

"Ok guys" turning to him he continued "as you know we have one month to prepare for the finals, however during this time I will be personally training Sasuke"

"WHAT" yelled Naruto in outrage "WHAT THE HELL SENSEI WHAT ABOUT ME" he continued

This caused Kakashi to give off his signature eye smile, "don't worry I have not forgotten about you, the reason I'm going to train Sasuke is because Hokage-sama is going to have someone else teach you for this month"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his suspicious but willing to accept it

"Really?" he asked

"Really" came Kakashi's reply

Naruto just stood there for a while before finally sighing

"Fine who is this guy" Naruto relented

"His name is Jiraiya and you can probably find him around the bath house"

"How will I know what to look for?"

This caused Kakashi to chuckle "trust me you'll know when you see him, well off me and Sasuke go, train hard Naruto"

This caused Naruto to grin "you bet that book you're always reading I will Datebayo"

"**Ja ne**" and with that he **shunshin (body flickered) **away leaving Naruto alone

"Man I hope this guy's strong" he mumbled before walking off in the direction of the bathhouses.

**A/N yeah this chap is shorter but hey at least were moving to the next part of the Chunin exams, so that has to count for something right? Anyways TTFN ta ta for now**


	7. What you need to win

**A/N Hello! Hello! How is everyone, good? I hopes so, so last time Naruto was told by his sensei where to find the man who is going to teach him. So yea Jiraiya is going to teach him, how ill their first meeting go however? Let's find out.**

"_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."- Robert Frost _

As Naruto walked along the path to the bathhouse, he began to reflect about what had happened to him in the last test, in the last few days, he had unlocked a **Kekkei Genkai **one that he had yet to name. he also fought some weird snake guy got this seal on his neck- he really should tell the Hokage about this soon- and lately he has been hearing whispers, whenever he felt doubt it was there promises of power, but he couldn't give in, he was not going to betray the village, even if the power he had could protect everyone.

"**This power could make you Hokage... It could give you the power to protect all your precious people" **the voice whispered causing Naruto to grit his teeth, ignore the voice he just had to ignore it.

Sighing Naruto began to roof hop in order to get there faster he needed to get stronger, so what happened to Sakura never happened to anyone else precious to him, so he never had to rely on the seals power.

Seeing the bathhouse in the distance caused Naruto to let himself drop to the floor, ok so his sensei would be somewhere around here, and when he saw him he would know it was him. But who could it be, who? WHO, wait there only one guy not inside, he was at the wall giggling perversely, this caused Naruto to gain a tick mark, really his teacher was a peeping tom, slowly the rings in his eyes began to turn red, before he snapped out of it.

'_Why was I calling Kyuubi for something so small?_' he thought to himself, sighing he walked over to his supposed teacher. Walking straight up to him he crouched down next to him,

"So" he began "enjoying the show?" he asked reviving another giggle

"Hell yeah there is no other bathhouse quite like Konoha's" hearing this caused Naruto to sigh; this was not his problem, "so" he once again started

"Yeah kid?" the pervert asked

"Are you supposed to be my sensei?" this made the white haired man turn to him, instead of speaking he motioned for him to follow him as he walked away from the bathhouse. When they were both away from the bathhouses hearing distance, Jiraiya began talking normally

"Yea kid I'm going to be teaching you over the course of one month, and I'm going to be helping with a little reptile problem" this caused Naruto's eyes to widen

"How did you know about it?"

"Oh come on kid what do you take the Hokage for, he is nicknames the PROFESSOR for a reason you know"

This caused Naruto to look down in shame however Jiraiya put his hand on his head "now don't worry about it I'll just seal it up and it will all be good, alright?" Naruto nodded to this.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto finally asked causing Jiraiya to sweat drop,

"You don't know?" he asked getting a shake of the head from Naruto  
suddenly everything went black and traditional music began to play, while Sakura petals began to fall

"I am the man who storms calm for, the man who very name causes enemies to surrender in fear and allies to be filled with hope. Women want me, men want to be me I am the ferocious the powerful the sexy the great toad sage JIRAIYA-SAMA" the darkness suddenly faded showing Jiraiya standing atop a giant toad in some kind of pose.

Seeing this caused Naruto face palm, "well at least I know you have some kind of strength" he said

"Ah I see my amazing introduction spoke to you about my strength correct?" however Naruto only sighed while looking away

"No it seems that every single person with a good amount of strength in this village is certifiably insane or has some kind of quirk" this caused Jiraiya to trip over himself and land on his face

"WHAT!" he shouted "give me one example" he commanded

"Guy" was all Naruto said causing Jiraiya to shudder and nod

"Ok so you have a point with him but he does no-"

"Anko" he cut him off

"Err"

"Kakashi" he continued

"Well you see that because"

"The Hokage" he finished causing Jiraiya so sigh, "Ok, ok you're right maybe we are a little crazy" he said

Finally he stood back up while brushing himself off, "ok well let's get to the training ground"

Both of them began to jump away from the bathhouse, towards a training ground that would allow them some privacy. Inside the field, which had a small stream going through it, Naruto asked,

"What are we going to do first ero-sennin" hearing that name caused Jiraiya to grow a tick mark

"Don't call me that brat," he snapped at him causing Naruto to look at him weird

"But you're such a pervert" he said blankly

"I'm no pervert" he said completely serious getting a stare of disbelief from Naruto "I'm A SUPER PERVERT" he yelled out causing Naruto to look away blank look still on his face

"I wonder if it's too late to ask Jiji for a new teacher" he commented blandly. This caused Jiraiya to face fault, "show some respect brat!" he yelled

Getting back on track as Jiraiya stood back up he said "alright the first thing were going to have to do is take care of that problem on your neck, while I can't remove it I can however seal it so it can't effect you too much" he said devoid of the humor that was in his voice before. Naruto's face also mirrored this and he nodded

"So what do we need to do?" he asked calmly

"The only known way to counter the cursed seal is the **Fuja Hion (Evil Sealing Method) **now the problem with this, is it relies completely on your will, so if you ever lack the will to suppress Orochimaru's influence then the seal will not help you."

Hearing this caused Naruto to grin "that's no problem I am known as Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja" he said proudly pointing a thumb to himself,

However when he heard his nickname Jiraiya just busted out laughing, this got him a painful kick to the shin. Getting over his laughing fit he wiped a tear of humor from his eye, not even registering the kick.

"Man your nickname is so STUPID, I can't believe you're proud to be called that" he said with one final chuckle before turning serious

"Ok it's going to take some time for me to set this up, so in the meantime" a clone appeared next to him, "you will spar with my shadow clone alright?" Naruto smirked and nodded thinking all he had to do was land one blow, easy enough right?

**WRONG!** In all of his life he had never been so thoroughly thrashed, not one hit he could not land one hit, he was crushed, smashed, devastated, annihilated, in case you don't get it yet he lost. Whoever this Jiraiya was he was a hell of a lot more powerful then he let on. Seeing that his current student was not going to be standing up he relaxed his stance wow even though he was weaker than his creator this kid could not land a blow if he was not Minato's son then he wouldn't bother the kid has no skill.

The **Kage Bunshin** conveniently forgot that was when Jiraiya was Naruto's age he was the same way now look at him, he was one of the strongest ninja's in Konoha.

Looking over to his creator it looked as if he was almost done setting up, so turning back to Naruto he said " Boss is almost done setting up, so just lay there and recuperate for a while, the process should be over quick, but its gonna hurt." When he got a shaky thumb up he nodded while dispelling himself

Getting his clones memories Jiraiya could not help but shake his head at the kids below average skills, how could

'_how could sensei let Minato's kid go so long without a proper trainer, him along with the Kyuubi's chakra would be unstoppable in battle, and sensei let him fall this far, granted the kid has potential but so far he does not have the skill to back it up' _ shaking off those thoughts, he called out to the kid

"I'm done so get over here" ignoring the pain in his body Naruto got up while dragging himself to the self-proclaimed super pervert. Walking over to him Naruto saw two centric circles the blond was curios on what they were used for however he just wanted to get this over with.

"Ok so sit inside the circle and this should be over in a sec." nodding to the hermit Naruto collapsed in the circle barley able to completely hold himself up

Jiraiya nodded at this and began to go through the hand seals required for the jutsu this one in specific required quite a bit, however he was able to get through them quickly, focusing his chakra while he cut his thumb and began to draw the seal on Naruto's neck with his blood, after he finished he laid his palm onto of it and channeled his charka into it "**FUIN (SEAL) ** he shouted and Naruto cried out in pain as the sealing formula formed around the cursed seal and then it was done.

Panting Naruto turned to the toad sage, "That's it?" he asked causing Jiraiya to nod, "yea this method while painful and fairly taxing on the users chakra is really quick" he said while crossing his arms getting a nod from Naruto.

"now" he began "as you are right now you have no chance against the Hyuuga" he said raising his hands cutting off Naruto's complaint "I said as you are now, if you want to have a chance there is only one thing to do" he said

"What?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya squared his shoulders and said "a training montage" he said

Naruto stared at him blankly "your jo-"however Jiraiya cut him off

"LETS GET DOWN TO BUISNESS he sang while everything began to fade.

"before the exams arrive" when the scene came back Naruto was shown attempting to stand atop of the water, while at first he was succeeding before he fell into the river getting angry he slapped away some water

"Did the send a quitter I didn't ask for one" he continued when Naruto raised his fist to him before he picked up Naruto by the collar

"You're the saddest kid I've ever met but you could BET before were through mister I'll make a man out of you" he sang while dropping Naruto onto the floor

The next scene showed Naruto practicing his kunai throwing technique, against Jiraiya's** Kage Bunshin** however he was missing all of them "tranquil as a forest but a fire within"

Next Naruto was dodging practicing dodging a faster opponent his hands were tied behind his back while he tried to dodge as Jiraiya was pounding him. "Once you find your center' you are sure to win" when another punched nailed him sending him to the ground

"You're a spineless pale pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue somehow ill make a man out of you." He sang while forcing Naruto up to continue this exercise

"I'm never gonna catch my breath, say goodbye to those who knew me, boy was I fool in school for cutting gym" sang Naruto

The third Hokage was watching this from his crystal ball before he too joined in

"This guy got him scared to death" before it switched back to Naruto

"hope he doesn't run right through me," next they were back on the lake only in a deeper portion Naruto was shown trying to stand on the water before sinking in and being dragged away "now I really wish I knew how to SWIM""

"_We are men_, we must be swift as a coursing river" this showed Naruto going through the motions of a style however he was quite clumsy in preforming them.

_We are men _with all the force of a great typhoon" Now Naruto was attempting to fight against the stream of a river while holding a large rock over his head

_We are men _with all the strength of a raging fire" now it showed him attempting to break a rock by punching it

"Mysterious as the dark side of the MOOOOONNN" Jiraiya sat on top of a tree while Naruto was sleeping at the bottom of it while he was looking up at the moon.

"TIME is racing towards us till the exam arrives, heed my every lesson and you might survive" Naruto had collapsed from exhaustion during the dodging training and could not get up so Jiraiya simply walked off.

"Your unsuited for the rage of war, so pack go home your through, how could make a man out of you" this showed Naruto who fell to his knees as Jiraiya walked off. However the next day when Jiraiya was about to leave he saw Naruto standing completely on top of the water without any trouble a massive smile on his face and his hands behind his head.

"_We are men _we must be swift as a coursing river" Naruto was once again going through the forms however this time he went through them smoothly and fluently like a river.

"_we are men_ with all the force of a great typhoon" now Naruto was easily walking against the river with an even larger rock over his head, while during this part of the song he was once again going through dodging training however this time he was dodging the hits.\

"_We are men_ with all the force of a raging fire," he was shown throwing bunches of Kunai nailing all of Jiraiya's clones with pinpoint accuracy. Next he was back at the rock he reared his fist back before shattering the rock in one hit.

"mysterious as the dark side of the MMMMOOOOOOOONNN" next it was night time Naruto was standing on the top of the highest tree's then he shot his fist into the air as the scene slowly faded.

**_ TIME SKIP EXAM DAYS_**

Everyone was in a line however there was two people missing, Naruto and Sasuke once the first round was declared Neji stood there arrogantly before turning to the proctor

"You might as well end it, it seems the fo-"

However he was cut off when Sakura petals began to fall all around him, when classical music began to play many of the upper tier shinobi face palmed namely the Hokage

"Of all the traits to pick up" he muttered while the Kazekage's eyes lit up in amusement

Suddenly a voice seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once,

"At the mere mention of my name enemies cower, and allies are filled with hope, the seas calm and storms end at my presence, enemies fear me while allies want to be me I am the amazing the ferocious RINNEGAN WILDER NARUTO-SAMA" suddenly a huge cloud of smoke appeared and quickly dispersed to reveal Naruto who during this time had gotten a new wardrobe.

Instead of neon orange clothes he got a long sleeve shirt that was crimson in color while you could right now it was down it had a mask he could pull up that looked quite like Kakashi's, he had black shinobi pants with a Kunai holster on each leg and a few pouches on the back of his belt. While he traded his blue headband out for a longer black one. He did the same with his sandals.

His arms were crossed and his eyes narrowed however he pointed toward Neji

"For what you did to Hinata last time I'm going to repay to you 10 times over, prepare yourself for the thrashing of a lifetime DATEBAYO"

**A/N CUT that's a wrap LOL I hope you enjoy reading the montage as much as I did writing it, see you next time for Naruto Vs Neji showdown, next time in THE MAN WITH SAGE EYES TTFN ta ta for now.**


	8. Naruto Vs Neji A fight of beliefs

** A/N Hello! Hello! How is everyone? Good well I hope so. So last Ch. We saw Jiraiya's…. "Unique" training methods, now there is a reason for this, the montage did actually have a purpose, and the things he trained him are important for his fights plus he did some training off screen. Without further ado **

"_It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not."-Andre Gide._

Neji and Naruto stood opposite sides of the arena, both of them glaring at each other, Naruto's glare showed resolve, with a lot of anger in fact the rings were lightly glowing red at this point. Neji's glare showed loathing and arrogance. However even with this arrogance in his air he still got ready because if there was one thing he learned, its ninja's are unpredictable.

"don't think that just because you got a new outfit means you stand any chance against me, I am fated to win this battle, just as you are fated to lose" he stated as if it was a fact.

"You talk a lot about fate Neji, you act as if you understand it, but what is our fate am I truly fated to lose as you say I am. Or are you just saying that because you want something to blame." Was Naruto's surprisingly wise reply.

That got Neji's attention "blame? What do you mean" he asked with narrow eyes

"I mean are saying all this just because you want to blame something for the way your life is going, do you want something to take fault for the hand you were dealt? Because when I look into your eyes all I see is anger" _'a lot like the anger I saw in my eyes whenever I look deeply into a mirror'_ thinking the last of that

"Do not presume to know me, fate is not just something to blame, fate is undeniable it dictates everything we do and everything we will become, just as your are fated to always be a loser" '_and I a slave'_

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he settled in his stance, while it was not completely cleaned up his style was notably more clean, he looked balanced and ready to move or defend at a moment's notice, while there was some glaring holes, for just a month it was a huge improvement. Neji's eyes also narrowed at noticing his more refined stance.

"Fine I see that you won't change your mind, well looks like I'll just have to show you I'm no loser"

"First round between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga HAJIME"

For a while neither of them moved both of them content to just stand there and wait a stronger than normal gust of wind flew by kicking up some dust, they chose this moment to strike. Both of them shot off at each other.

When they got close Neji immediately began to shoot off his strikes, his hands were like lightning, and they were no more than blurs to the untrained eye, Naruto however was able to keep up with his strikes dodging each of them, by just an hair, however Naruto made sure not to allow him to even graze him.

Ducking underneath a finger thrust meant for his shoulder, Naruto suddenly shot out a kick at Neji's legs, Neji managed just to jump over however he was unprepared for Naruto to spin with his kick and send out a second kick. It impacted powerfully into Neji's stomach, sending him back a few feet he however managed to land on his feet just a little winded from the blow.

'_Ok so it looks like he learned some __**Taijutsu**__ techniques no problem he will still fall to the might of the __**Jyuuken (gentle palm).' **_Standing up fully Neji said

"Ok so you have proven to not be a complete loser landing that hit on me, however you will still fall to the **Byakugan (all seeing white eye)" **as he said this he activated the **Kekkei Genkai. **Once again both boys stood still neither moving a muscle, Naruto made the first move this time, reaching into his pouch, he pulled out three kunai and tossed them at Neji who dodged each of them with ease, however Naruto was not done he put his hands into a ram sign causing the flying kunai to explode shrouding the area in smoke.

Rushing into the smoke he attempted to use this to his advantage, however Neji's bloodline allowed him to see through smoke and he threw out his palm hitting Naruto square in the chest, however he was surprised when Naruto burst into a bunch of smoke. Again he was shocked when a pair of hands shot out from the ground a gripped onto his feet, and two more Naruto's shot out from each side grabbing onto his arms stopping him from moving.

Then the real Naruto burst from the smoke fist reared back, Neji struggled however the clones had an ironclad grip on his body so he was forced to take the powerful blow, it caused his head the jerk to the side blood flying from his mouth, next was a blow straight to his abdomen causing him to his in pain. Naruto kept this up relentlessly beating the boy's body thinking back on what the bastard did to Hinata, the rings glowed a bloody red as each of his hits got more powerful.

Neji however was furiously thinking of a way to escape, '_Damnit'_ he thought angrily_ 'how could I let myself fall into this kind of position, and he's not even giving me enough time to think'_

Finally stopping for a second Naruto held up both of his arms, **"Shinra Tensei" **he said, and suddenly Neji was just pushed into by a sudden wave of something, he was sent flying before he crashed into the wall cratering it. Naruto stood there glaring angrily at were Neji flew to the red in his eyes slowing fading away. Slowly at first he began to step forward, only to hear

"Your within my range of deviation" came Neji's voice and it revealed him in a strange pose however he was not uninjured evidence supported by the blood currently running down the left side of his face, and down his lip.

Naruto had no time to react as Neji shot off faster than before

"Two palms" he shouted and while Naruto tried to dodge both attacks landed causing him to gasp in pain at the feeling of his chakra point being sealed,

"Four palms" the force of the blows forced him to take a step back, as much as he wanted to he couldn't move

"Eight palms" now he was actually sliding slightly from the force behind the attacks

"Sixteen palms" he started sliding even more before he eventually crashed into a tree leaving him nowhere else to go as his body was forced to endure these attacks.

"thirty-two palms" his hands moved quicker than most Chunin could track, the force of his blows were shaking the tree as he tried to cause as much harms as possible

"eight trigrams **SIXTY-FOUR PALMS**" with the he pushed his hands to the limit moving them faster than he had ever moved them before causing actual rips in Naruto shirt from the speed of the blows, finally he stopped with the grand finally his palm was pulled all the way back with the chakra actually bursting off of it, with as much force as he could muster Neji slammed his palm into Naruto gut, the excess chakra flying off in a small explosion of chakra, the force of the blow actually managed to splinter the tree causing it to tip over.

However Neji wasn't done yet before the tree had even fully fall he spun at huge speed while expelling chakra huge amount of chakra from his pores "**KAITEN (Rotation) **with that a huge sphere of chakra flew out of him causing Naruto to get caught in it, it launched him away, causing him to bounce a few times before crashing into a boulder shattering it.

Neji stood there huffing before he fell to his knees he was absolutely spent from that excursion. But the chances of him getting up were slim to none.

Inside of the rubble of the rock Naruto laid slipping in and out of consciousness, '_no' _he thought '_I can't lose not like this, not to him… no… no…. No….NO…..__**NO' **_his eyes which had nearly shut snapped open as chakra exploded from his form, while most of it was his there was some red inside showing the Kyuubi's charka was beginning to leak into him.

With Neji he was ready for the proctor to call the match when the pile of rubble that held Naruto exploded outwards with Naruto standing there chakra pouring off of him, causing actual stress on the floor. Neji was forced to cover his face from the amount of wind blowing at him

'_w-what power how in the world does he have this much chakra'_

However instead of an answer Naruto appeared in front of him in a burst of speed, his fist connected to Neji's face before the boy could even register who was in front of him. Neji was sent flying away however Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him into the air, appearing above him with his leg raised high in the air Naruto let out a yell as he brought it down smashing into Neji's face causing him to launch to the ground at break neck speed. Crashing into the ground with a crater forming where he landed, when the smoke cleared it revealed Neji completely unconscious. It took a little while but the ref gathered his wits enough to call out

"WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND NARUTO UZUMAKI"

**A/N well that's it for the Naruto vs. Neji battle I hope you all enjoyed I'll see you all next time in The Man With Sage Eyes TTFN ta ta for now**


	9. Escalating Conditions

**A/N Hello! Hello! Welcome back to the next Ch. Of The Man with Sage Eyes, I hope you all enjoy this one, and if you are then that's good. Oh and I'm going to do a new segment called song of the Ch. This will be a song I like that I hope you'll check out.**

**Mandopony-Just Gold.**

"_Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple"-Dr. Seuss _

When Naruto beat Neji he expected to be met with silence or even boo's at him beating a clan prodigy, at first it seemed to be silence. However when the crowd slowly at first began to cheer, he stood there for a second shocked at the fact that the village was cheering for him. Allowing a massive grin to form over his face he raised his fist into the air,

"h-how" a whisper reached his ears, turning he saw Neji had woke up, and was staring at the sky in shock

"How could a clan less loser like you beat me? A Hyuuga." He asked confused

Walking over to Neji he plopped down next to him he put his finger on his forehead, putting some of the blood on his finger, taking his other hand he took some blood from his mouth onto his other pointer. Presenting them to Neji he looked thoroughly confused.

"What do you see?" Naruto asked

"I see our blood but what does that matter" nodding at his answer Naruto answered his question

"yes and as you can see there is no difference between my blood and your blood, we are the same both of us human, it does not matter if your born a noble or a street urchin, both bleed red, and in the end its not what's in our blood that makes us special it what's in our deeds that does that." 

Neji seemed to be thinking this over as the fixed up the arena and gave the fighters five minutes each to prepare. Finally Neji asked a question that had been on his mind for a while

"Why do you believe so strongly that you can deny fate? Was it not fate that dictated you be born an orphan, was it not fate that determined you would awaken those eyes?" this caused Naruto to look up with a thoughtful frown

"maybe it was fate" he started "however it was my choices with these eyes that matters, and yea maybe fate did dictate that I would be an orphan, maybe what was my destiny since I was conceived"

"Then why? Why fight the fact that this is how you were born, with no one"

This caused Naruto to chuckle "the conditions of our birth does not change the fact that in life anything is achievable, you see Neji the reason I won is because I don't believe in something like fate, to me your fated to be born and your fated to one day die, what you do in the time in between is your choice and ask yourself this Neji" looking him right in the eye Naruto asked

"If you were to die right now would you be happy with the choices you made?" the question hit Neji hard and caused him to go into deep thought.

However Naruto stood up and began to walk away, "you don't have to answer it now, just think about it after all I know when I die I'm going to die like I lived" turning to Neji with a grin as he walked

"I'm going to go out guns blazing fighting for what I believe in, and if that's how I die, then I know I had lived with no regrets"

And with that he vanished into the exit to get to the fighters box. As soon as he walked inside he was immediately swarmed,

"Good job man, wish it could have been me to kick his ass" said one Kiba with a slap on Naruto's back. This caused the blond haired shinobi to scratch the back of his head with a blush

"Thanks mutt that means a lot" he said

"Don't push it" snapped Kiba

"Naruto you finally changed your outfit" one surprised Ino said

"Out of everything you decide to take note of Naruto-san's wardrobe change." Butted in Shino

This made Ino Tch, "well someone got to do it, I mean the rest of you are probably content to let it rest but I have to have questions Shino nodded to this accepting her answer.

Naruto gained a sour look on his face, "well it's not by choice"

__flashback_-_

_Naruto laid against a rock, puffing in exhaustion, Naruto allowed himself a short break, _

'_Say what you want about ero-sennin but he can be a slave driver when he wants to be.'_

_So he thought he would give himself a few seconds to rest however he heard a cry, one that he would remember for the rest of his life._

"_**DODGE" **_

_However he could not react in time and was hit was hit by a giant ball of flame. It burned like all hell causing him to jump up and run around, Jiraiya stood nearby with a dead pan expression on his face before pointing to the river and saying_

"_There is a river over there you know."_

_Amazingly Naruto heard this before running over to the river and jumping in causing a lot of steam to come out of the water. Launching out of the water his flesh already healing Naruto shouted at him_

"_ARE YOU CRAZY!" he screamed Jiraiya hoping to express how much hatred he had for him, Jiraiya however simply laughed off his students rage while saying_

"_Most likely, but anyway you clothes are wrecked Naruto, what are you going to do about that, unless your gonna go out there naked, you're going to need something new"_

_Looking down his clothes were wrecked, while he did know how to sew together minor cuts and holes, but now his clothes were unrepairable. "Just great" he muttered_

_So after a small argument on Jiraiya paying for Naruto's replacements, however at the shop however Naruto ran into a small problem,_

"_What do you mean you don't have any more orange jumpsuits?!"_

_The shopkeeper was glaring at Naruto cause of the noise he was causing _

"_I mean that I burned the last of them in the fire, they were not selling good enough to warrant me buying anymore, frankly I don't know why I bought that set, but you bought the only ones so I decided to make use of the rest."_

_This caused Naruto's head to drop before his head snapped to Jiraiya "you planned this didn't you?" he asked accusingly causing Jiraiya to look at him shocked _

"_How could you even think about of accusing me for that? I told you to dodge if you were faster than you would have gotten out with your precious jumpsuit still intact."_

_Naruto however just narrowed his eyes before walking into the store, "fine ero-sennin but mark my words I will have vengeance for this one day… ONE DAY!"_

__flashback end__

Everyone listened to him with dull looks in their eyes the only reason he had changed was due to the fact that his last outfit was burned to a crisp and could not be used. Seeing their stares Naruto began to rub his nose allowing them to see his hands. Before his hands looked fine a little rough from training however now they were in rough shape, like he hit something over and over again. Most of them either winced or nodded in respect at the signs of his harsh training, however everyone was surprised when one hand reached out and grabbed his.

Everyone turned to find Hinata grabbing Naruto's hand, raising his hand so it was level she brought out some medical tape and began wrapping his hand. All of this time she refused to meet his eyes while blushing up a storm however she had a fire in her eyes. Naruto also was blushing while looking away; he was not used to this. When Hinata finished his left hand she went and wrapped his right hand. When she finished both his hands except for his fingers were taped up.

Clenching and unclenching his fists to get used to the feeling, Naruto smiled widely at Hinata before putting his hand on her head, "thanks a lot I appreciate it" he said honestly

Everyone else was silent unsure how to react to the adorable scene in front of them, only Ino seemed to notice that Shikamaru had already fought in his match, and the puppet guy was forfeiting his match, now it was just Sasuke and Gaara however Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

It took a little while however both Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a giant swarm of leaves. Gaara at this point was looking very annoyed. Looking at Sasuke he asked

"Do you know who I am?" he asked which confused Sasuke

"Yea Gaara of the desert right?" this caused Gaara to shake his head

"No I am Gaara… of the funk" he said with a UN ch UN ch UN ch _Gaara of the funk_ being heard after he said his name.

Up in the stands Naruto turned to Kankarou "does that happen every time he says his name?" which caused the other boy to sigh

"Sadly yes"

"Really? Gaara of the funk" UN ch UN ch UN ch _Gaara of the funk_

"Please don't do that" back to the fight

"You have kept me waiting and there is only one punishment for this, a battle of DDR"

"DDR? wait!"

"GO" suddenly a bunch of arrows started flying in front of them Gaara hit every single of them with a perfect, or a great, on the other side Sasuke was barley hitting any getting mostly almost and miss. But on the other side Gaara WAS still going strong, at the end instead of a perfect or great it only says marry me.

"The funk was not with you no-"HOWEVER it was at this moment that the author decided to forward the plot, so a smoke bomb went off in the kage booth signaling the beginning of the invasion.

Seeing the invasion had started Gaara and his siblings both began to jump off into the woods.

**UP IN THE STANDS**

Naruto and many others had fallen prey to a **Genjutsu **which caused them to fall asleep, only higher ranking shinobi were able to break the Genjutsu. Seeing as the kids were going to be needed Kakashi appeared next to them, he woke up Naruto, Shino, and made Shikamaru get up. He was quick to issue them order

"you guys need to go track down the Gaara and his siblings, then you're going to put them down understood?" he said getting nods from all of them quickly he slapped his hand on the ground and summoned a small dog, "here he will help you track them" he said getting another nod from everyone seeing this he jumped off to defend his home.

In the end it was only Naruto who made it to Gaara, Shikamaru and Shino were left behind to fight leaving only Naruto who had caught up to Gaara and Sasuke. Landing next to Sasuke he asked

"How is the situation?" he asked examining everything

"Gaara is entering some kind of powered up stage, the sand is becoming harder and harder to dodge" Naruto nodded at this,

Gaara however did not want to wait, he began throwing a bunch of **Suna Shuriken** (**Sand Throwing stars)** Naruto blasted them away with a quick **Shinra Tensei,** before he and Sasuke jumped in different directions, they both threw some kunai and shuriken, however they were not enough to penetrate the sand.

But neither one of them stopped, all the while Gaara stood and took the blows before he suddenly lashed out slamming into both Sasuke and Naruto sending them flying. Naruto crashed into a tree a little while away with the sand trying to crush him but he blew it all away before he could.

Flying through six hand seals Naruto put his hands to his mouth holding the tiger hand seal. **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Fire Release Great Fireball Jutsu) **he pumped a lot of chakra into it he spat out a huge roaring flame which quickly engulfed all of where Gaara was. The flame completely destroyed the tree and when Naruto stopped for a second he took in a deep breath his chest expanding, this time he put his hand to his mouth in an o shape then he shot out a huge ball of flame which crashed into the ground causing a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Gaara his sand shifted, and not at packed onto his body however he was fine.

"It will take more than AAAAAAA" he began before suddenly screaming when a hand engulfed in lighting exploded from his stomach. Blood flew from the wound and Gaara coughed some up, behind him stood Sasuke his Sharingan activated. He held his hand in there for a while, the lightning sounding like birds

"**Chidori (a thousand chirping birds)**" he muttered. Before removing his hand allowing Gaara to fall to his knees.

"No" Gaara muttered looking at his blood in shock, "my… blood you spilt my blood, my blood… aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** he started screaming.

When he began screaming huge amounts of sand rose around him causing Sasuke to jump back. The sand kept going and going until it was beginning to grow huge, bigger and bigger it grew both Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock at what was happening in front of them.

Eventually stood a huge Tanuki made completely in sand atop its head there was Gaara, unconscious from shock

"**HA HA HAAA IM BACK!" **shouted the Tanuki with a very different voice.

'_Damnit what are we going to do against that, it's to massive if only I had something that could equal its size then we might have a chance' _Naruto he grabbed his neck as the curse seal began to burn.

'_Damnit not now!'_ cried Naruto in his mind as the seal began shifting the marks spreading across his body 

"**Ku ku ku don't worry Naruto I will give you some power, however only will it be free this onetime"** suddenly Naruto was flooded with power, this power however was a sickly purple and killed the plant life around him.

Looking at Gaara '_this would help but I'm still to SMALL' _suddenly images flooded his head, his eyes lost all life to them as he stood to his feet, suddenly he began calling Kyuubi's chakra with the purple and red chakra swirling around him, he focused to them into his hand while the Tanuki seemed to be more busy with being free.

Saying nothing he slammed his hand into the ground there was an absolute HUGE explosion of smoke, however all of the smoke was blown away when an unearthly roar was heard causing not only Sasuke has to use chakra to not get blown away. Suddenly a feeling of pure death seemed to radiate everywhere, looking up Sasuke could only gasp in shock as he looked at a beast he had been told was dead. There standing tall and proud with its nine tails swaying stood the monster of monster

THE KYUUBI NO YOKO WAS JOINING THE FIGHT

**A/N the Kyuubi is free! How could this be oh woe is me we are all gonna die, or maybe not guess you'll have to figure it out in the next Ch. (sorry for no update yesterday I got sick with a disease running rampant across America… Laziness) TTFN ta ta for now **


	10. A Fight Between Titans

**A/N Hello! Hello, welcome back to another Ch. Of Man with Sage Eyes now I know what you're asking, (one reviewer) asked how Naruto can use the fireball jutsu, the Rinnegan gives the user an affinity to all five elements and Jiraiya knows many Katon Jutsu, so using this logic he taught him this jutsu, also it was so powerful because he pumped a lot of chakra into it. Without further ado **

"_Don't cry because it's over, Smile because it happened."-Dr. Seuss _

Naruto stood atop the Kyuubi, his face was set into a grimace as the marks that had spread over them were still glowing a sickly red; however the glow faded leaving behind black tattoo like marks. He was panting lightly not from exhaustion but from the stress his body was undergoing with all of the chakra running through it. The pain was intense however he would bare it, for his village, for his precious ones.

Shukaku turned at the familiar sounding roar and turned, smiling wildly "**KURA…. Wait"** he suddenly said "**you're not him, you're a fake**" this made Naruto wince now knowing the intimidation factor of his Kyuubi look alike was gone.

You see this was not the real Kyuubi, and it was nowhere near the Kyuubi's actual power, when he was trying to figure out a way to equal, the height of the Ichibi his mind was assaulted with images of another jutsu he could perform, the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu) **and how he could summon creatures, we'll all it took was some of the Kyuubi's chakra with Orochimaru's to give it more power, to create a Kyuubi look alike with around one and a half tails worth of power.

Knowing the hoax was up the Kyuubi's red eyes faded into **Rinnegans** like Naruto's. Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought, now that the Ichibi knew this Kyuubi was fake than more than likely it would have no qualms about attacking, and at this point Naruto knew this would be a very tough fight.

"**YOU BASTARD YOU TRICKED OH ILL KILL YOU, ILL CRUSH YOU UNDER MY FOOT FUTON: RENKUDAN (WIND RELEASE DRILLING AIR BULLET)" **the Ichibi's stomach expanded before he punched it sending out a huge blast of air.

Naruto's eyes widened at the huge jutsu fired before he and the Kyuubi jumped to the side narrowly dodging the technique which caused a huge explosion not too far from them, this send a huge gust of wind flying everywhere, Naruto's hair was being blown forward as was the Kyuubi's fur.

'_Oh no Sasuke is down there I need to get him up here' _putting his hands in a seal he slapped it to the ground and with a poof there was Sasuke.

"What, why am I on top of the Kyuubi?" he asked quickly looking down at the head he was riding on

"I summoned you so you would not get hurt, there is no more time to explain HOLD ON" Naruto responded

While this happened Shukaku began to fire of more air bullets that the Kyuubi ran to the left to avoid, suddenly the Kyuubi's mouth had flames coming out when he suddenly turned and shot flames out of his mouth like a flame thrower. This clashed with one of the air bullets; this caused a huge tornado of flame to form in the middle of them. When the tornado died down the Kyuubi was forced to jump in the air to dodge another bullet.

Flipping in the air like a wheel, while the Ichibi shot another wind bullet Kyuubi shot a huge ball of flame to counter. They met with a huge explosion however the explosion didn't even have time to fade before the Kyuubi was flying though it flames following him for a second he landed in front of Shukaku quickly turning he slapped the Tanuki in the face with his tails, sending the sand giant reeling, he almost tripped, however Kyuubi jumped atop of his sending him to the floor.

Flames gathered in his mouth while The Ichibi's eyes widened before the Kyuubi shot a huge stream of flame at him, it shot out from the sides causing a huge forest fire to break out. When it ended the Ichibi face was burnt however he was fine, as was Gaara who was defended by a cocoon of sand stopped the fire from burning him. The Ichibi kicked the Kyuubi off of him before he got up

"**THAT'S IT THIS ONE IS GOING TO WASTE YOU!" **his stomach expanded to huge proportions Naruto turned to Sasuke

"Sasuke we got to help Kyuubi!" he shouted getting a nod out of Sasuke

While Shukaku was charging his attack, the Kyuubi's mouth was filling with more and more flame Sasuke and Naruto both went through the same hand seals, hoping this would tip the scales

"**FUTON: RENKUDAN" **The sand Tanuki roared

"**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU" **yelled both Naruto and Sasuke while the Kyuubi roared while shooting of its own flames.

The end result was all three of these jutsu clashing, is stayed that was for a while, before a huge explosion of flame happened there was ash everywhere. And from the ash Sasuke emerged flying across the skies at high speed, from the way Naruto looked it seemed he used a **Shinra Tensei **to launch Sasuke. Sasuke flew across the sky **Chidori **in hand, he left a blue streak in the air, one that a few ally shinobi saw, a blue streak with a glowing top almost like a spear a

"Lighting spear" one Konoha Chunin muttered when he saw this, before he went back into combat.

For Sasuke it was intense as he flew across the sky he only had one shot at this, seeing his target he grit his teeth before bracing, sand shot out to block him however he merely thrust his hand forward piercing straight through. He continued until his hand met Gaara's shoulder, they seemed to stop for a moment before

"**Chidori" **he whispered before both of them were engulfed in a huge amount of lighting causing Sasuke to grit his teeth while Gaara screamed in pain, waking up Shukaku began to dissolve

"**OH COME ON I JUST GOT HERE, DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK IT'S STUFFY IN THERE"** he screamed before his form fell into a huge pile of sand. Sasuke and Gaara fell both boys exhausted and one of them greatly injured.

On the ground both of them laid on the ground, before a few crashing steps were heard they looked up into the **Rinnegan **eyes of Kyuubi before he puffed into smoke and Naruto landed next to Sasuke. He looked at Gaara before turning to Sasuke

"Can you stand Sas-"

"How?" Gaara asked weakly before they both turned to him

"How could you who hold someone dear to themselves beat me?"

This caused Naruto's eyes to soften

"you're a Jinchuriki, well as you can guess so am I as you saw I hold the Kyuubi in my body" he looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes, he looked shocked but he didn't see any fear.,

"You were lonely weren't you?" Naruto asked getting a nod out of Gaara. Walking over to him he squatted next to him

"I know how you feel that loneliness, it has a crushing feeling to it doesn't it? Makes you hate everyone, wishing and hoping that someone would acknowledge the fact that you exist, and when they don't you hate them more that's how you feel isn't it?" he asked not noticing the marks of the seal were quietly receding from his face back into the seal on his neck.

Gaara nodded again "how did you deal with it?" he asked which made Naruto scratch his cheek

"Well at first I acted out pranking people, causing them grief thinking that even if it was bad any attention was better than none, you know I was a lot like you. Angry at the world lashing out at anything I could, luckily I made friends and stopped feeling the need to lash out, but one wrong move, one action done slightly different and I would have been just like you" he said with sadness in his voice. Sasuke looked at his teammate in shock; he never knew that Naruto had that kind of life.

While it was true he knew how Gaara felt when it came to loneliness Gaara was worse off. While he had the Hokage and eventually found friends, Gaara had been alone all this time, he was forced to face this longer.

"So I can't be saved" muttered Gaara "who would want to be friends with a monster like me" he said with trace amounts of sadness however he was shocked when he felt a hand on his chest over his heart

"then I'll be your friend," Naruto said with a smile "you're not a monster Gaara, but you jail one, and people like me and you, us who are the only ones that stand between the world and them, we need to be stick together, so even though the world turned its back on you will be your friend. And that's the promise of a lifetime Datebayo" Naruto said

Gaara was shocked that someone was willing to be his friend he looked at the blond boy

"Friends" he tried as if it was a foreign word before giving s small smile "I would like that Uzumaki… Naruto…" he said quietly Naruto stood up smiling before a shout of

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" was heard and Naruto was forced to jump back to dodge a puppet slash a blade, and jump back again to dodge a blast of wind. Reveal Temari and Kankuro. They both were ready to fight however Gaara said

"Temari… Kankuro, we are leaving." He said calmly they both looked at him in shock, before they reluctantly agreed. Kankuro grabbed Gaara and jumped away with him while Temari made sure they were not attacked from the back.

As they were leaving Sasuke made to stop them however Naruto held out his hand

"They attacked us Naruto we should stop them and capture them." Naruto however shook his head idly noting that Sasuke called him by his name instead of dobe for once.

"I know Sasuke, however I have a feeling we should let them go, you're going to have to trust me" he said while Sasuke seemed to think about ignoring Naruto before relaxing

"Alright dobe ill trust you on this."

"Glad to hear it teme."

**_ BREIF TIME SKIP AFTER THE INVASION_**

Sasuke was walking down the streets of Konoha he felt sadness at what had happened to his home. While admit ably his love for Konoha was not as strong as others, he still loved his village and to see it so hurt, well it was as if he could feel the pain. Not to mention the news of the Hokage's death hit him hard. Like many others he felt as if the aged Hokage was a grandfather to him and for him to be taken so harshly by Orochimaru the monster who put his teammate into a coma and branded Naruto with the seal he felt his hatred for the man bubble. He hated his as much as Itachi at this point.

"Help" came a weak voice thinking it was a civilian who was injured he ran over to see something quite different. It was an **Oto (sound)** shinobi trapped under some debris, he laid there wounded. Looking up at the sound of footsteps the Oto shinobi gave sigh of relief.

"Can you please help, I'm in quite the jam here hehe" he said hoping the rumors of Konoha being merciful to enemy shinobi were true.

Meanwhile Sasuke was in deep thought '_maybe I should help him even though he is an enemy that wait… he works for sound Orochimaru apparently led the invasion for sound, so this implies that he leads sound meaning that this is HIS underling, so if I killed him here wouldn't that be like getting revenge on Orochimaru?' _his eyes widened at the thought, '_no I couldn't it would not be fair to the man, but he did invade us so why should I show him mercy?'_ suddenly he got a blank look in his eyes.

Walking up to the man who gulped nervously at the look he decided to appeal for mercy "h-hey I thought that Konoha shinobi were supposed to show kindness to the enemy" he tried. This stopped Sasuke for a bit giving the man some hope.

However when Sasuke untied his headband and put in into his pouch he felt fear, "there now I'm not a Konoha shinobi" he told the man.

Pulling out a Kunai he approached the man who began to thrash trying to get away while screaming for mercy. Sasuke grabbed his head holding him still, the men continue to beg for mercy, pleading, crying, and doing anything to stop him. He raised his hand slowly.

Naruto sighed while walking around however he stopped when he spotted Sasuke he was about to greet his teammate, however when he saw blood splatters on his shirt and left hand with dead looking eyes his voice caught in his throat. Watching his teammate walk away Naruto followed. Soon enough Sasuke arrived at the pier he sat on all those years ago. The sun was setting all the same, and Sasuke stared ahead with unblinking eyes.

He didn't even flinch when Naruto sat next to him, however when Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed a blue Popsicle did he look. Naruto smiled at him before breaking it into two and held out one side to Sasuke who just stared at first. Slowly however he reached out and took it. Naruto smile more at this before he looked out at the lake happily munching on his pop. Sasuke soon followed at a slower pace.

At first they seemed content to just sit there and eat however when Sasuke started to shake lightly did Naruto's face got serious as he looked over at the silently crying Sasuke, he did not speak a word, he didn't make a sound he only put a hand over the Uchiha's shoulder, he looked out at the sunset hoping that Sasuke would be alright.

**A/N AND THAT'S A WRAP yeah so Sasuke has killed his first person in cold blood, well not cold blood he feels sad as you can see, but this is important so do remember it. TTFN ta ta for now **

**P.S summoning jutsu on manga viz is called shinobi conjuration I just found that funny**


	11. a short respite

**A/N Hello! Hello! How are all of you today? Welcome to Ch, 11 of Man with Sage Eyes. Man 20,000 words who would have thought that I would come this far? I really didn't in fact I still kind of expect this to crash and burn but hell I'm going to ride it until I either crash and go up in flame or I land safely with an accomplished story whichever happens I'll be happy knowing that I tried without further ado**

"_I'm the one that's got to die when it's time for me to die, so let me live my life the way I want to"-Jimi Hendrix_

_Song of the day-A New Hope by Broken Iris_

Naruto lay in his bead staring at the ceiling, he felt numb the Hokage was dead… the man who was the closest thing to family to him was gone, now he would never get him back. It's funny actually now that he was gone Naruto realized how little he truly knew about the aged Hokage, but that didn't make him any less his grandfather. Raising his hand he looked at the scroll he grasped, it was delivered by the Hokage's summon Enma.

Seeing no point in wasting any more time Naruto sat up before he walked over to the little table and sat down. Slowly he opened and unsealed the contents inside, there was a Chunin vest and a little box, however there was also a little letter next to it, slowly he reached out and picked it up. It was from the third Hokage and it was addressed to him. Slowly he opened it up and took out to the letter

_Dear Naruto _

_If you are reading this, then I have perished. While I sit here in my office I can't help but look back at the choices I made, your just about to start the academy, and more and more I find myself regretting the decision to allow you to live on your own. However this is not a time for sadness but joy after all today is the day you get promoted to Chunin, I congratulate you Naruto I know you have earned this position but now being able to see you one day be Hokage pains me. But know this Naruto I believe in you I believe that you can one day be Hokage, so I'm going to give you some tips for when you do take the hat. _

_Don't ever let anyone tell you what to do, listen to the opinions of others but allow your heart to guide you it will never lead you astray._

_Never let you're morals change. Whatever you believe in whatever you think is the right thing to do, do it. I know as a shinobi you will have to do unspeakable things, and for you your burden is heavier than most but I know you can do it Naruto. _

_Finally work on your patience being Hokage means having to deal with a lot of stressful situation but you must be strong, for you will be the beacon that everyone will look to in the darkest of times, however if you are weak then your followers will also be weak so become strong Naruto not just of body, but of mind and spirit too._

_Well that's all I have to say about being Hokage the rest you'll pick up over time, in the box you will get with this letter leaves you a few things I won't explain all of it however I do want you to know this, the Chunin vest is mine when I was a Chunin wear it _with_ pride because when you wear that vest your actions not only reflect yourself but all of Konoha, however I know you will do it well._

_That is all I have to say Naruto but know this, I have always, and I always will consider you my grandson, and no matter what you do, no matter whom you become I will always be proud of you _

_Sincerely  
the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi _

Naruto's hands shook as he finished reading the letter, all of this time he knew the Hokage considered him a grandson, however there was always doubt but to know the Hokage truly cared for him, he could not help but let loose some tears. It took him a little while to get his tears under control he looked at the box.

It was a simple wooden box; on the top of it was a symbol for the Sarutobi clan, slowly he reached for the box. Opening it, it revealed a note on the top which simply said _"I know you'll do me proud Naruto"_

Looking inside of the box Naruto took out two books, one was labeled "**the beginners guide to Fuinjutsu (sealing arts)" **the other was the **"beginners guide to Boujutsu (staff techniques *I think not 100% on that one)" **looking at the package Naruto gave a small smile

"I will Jiji I will do you proud"

**A/N I know I know this Ch. Is horrifically short however it was meant to be that way, I promise a especially long Ch next time, but for now please don't hate me TTFN ta ta for now **


	12. A new Mission!

**A/N Hello! Hello! Welcome back! I just want to say thanks for sticking with me for this long it means a lot for you guys to read this story so without further ado**

"_We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness- and call it love- true love"-Robert Fulghum_

"Where am I?" the question echoed down the halls of what appeared to be a sewer.

Last thing he remembered was getting jiji's gift then going to sleep now for some reason he was here. Thinking it could be one if those **Genjutsu **techniques Kakashi-sensei told him about and there was some way to dispel them… he couldn't remember… damn him and his short attention span.

Seeing no other way he decided to just walk forward and see what happened. It took around five minutes for Naruto to become bored, after all just walking forward is pretty boring however he continued on a true champion one worthy of respect! Never stopping! Never quitting! HE WAS…. Bored.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH come on how much farther am I going to have to walk! This is insane" as if answering his yell a voice came booming down the hall blowing Naruto's hair back causing him to put a hand in front of his face

"**I see my warden has finally come to visit me, it's about time after all we have so much to talk about"** Naruto looked forward hoping to see what that voice was but seeing nothing

"**well come on little Ningen (human) I may have eternity, but you don't" **the voice continued, Naruto gulped before looking back, nothing but darkness behind and in front of him,

'_kami-sama keep me safe' _he thought however the whisper that bounced off the wall sent a chill down his spine "_**kami is long dead Ningen"**_

He only took a few steps before the gate came into view, '_why such a big gate´_ he pondered however when a giant pair of glowing red eyes emerged he jumped back in shock landing on his behind

"**I see you didn't get lost on the way here, which would be most unfortunate after all it is your mind"** this caused Naruto to narrow his eyes at him

"So my mind is a sewer?" he asked causing a bunch of teeth each larger than him to appear in the form of a grin

"**Why yes Ningen your mind it a sewer, does this reveal something about you? One must wonder"**

"So if this is my mind and you're here I could only assume that you are the Kyuubi" he said while getting up

"**I see you're capable at basic deduction, well at least you're not an idi-"he** started before Naruto in his infinite wisdom yelled

"WHY THE HELL DID ATTACK THE VILLAGE" he yelled this made Kyuubi sigh

"**Is yelling going to happen often with you?"**

"WHY DOES IT UPSET YOU?!"

"**Only a little"**

"THEN I WILL CONTINUE TO YELL" however it was at this time a crushing power descended onto Naruto causing him to gasp on shock, this power… was unfathomable, he felt so weak as if he could train his whole life and never begin to hope that he could match this power. This stunned him for only a second before he shook himself out of it before glaring

"Ok... what do you want" Naruto finally asked and the Kyuubi smirked

"**Ah you know the obvious, freedom from this damned cage" **the Kyuubi said calmly

"Like hell that will happen" Naruto growled

"**Really? Well I love to inform you that the choice is out of your hands, I mean after all everyday it get easier and easier to let some of my will slip through"**

"What are you trying to say?"

"**don't play the fool, although I suspect it's not an act, you've noticed it as well, the fact that you are calling upon my chakra more and more for smaller and smaller issues."**

"So that was you're doing? Well cut it the hell out" Naruto was glaring at him

"**Don't presume you can order me around Ningen" **the Kyuubi roared even though to him he was barely raising his voice, to Naruto it felt as if a hurricane was trying to blow him away.

"**Just because you have those eyes does not mean that you can demand anything of me! And it's not like I could stop it anyways" **this caused Naruto to become confused

"What do you mean you can't stop it?"

"**I mean it's not my doing that seal you got on your neck it's weakening this seal no that's not right, it's not weakening it fore say there still is no hope of my escape normally, however what it did do was lower the amount of emotion needed to call upon my chakra" **seeing Naruto's confused look Kyuubi elaborated

"**ok so before you needed to feel a certain amount of emotion, or desire in order to call upon my chakra, so say the needed amount before was eh 100, ok so when an emotion reaches 100 that makes it so that you call upon my chakra understand?" **seeing Naruto nod he continued

"**well with this new seal the amount is lowered to say around 50, and sometimes it falls into the 30's and 20's making it so that even a small amount off annoyance causes you to call my chakra"**

Hearing Naruto gulped, if the emotion requirement was falling that low than he could really hurt someone over something small but there was something he had to know first

"Why are you being so helpful? After all aren't you the demon fox that wants nothing but death and destruction"

The Kyuubi sighed **"of course you Ningen think that, after all anything that is different is a bad thing now is it not? But no I don't want death and destruction, I don't even hate humans as a species all with the exception of that man, I am in fact completely indifferent to you Ningen I don't care at all and why should I? After all eventually you all die while I will continue on through the ages"**

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi for a good long while there was an under laying sadness in the Kyuubi's voice when it spoke of how all humans must eventually die, it was faint, hell he barely felt it. But it was there the Kyuubi looked at Naruto before glaring lightly

"**I have grown bored at your presence it is time to leave Ningen"** with that a huge gust of wind blew by sending Naruto flying.

Naruto woke with a gasp sitting up on his bed looking around as he panted lightly, _that_ was the Kyuubi? It was hardly destruction incarnate, and he had issues seeing the Kyuubi as the one that destroyed Konoha, but then again he just met the **Biju **maybe the death and destruction part came later.

Standing up Naruto looked at himself, he was fully dressed that's right he was going to pay Sakura-chan a visit when he suddenly got very tired, well that must have been Kyuubi. He walked out of his door locking it before jumping from rooftop to rooftop on his way to the hospital.

It took him a few seconds to get Sakura's room number, ignoring the nurse's distrustful look he quickly made his way to her room. When he opened the door he was greeted to the sight of his teammate laying in the bed, she looked so peaceful. Sitting next to her war her father, who turned to look at Naruto, his eyes were a little red meaning he had probably cried before Naruto got here, however the rage in his eyes was easily seeable and Naruto was afraid the man would snap at him.

Naruto was surprised when the man sighed before looking down, "don't worry kid" he began his voice shaky and tired

"I don't blame you, I know what happened and there was nothing you can do." The man shook a little as he spoke showing the sorrow he felt

"But when I see my little girl like this, I want to blame _someone_ and even though I know it's not fair I blame you and the Uchiha, I know it's not your fault but I can't help it"

Hearing this Naruto felt really sad for the man, his only daughter was in a coma with a chance of her never waking. Then it hit him Sakura may never wake up, he would never be able to talk to her again, to ask her out only to get hit. While he did not like her that way anymore she was more of a sister to him now, he kept on doing just because that's what they did, that was THEM. Now she may never be a part of it again. All because of the **Hebi-Teme (snake bastard) **he felt his blood boil before taking a deep breath and calming himself.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir I'm so sorry I failed to keep Sakura-chan safe I humbly beg forgiveness." Naruto said as he bowed to the father of his pink haired teammate. The man looked surprised before smiling softly at Naruto and patting him on the head

"don't worry about it kid, as I said neither you or the Uchiha are to blame, if anything I should thank you" Naruto's head shot up a questioning look in his eyes causing the man to chuckle

"if what I heard was right you carried her out of the forest, now not everyone would have done that some would have left her do to the fact that she was dead weight especially in the forest of death, of all places but you two decided to carry her with you. That is praise worthy. So thank you for saving my daughter."

Naruto blushed a little bit after hearing the heartfelt thanks, Naruto never thought someone from his home village would actually thank him, he _was _the Kyuubi **Jinchuriki **after all, but seeing this man hearing his thanks Naruto could not help the smile that formed over his features.

"don't worry about it mister, I never even thought about leaving Sakura-chan behind after all she is my teammate and I'm going to protect my precious people to my dying breath" Naruto said proudly seeing this caused the man to see a flash of someone he had not seen in a long time, the man who eventually became the strongest of their generation and Hokage, a man he was proud to call friends

'_Minato ... your son is so much like you, it's a shame everyone blames him for your death… would you do it again Minato? Knowing how Konoha treated him, are you still proud to call this village home?' _he thought sadly; however Naruto mistook this sadness for something else

"Ah don't worry about it mister I'm sure Sakura-chan will wake up soon" he said hurriedly this caused the pink haired man to chuckle "call me Kizashi kid, your are my precious little girls teammate" Naruto smiled while nodding

"It's a surprise actually, Sakura always talks about you saying how you're so strong in your own special way, and talks about your absolute refusal to let harm befall a teammate" he said with a smile causing Naruto to look surprised

"she says that you're the one who inspires her, when she looks at you she see a boy with absolutely no natural talent" hearing this caused Naruto to get a little depressed "however he makes up for it with hard work, she says you're the one who inspired her to become stronger"

Naruto froze his ringed eyes widening in shock, however it was only a few seconds until a brilliant smile overcame his features "thank you Kizashi" he said gratefully getting a laugh from the man. They talked for a few hours before a messenger came into the room informing Naruto that he was to report to the Hokage's office.

Getting up "well it has been nice talking to you Kizashi, I hope we get another chance" Kizashi smiled at Naruto

"So do I kid" he said with a small smile.

**_ HOKAGES OFFICE _**

When Naruto stepped into the office a small wave of sadness overcame him however he brushed it off easily, turning to the man in the seat he smiled

"How is it going ero-sennin?" he asked causing the now reveled Jiraiya to throw an eraser that bounced off Naruto's head

"SHOW SOME RESPECT BRAT" he yelled at Naruto

"Ok, ok, how is it going ero-Hokage" Naruto repeated before he was interrupted by a pat on his shoulder looking he saw his silver haired sensei

"Now Naruto if you're done antagonizing the Hokage" he said with an clearly amused voice. Sasuke stood behind him with a small smirk this caused Jiraiya to sigh while sitting back down.

"Now as I was going to say, I have a mission for all of you." This made the newly made Chunin and still genin perk up.

"Now the only reason I'm sending you on this mission is because squad seven is running at… less than maximum efficiency" he said getting a sad look from all three of them

"now this is a small mission it should not be too much trouble, there is a man named Tatsumi and he requested shinobi to help him decipher some words from an old ruin not too far from here, your mission is to go and assist Tatsumi in whatever tasks he gives to you"

Kakashi took this time to speak "um Hokage-sama wouldn't this be better suited to someone of the encryption department? That is there specialty after all." Hearing this caused Jiraiya to nod

"true however what makes this ruin special is the fact that it has mentioned the Rinnegan _and _the Sharingan multiple times, Tatsumi thinks the Sharingan will help him decipher the rest however this is also our best chance to find out about the Rinnegan so that is why I'm assigning you this mission."

Kakashi nodded satisfied

"Wow look at you ero-sennin, acting all Hokage like. You planning to take up the mantle?" Naruto teased however Jiraiya let out a bark of laughter

"Fuck no, there is too much I have to do, want to do, and need to do before I'm ready to be devoted to a desk as such, I'm just temporarily taking charge until my associates are able to track down the true **Godaime Hokage (fifth fire shadow) **so until then I'm holding down the fort" Naruto nodded.

Seeing as there was no other questions Kakashi spoke up "alright we will meet up at the gates in half an hour and then were off to meet Tatsumi-san, understood?" getting nods of approval everyone ran off into their respective homes in order to gear up for the mission.

When the rest of the team left Kakashi turned to Jiraiya

"So…." He started causing the temporary Hokage to look at him "I was wondering if you would… well"

"What is it?"

"Sign my copy of your book" Kakashi said while bringing out a book titled icha icha. Jiraiya grinned

"Again Kakashi? Well who am I to deny a fan" as he said that he took the book and signed it. When Kakashi grabbed it he held it into the air it was floating while spinning and a 'du du du DUH' went off in the background

"Really Kakashi, every time?"

**_The Village Gates_**

Naruto and Sasuke waited at the front of the gate, at first they were happy at the prospect of a new mission, now however they had to wait for their chronically late sensei; however it seemed Kakashi decided to be only half an hour late to this one. When he got there he waved with his classic eye smile "yo" he said happily.

Naruto and Sasuke however were both less than amused, and their glares allowed him to know their displeasure

"Ok since were assembled" they both noted how he left out the word all "it's time to move out"

**A/N well that's it sorry for not updating but now it's time for my original arc ECHOS OF MEMORY this is what makes this fic kind of crossover-ish but not really, well maybe it is I don't know however what I do know is that I will see you all next time TTFN ta ta for now**


	13. Questions, upon Questions

**A/N Hello! Hello! How is everyone today? Good I hope. So yeah welcome back to The Man With Sage Eyes, and I have one thing to say, thank you truthfully thank you. When I thought that no one really cared you guys were there and that means a lot. Oh yeah before I forget, I put personal stuff up on here guest, and I would never make stuff up about why this is happening or why that is happening and I would NEVER! Lie about that, and im quite offended that you said I would but hey, it's just your opinion. So without further ado.**

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate, only love can do that." -Martin Luther King Jr. _

It was a calm walk towards the dig site, while Naruto would always love the trees that represented his home seeing nothing but trees got old very fast, he learned this on the mission to wave. So as he walked beside Tatsumi with Sasuke behind them and Kakashi taking the lead he decided hearing about whatever this guy was doing was better than nothing.

"So Tatsumi, what exactly are you doing at this dig site?" The blonde Genin asked the brown haired man to which he looked happy to be asked

"well you see... Naruto correct?" getting a nod from the Genin "what we research at this particular site is in fact ancient civilizations" seeing as the blonde looked confused Tatsumi decided to explain

"well you see Naruto, from what we know of are the great clan wars, that's about as far back as we can go with some form of accuracy seeing as most of the documents of that time were either ineligible or half destroyed" he explained mumbling the last part of that to himself. Seeing as Naruto was still staring he coughed into his hand before gathering himself

"well with sights like this we see evidence that there was in fact a time period farther back than that, this time period I like to call that age of the six paths, which goes that a man with eyes marking him a sage sealed away a ten-tailed one eyed beast that threatened to destroy the world"

When Naruto heard the words six-paths his eyes widened before he grabbed the man by the arm causing him to stop

"what do you mean six-paths, what does that mean?" he asked startling Tatsumi

"um six-paths references the six paths that a sage has open to them the first being the **Tendo(Deva),Shurado(Asura),Ningendo(Human),Chikushodo(Animal)Jigokudo(Naraka) **and finally the **Gakido(Preta) **paths." shaking his arm lightly causing Naruto to let go of him with a sheepish grin.

"These are the paths of a sage, however we have unearthed something truly interesting we have found ancient texts that seem to date even farther back than that, for now we're calling this the **Mazu Bunmei no jidai(age of the first civilization) **and it seems that these people possessed advanced technology far more advanced than ours if we are able to decipher the texts we may be able to replicate some of it, however seeing as this is the only known site than that seems unlikely." He concluded sounding quite sad about it which Naruto just pat him on the shoulder with a smile which he returned.

The rest of the walk was quite dull, in fact Naruto almost began to wish something would happen, hell he would even take an A-rank missing nin going after their client again, that would be better than this. Somewhere in the back of his head he felt that he was going to regret those words.

When they finally reached the camp Naruto was ready to explode, and when they did reach it... He did.

"Oh sweet **Kami** above thank you for allowing us to get here already the walk was soooo boring." Naruto said to himself raising his arms to the sky getting slapped by Sasuke

"we're still only at a camp to look at either old buildings, or old carvings, in old rocks. Don't get to excited dobe" He said calmly getting a glare from Naruto before he sighed he processed what he said and he seemed to lose all color in his eyes and gained three lines under his left eye.

"oh yeah... I forgot about that" Mumbled the blonde getting a shake of the head from his raven haired teammate.

Seeing as the little moment was over Tatsumi decided to explain some things,

"as Sasuke said we are here to look at old scriptures, now the reason I asked for all of you is because that in the scriptures that we have managed to translate there have been multiple allusions to not only the sharingan, but another bloodline called the rinnegan; now if only we really know what the rinnegan was, we could hunt down someone with that bloodline" he said disappointed causing Naruto to look away nervously, He was encouraged not to blurt out his bloodline to anyone who would listen less he be taken by someone who wants to use his bloodline against Konoha. While he didn't have to do much to hide his bloodline as his eyes we're naturally closed most of the time, had had a pair of shades in a pocket just in case he thought that he would need that extra protection, and he even had permission to detain someone and for an indefinite amount of time, it was scary the power he had just by having these eyes.

Snapping out of his momentary depression he clapped his hands, "well if you can all just follow me to the cave we can get straight to work, after all the sooner we get this done the sooner we all walk away happy.

Inside the cave was massive, with the ceiling actually being so high, that it was cloaked in darkness, in front of them was a massive platform that had a giant ring that was connected by stone pillars going off into the walls on the side and into the missing ceiling. On all of the walls were hundreds upon hundreds of pictures along with every single pillar being littered with them, it was a amazing sight. While Tatsumi was distracted by one of his co-workers greeting him Kakashi walked next to Naruto

"be sure to take this time to check out some of the scriptures, this is partly to learn about your eyes" He said getting a nod from Naruto. It was at this time that Kakashi was grabbed by the arm by Tatsumi who proceeded to show him a specific wall pointing a various points which had Kakashi gain three lines under his eye as he used his Sharingan to attempt to decipher what the wall said.  
Since they were just standing around, and quite bored Naruto turned to Sasuke with a grin "hey Sasuke how about we get a spar to pass some time?" Naruto asked with a grin getting a look from Sasuke  
"Aren't you supposed to be reading a wall dobe?" he asked which caused Naruto to look at Kakashi,  
"Kakashi-Sensei is probably going to be there for a while, I think it might we have enough time for a spar." Which got a shrug from Sasuke who started to walk out to the platform followed shortly by Naruto

"ok dobe how do you want me to beat you? Just **Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, **or all of the above?" He asked tauntly causing Naruto to glar

"All of it I'll beat you every which way teme" He growled getting a shrug from Sasuke. who started to stretch out his arms

"whatever you say dobe"

They stood apart from each other both of them in their ready position, time seemed to crawl along at a snails pace, each one waiting for the other to make a move. Naruto started first as he grabbed a kunai form his pocket and threw it at Sasuke which what dodged after he dodged Sasuke ran at Naruto going quite fast. Once he reached Naruto he shot out his fist in an effort to hit the blonde however he was blocked.

Seizing the opportunity Naruto attempted to knee him in the stomach, however Sasuke recovered in time to block the knee before he hit Naruto in the stomach getting a light gasp however he was unprepared for the elbow that crashed into his face sending him a step back. However when Naruto attempted to sweep kick him Sasuke jumped over him, flipping into a kicked that was blocked, however he used his chakra to latch on to Naruto's forearm and pulled him down throwing him off balance, before he kicked the blonde right in his face before jumping back and landing on his feet. Naruto rubbed his nose which was aching after that hit, it hurt, but he wouldn't let Sasuke know that

"man teme hit me like that, and you might heal me for negative damage" he taunted getting a twitch from Sasuke

"are you insulting me dobe?" Sasuke asked him lightly getting a small grin from Naruto

"No, no, no, no..." Slowly his hand reached into his pouch which Sasuke didn't notice "yes" and with that he slammed a smoke pellet onto the ground causing a purple smoke to cover his form and most of that side of the arena which caused Sasuke to brace for whatever Naruto might throw at him.

So when the blonde came flying out of the top of the smoke cloud Sasuke was ready for the fact that the blonde when shooting at him to try and kick him, he was unprepared however for the sudden impact on his stomach that made him gasp, looking down he saw another Naruto who was smirking before he was kicked in the face by the other one. Flipping back a few times he looked up at Naruto with a slight glare

"I thought you couldn't use your clones?" he said calmly standing up

"well at first I could not however as time passed I learned how to."

"cheeky bastard" Naruto looked at him grinning

"ohh that's like the pot calling the kettle black"

"surprising you know how to use that saying I always thought you were to much of an idiot to be able to do that" this caused Naruto to instantly lose his grin

"I'm going to kick your ass teme" he said calmly his shadow clone going up in a puff of smoke.

Without wasting any time, Naruto darted at Sasuke going at an impressive speed which closed the gap between them quickly, opening with a right Naruto was prepared for Sasuke to block it with his hand however Naruto intentionally missed his punch before going with the momentum and dropping to the ground and sweep kicking Sasuke before continuing his spin and nailing Sasuke in the stomach with the same foot which sent the raven haired boy flying however Sasuke recovered in the air flipping while shooting of a sudden "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (fire release: Fireball jutsu)" **hoping to catch Naruto off guard.

It worked the fireball flew at Naruto, time seemed to slow as Naruto raised his hands, channeling chakra into the in order to shoot of a **Shinra Tensei(Almighty Push) **however the fireball was to close and came into contact with his hands and something strange happened the fireball stopped in mid air pressing against some sort of invisible barrier, however soon the fireball began to fizzle out and die and with that Naruto himself gained some energy, not much but a bit. He looked up to see Sasuke staring at him, his jaw open hands dropped and eyes wide

"that's... That's just not fair" Sasuke said calmly however a twitch in his eye let Naruto know that he was anything but calm

"How the blood soaked hell did you do that?" Sasuke asked him calmly which caused Naruto to grin a wide mocking grin

"Fuck you that's how" he said which caused Sasuke to charge at him very, very fast "I see you've taken offense to that" however his response was a fist to his stomach which caused him to spit out blood before falling to his knees head on the floor

"ok I'll give you that one...Teme that one kinda stings" he muttered ignoring the smirk he was receiving from Sasuke "however, just so you know" Sasuke was suddenly kicked right in the nose which drew some of his blood "It takes more than that to put me down Teme!" Naruto shouted at his teammate. When Sasuke looked back at Naruto he glared for a second before smirking

"alright, that was pretty good you know for you" he said calmly however they both missed the fact that their blood on the floor slowly swirling together before stopping and beginning to glow a bright yellow. This caused the caves to begin to shake a lot, as in the entire thing was beginning to cave in. Seeing as it was time to go Sasuke and Naruto began to run for the exit however once they got to the walkway they were both launched back by some kind of invisible barrier. Naruto landed hard on his back, dragging quite a bit away, while Sasuke was rolling across the ground. They both looked around, the walkway fell away, leaving them stranded on the platform, while the ring that surrounded them slowly began to spin, Naruto ran back to the barrier pounding on it, hitting it with whatever he had however it did nothing, slowly his eyes began to turn red while the cursed seal began to spread across his skin, Sasuke next to him charged a **Chidori **and crashed it into the wall however despite their combined efforts it did nothing to the barrier.

The ring began to spin faster and faster, to the point that it was only a blur, slowly the floor began to glow a bright blue, dimly at first however it soon grew to a blinding glow that caused both boys to yell before everything went black.

He stood alone in the crowd no one looked at him, they all just walked past him, however they knew he was there he could hear them, the whispers, they were maddening he just wanted them to stop... No more please

"what did I do?!" the question was loud desperate however it failed to catch their attention

'beast' 'monster' 'demon' 'kyuubi' they whispered

"im sorry please someone anyone NOTICE ME" however no one would, he held his hands over his ears from the ground white snakes began to emerge slowly wrapping around him, he didn't try to resist, he was tired...So tired...

His blue eyes snapped open at that moment, they were unfoccused as he breathed in wildly trying to figure out where the hell he was. He was unsuccesful in this fact, however from what he could tell he was strapped down, he lifted his head, he was also completely nude, with the cursed seal's markings beign the only thing on his '_wait' _he thought to himself

'_those should not be showing' _so he focused and slowly the markings began to fade he looked around again he was in some kind of lab, looking back upwards he saw his teammate across from him,

"Hey Sasuke, you awake?" He asked his voice just above a whisper fearing something would hear him

"d-dobe is that you?"

"yeah it's me do you have any idea where we are?" He asked

"I can't see anything it's too dark" Sasuke said causing Naruto to look at him questioningly

"no it's not, I can see everything perfectly"

"… I don't know what they did to me, but I can't see Naruto, .See" he whispered to Naruto but also to himself.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to speak however he was interrupted by footsteps approaching. Looking he saw two men standing there one was calmly reading from a report while the other spoke

"I fail to see how this will save us, this seems to be just a personal project" the one not reading said getting a sigh

"it's not, we're going to die our cycle is over, there's nothing we can do"

"What do you mean nothing we can do?" the impatient one said angrily

"they beat us, they one, and not only that but they'll be back once life has had it's chance to come back, while we cannot save our own lives we can save ourselves we can save an entire universe instead so that they'll be able to stop them." He said calmly which got a sigh from the bigger man

"I understand professor" he said sadly before leaving the room which caused the professor to sigh before he noticed that the boys were awake, picking up a syringe he flicked it a few times before looking at the boys sadly

"you wont understand what I'm about to do but in time I hope you understand why I did it. When that time comes use your gift wisely and save yourself's from what we cannot, we'll set the ground work, however it's up to you two, you who have the blood of the great one. For what your about to experience I apologize however it's what needs to be done" with his piece said he jabbed Naruto in the neck injecting him with someone unknown serum, the last thing he saw before he fell into darkness was one sentence that would haunt him forever

"You must be ready for the trials to come, no matter what the cost" and then blackness

**A/N AND THAT's IT well that was a doosey, and a long chapter 3k words MAN IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF ;w; tears of joy. Well I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and are willing to see where I am taking this, however so please Read and Leave a review, and do have a good day and I'll see you all in the next chapter TTFN ta ta for now**


	14. The Dark Depths of Madness

**A/N Hello! Hello! Welcome BACK to "The Man With Sage Eyes" last Chapter our hero was captured by some organization and god only knows what was done to him, well god and me muhahah. Sorry it takes so long to update but school is school and with the rewrite I have decided THAT WILL BE A NEW STORY yay. SO without further ado **

_"If you enter this world knowing you are loved and you leave this world knowing the same. Everything in between can be dealt with" -Michael Jackson_

_beep_

What happened? Where was he. Who was he? Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto. Yes that was his name, he sat there all alone, nothing but darkness around him he lay seemingly floating in the darkness

_beep_

What happened all he could remember was the mission, what was it? The cave yes it collapsed and somehow he and Sasuke were captured. What happened to them, wait SASUKE , SAKURA, KAKASHI-SENSEI the world seemed to shake as he remembered the name of his team, he couldn't stay like this he had to get up. The world seemed to crack and pop, suddenly he felt a weight on his wrist looking down he saw a snake had wrapped around his wrist, feeling another wait on his other, it was a chain which was made of an evil red chakra. He tried to budge but he couldn't get either of it to move, he bit his lips

_beep_

his body trembled with effort, he could fight this, he had been fighting it since Orochimaru first bit him this was simple this couldn't stop him, even with the words echoing in his head he felt the burn of the cursed seal spread across his body, he hissed this wasn't real it couldn't be real he had to get to the real world, he couldn't let this claim him however even as he said that he could feel the kyuubi's chakra run through his body he screamed as all the hatred flowed through him, the two chakras coursed through him combining in Naruto before the shot out of him as a brilliant orange, any other time he would have admired how beautifully orange it was however now he could only attempt to force the chakra down. He was beginning to hear voices in the back of his mind,

"restrain him!"

"how strong is he?"

"what is this power!"

he focused on the voices using them as his anchor he felt the sensation of falling hopefully this would wake him.

In the real world Naruto's body was on a rampage, the **ANBU **were trying their best to keep him on the bed however he was kicking and thrashing and often times sending **ANBU **into and through the walls however he regained the light in his eyes and stopped thrashing and settled down however the cursed marks did not recede. He lay there panting eyes looking around crazily as if he didn't know where he was. However he was not moving with that the **ANBU **slowly moved back ready to spring on the boy again however they all let out a sigh of relief when the marks receded back into the master mark on his neck. For a while he lay there before he looked around and asked

"how am I in Konoha's hospital" he asked with the **ANBU** ignoring him as they opened the door and said something before they all vanished from sight which got a pout from Naruto "Rude" he whispered to himself. However he smiled widely when he saw who walked in

"Kakashi-sensei" he said a big smile across his face as his Sensei walked into the room.

Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto before he bent over and picked up a chair that had been knocked over in the scuffle and set it down with the back facing Naruto as he sat down in it crossing his arms over the top of the chair.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" he said lightly causing Naruto to shrug

"not much Kakashi-sensei what about you?" he said causing Kakashi to chuckle before he got serious

"listen Naruto I have something important to tell you" seeing that the boy was paying attention to him he continued "as your sensei I've decided something, in light of everything that's happened you are going to have to take leave for a while" the moment he said this he felt a hand clamp around his collar before slamming him into the wall he had a feeling if Naruto was tall enough he would be hanging a bit off of the floor however since the boy was so short that was not possible.

"What the hell do you mean take a leave!" the boy growled at him causing him to sigh before gesturing to their current position

"as of late Naruto you've been tapping into the **Kyuubi's **more than I feel comfortable withyou need to take a week or two to get yourself back under control before I'm willing to trust you in the field, plus I hear Jiraiya is going out of the village to bring back the next **Hokage **soonso why don't you ask to tag along and use that time to go with him as a civilian instead of a ninja" he said calmly causing Naruto to growl at him, for what seemed like an eternity Kakashi stared into Naruto's ringed eyes at first neither was willing to back down however it was Naruto who broke eye contact first with a pitiful sigh

"fine Kakashi-sensei I'll trust you plus this might even be fun" he said with a forced grin however he couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes even if it was temporary no one wanted to be forced to leave the service it made them seem like they couldn't handle it, however even Naruto had to admit the amount of stuff that happened was abnormal thinking of all that happened Naruto's head snapped up

"hey sensei what happened after the cave collapsed?" Naruto asked causing Kakashi to sigh

"well I couldn't get to you during the cave in and it took me an hour to find you after it settled down, however when I did it was strange, you two were surrounded by boulders and the like however none of them had hit you... You both seemed to be fine, however Sasuke was not."

"What happened to Sasuke?" he asked causing Kakashi to shake his head

"You have to ask him yourself" he said lightly causing Naruto to go into thought

'_so its like whatever happened to us, whoever that man was didn't even happen' _however when his hand reached up and rested on his stomach he narrowed his eyes in rage '_no that's not possible, there is no way in hell that I imagined that, so why isn't anything showing?' _However before he could continue this line of thought another one occurred to him which caused him to look at kakashi

"where's Sasuke?" He asked causing Kakashi to chuckle

"don't worry he's in the next room" Kakashi said causing Naruto to spring up and run into the next room which got a scream in return before a loud slap was heard and Naruto ran out of that room and into the room on the other side of the door with Kakashi chuckling all of the way.

Busting into the room Naruto was shocked to see Sasuke their with bandages around his eyes, seeing this caused the boy's air to get caught in his throat as he looked at his fallen teammate "Sasuke?" he whispered causing the boy's head to turn to him

"hey Naruto" he said calmly causing Naruto to shudder at his voice, it was different, it sounded defeated... Naruto didn't like that sound.

"how are you?" he asked however even as he asked it sounded stupid

"how am I?" Sasuke Parroted which caused an angry sneer on his face which caused Naruto to visibly cringed "HOW AM I" the now enraged Uchiha shouted before standing up "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU SEE THE BANDAGES AND YOU WANT TO ASK HOW I AM" Naruto took a single step back however the Uchiha took a step forward a sneer on his face "you know what's the worst part of all this? Is that besides my eyes the doctors can't find anything wrong it's almost like what happened didn't happen, but I bet your fine huh? I bet you didn't lose not only your eyes but all your dreams destroyed" Naruto looked sad at his friends accusations however Naruto gained a glint in his eyes

"so that's all it takes huh?" Naruto asked in a hiss causing Sasuke to look at him with a confused look

"wha-"

"THAT'S ALL IT TAKES TO STOP YOU" Naruto all but roared at Sasuke who gained a shocked look on his face

"what do you mean?"

"You can work past this, THIS does NOT have to stop you. And the fact that you would let it, is pathetic" Naruto saw the punch coming however he didn't do anything about it allowing it to crash into his face. The force of the blow causing his head to snap back and crash into the wall, however he just looked right back at Sasuke before he grit his teeth and growled "well Teme is it going to stop you?" He asked seriously causing Sasuke to shake in rage

"you think that I want this to stop me? You think that I want to quit here? NO I DON'T! But what choice do I have? I can't be a ninja if I'm blind?"

"who said that?" Naruto asked calmly

"what do you mean dobe?"

"I mean you have to find a way, even if it drives you to the brink of insanity, even if you have to work every night and every day you find a way, and when you exhaust every possible resource? Than you can quit however until then you have no right to say that it's hopeless" Naruto said with such conviction in his voice that Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat.

They both stood there for quite some time Naruto staring at Sasuke, and Sasuke staring at nothing, for what seemed like an eternity they stood there with only their breathing making any kind of sound. However after a while Sasuke seemed to deflate in himself

"alright" he said in just above a whisper "I guess I have nothing to lose by trying, so ill try dobe ill try and make something of this situation, after all it's like that crazy proctor said, we have to adapt in order to become great shinobi this is just another situation to adapt to" with every word he said Naruto's smile grew and grew in size until he was positively beaming in joy

"Alright Teme I'll hold you to that, now If you don't mind me I'm going home I'm tired and I don't feel like doing anything else today" walking over to the window he opened before his face got deadly serious "I don't know what happened to us, who that man was, or what he did. But I do know that it _did_ happen and I plan to figure out exactly what happened." He jumped out of the window before he could hear what Sasuke said, becoming only a blur to the untrained eye.  
-

It was with great hesitance that Naruto walked into his bedroom to go to sleep, ever since he got bit by the snake bastard he had been having nightmares. while up till now he had been dealing with it with all that happened he didn't know if he would be able to. However when he felt just _how _exhausted he was he couldn't help himself as he fell to the bed, asleep before he even hit the mattress  
-

He was back in a familiar landscape, hundreds of faceless people walked by him however by this point he was able to filter them out, what he was staring at was the silhouette of man, a man with glowing yellow snake eyes and black wisps smoke coming off of him every once and again.

"kukuku Naruto you have question, so many questions how far are you willing to go in order to answer them." While in most of his dreams he ignored the man, ignored him until he woke this time he was right, he really did have questions.

"if your asking about questions, than that implies that you have answers"

"ooh? What's this? Finally speaking to me?"

"I don't seem to have much of a choice seeing as your one of the few people in my mind" the level of calmness Naruto had achieved startled and slightly frightened him

"such a sudden calmness, one would startled" all of the while they talked something that Naruto barely noticed was happened the silhouette was becoming more real, the wisps were becoming less rare, and he was starting to become solid, by talking to Orochimaru, or whatever Orochimaru left with him, he was making it stronger. So it was a grit of his teeth that he decided to get to the point

"alright you snake eyes bastard, I have questions that you will answer do you understand me?" he demanded getting a laugh from the man

"alright Naruto-kun ill humor you. One question, that is all I'll answer this time" this caused Naruto to go into a deep thought one question, one answer that was all he had so with this he had to choose wisely or he would walk away from this with no more knowledge than before, so closing his eyes he thought very very deeply about his question.

"what exactly are my eyes capable of" he said causing Orochimaru to nod his head

"a good question, one that deserves a good answer so answer it I will. You possess the **Rinnegan **the third and most powerful of the **Dojutsus **with the **Rinnegan **you will be able to learn techniques that will make you godlike in power, and if mastered you will be unstoppable with those eyes one can accomplish much" he said his voice even

"I get that, but _what _exactly can my eyes do" he said Orochimaru to walk up to him a dangerous smile playing across his lips

"the question is not what can those eyes do, but what can't they do, with those eyes you are everything that I wanted to become, a god in the flesh, one who holds life and death itself in his hands. That is what those eyes are"

"I'm nothing like you" came Naruto's response however when he felt Orochimaru grab is collar and lift him up he smirked

"really, of all the questions you ask, the first ones are what kind of power you can obtain, not if your friend can be fixed, not what was done to you. No you asked about power, which is exactly what I would have done. You see Naruto you and me we are no different, in fact the only difference I can see is..." as he said this his skin began to get color and his form was beginning to be seen "that you are scared to use the power that you are given" with that he was complete and this caused Naruto to gasp in shock for standing right across from him was him however his eyes were that of a snake which showed nothing but malice and hatred. And with that Naruto yelled in shock.  
-

When he woke he was still yelling in shock, however after a time he calmed however no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop his breath from coming in shallow pants. Standing up he walked over to the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but be disgusted, the cursed seal had spread over half of his body, and his left eye went from being purple to black with all of the rings turning yellow, and the dot in the middle being slit like that of a snake, with a grunt of effort Naruto forced the seal to recede back into it's original form, however as he stared at it he felt anger build up inside of him.

With that anger driving his actions he all but ripped the drawer open before putting his hand in and grabbing the Kunai which was tapped into the top of it, he stared at the mark on his neck gritting his teeth he raised the Kunai and began to saw into it, this caused blood to go everywhere on the sink and the wall, on the mirror, everywhere. However Naruto did not stop, he kept going until the entire slab of flesh was off throwing it away from him not bother to check where it landed he looked in the mirror and smiled.

Even though blood ran down his torso, even though his neck was missing some of his flesh, the mark was gone, he wanted to breath a sigh of relief however when he felt a burning sensation on his neck he looked back at it his skin was healing at a rapid rate, and when it was finished it showed untainted skin, Naruto wanted to jump in joy, however that was stopped when a black mark began to come back, his eyes widened as he felt tears burn at the edge of his eyes, and he heard the voice in the back of his mind in all of it's malice, in all of it's tainted joy it whispered

"_**you really didn't think that, that would work did you" **_it was sickly sweet, it was mocking, and Naruto hated it. With a yell of rage Naruto drove his fist through the mirror causing it to shatter and go everywhere. Naruto removed his bloodied hand looking at it before he just let it drop, he took a few steps back and his back hit the wall, he stood there before sliding down to the ground. Grabbing his hair he couldn't help the lone sob that passed through his lips, despite all of what he told Sasuke, despite his brave front. He was falling apart and he could feel it, oh god he could feel it.

And with those thoughts passing through his head Naruto cried into the night a broken boy.

**A/N AND THAT'S IT wow that felt dark, did you guys think that was dark? well if you did good that was the intention. So with this chapter you see just how deeply what happened is affecting Naruto, and DON'T worry I didn't forget what happened in that cave, it just won't become relevant again for quite some time so please Read and Review and I'll see you in the next chapter TTFN ta ta for now**


	15. The Lives We Lead

**A/N Hello! Hello! And Welcome BACK to "The Man With Sage Eyes..." Gotta admit I was hoping for a bit more of a response from last chapter than what I got, but meh I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. BIG NEWS THAT IS BIG! This fic is the only fic im going to be updating till it reaches 25 chapters, around there I might update something else or even add a new fic however this is going to be the only fic that I update. SO without further ado **

**"**_you trusted me, so I'll trust you that's what being friends means doesn't it?"- Rin Okumura _

_In the darkness of night, when no one else was around to see it, he stood there alone, bandages wrapped around his eyes, he stood alone, silently waiting for a sign of any kind to alert him to where his attackers presence was. Silently he grit his teeth lightly as this was already hundredth try, it was hard however he could feel the progress as slight as it was he could feel it._

The attack came quickly, the only warning Sasuke had was the sound of it going through the air, so it was with a hurried step that he dodged to the side, however another strike came at him which caused him to lean back in order to avoid it however he miscalculated how far he would have to lean back and ended up getting hit in the chin, the force behind the blow sent him rolling however he stood back up on his feet. He panted with exhaustion as he had been doing this for quite some time now however he could still stand, and since he could still stand he could still train.

Hearing another sign of a leg cutting through the air he lifted his arms and blocked it, the blow still sent him reeling however hearing the follow-up he once again leaned back to dodge it, this time he managed to lean back far enough effectively dodging the punch, however what he did not realize was that there was a tree behind him, and he ended up crashing his head into said tree

"Shit" he cursed squatting down while holding onto his head, "god I hate when that happens" Sasuke hissed out hearing a chuckle from his partner before he heard the sound of grass crunching and a book opening

"well you didn't expect it to be easy now did you?" Came the voice of one Kakashi Hatake which got a grunt from Sasuke. "Well either way good job Sasuke, even your progressing nicely"

"it doesn't feel like it"

"it rarely does"

silence, both men just stood there in silence as each waited for the other to say something, after a while Sasuke reached into he pouch and pulled out a thing of band-aids which he proceeded to wrap around his forearms, while they didn't do much alone with the painkiller seals written on they did help ease the pain , these were high quality Bandages he had paid a lot of money for that effect.

"Why are you trying so hard Sasuke?" Kakashi asked calmly causing Sasuke to stop what he was halfway done with his second arm. The pause was only momentary however it was there, finishing up his arm, Sasuke put the Bandages back into his pouch

"what do you mean Kakashi?" he asked although he already knew what he meant

"does your revenge really mean so much to you that you'll risk dying due to blindness than give it up?"

"it's not just about my revenge" he said which caused Kakashi to grunt his unsaid question "Naruto came into my room, and told me that the fact that I just let it stop was me was pathetic... And you know what it is. I won't let this stop me, at least not until I try my damned hardest to beat it, so the reason I still work this hard Kakashi is because even though my chances are low they still are not zero and until they are I'm not giving up. I will either achieve my goal, or I will exhaust my body and soul to do so, and that's a promise"

Hearing all this Kakashi couldn't help but see Naruto stand behind Sasuke, while both boys were still as radically different as night and day, you could see that they were rubbing off on each other, the work ethic, the ideology, it was truly something else however at this time, all Kakashi could say was

"that sounds a lot like something Naruto would say, does _someone _look up to him" he said which caused Sasuke to freeze and sputter "What HELL NO who would look up to that dobe?" Sasuke said which caused Kakashi to straight up laugh

"Man who knew that you were such a Tsundere" Kakashi said causing Sasuke to grit his teeth before saying

"That's it Kakashi put em up WE'RE TRAINING" at which Sasuke launched himself at Kakashi causing the older man to laugh as he avoided and blocked the enraged Uchiha's blows.

_He sat alone in his room, the silence was heavy, he didn't like it, however he couldn't find it in himself to break it. It was when the sun was just beginning to rise into the sky that he found the will to move, he shuddered, only now realizing just how cold he was, however he wouldn't let this stop him, he had things that he needed to do today, he had places to be, people to talk to, he couldn't break down on his floor, not when he was getting so close, he was already a Chunin. Looking at the books that were on the desk he felt tears prick at his eyes, picking them up his eyes gained a bit of steel. His __**Jiji **__had given him these books, putting down the __**fuinjutsu **__book he decided to start with the __**Bojutsu **__one. He needed something to distract himself anyways._

When Naruto sat down and opened the book he immediately felt tears, on the first page was the standard greeting and authors note however under it was something written onto it

_"to whomever receives this book, that means I passed on and left it to you, treat the book well, as I made it from years of experimentation, studying and attempting to understand this art, I hope that you learn something valuable from this book- Hiruzen Sarutobi the __**Sandaime Hokage"**_

as he read through the book Naruto was surprised to see that this book was not only a training manual but a journal of such, and the told of the many experiences of the old man, in all his life Naruto never really thought about it however now he knew- he was not truly that close to **Jiji **sure he loved the old man like a grandfather, however he never knew much about him. Reading through the book he felt closer to the old man then he ever did when he was alive, a sad truth but truth nonetheless.

After he finished the first couple pages, he stood up and put the book down, it had a list of things that he needed to buy, and things he could do without anything, seeing as he had nothing better to do he decided he might as well train in it, just because he was on leave didn't mean he couldn't train. So slipping in the shower he washed himself off quickly grabbing his clothes and wrapping his hands, he grabbed the book and put it into his pouch before setting off.

_she twitched, her rest disturbed, wait rest? since when did she start sleeping? She couldn't remember however she wanted to wake, she felt as if she had been under for to long. How long had she been under? She couldn't remember however all she knew it was to long. So with will she didn't know she had she tried to force her eyes open, she could feel it giving, she could feel herself waking, she was almost awake, just a bit more and..._

Green eyes snapped open, and there was a gasp that rang out through the room, Sakura Haruno slowly sat up feeling the ache in her bones, it was not long after her waking that she felt herself be pulled into someone's arms, her eyes widened when she heard sobbing and she turned to the sound

"Papa?" she said tiredly her eyes unfocused as she blinked rapidly to get the sleep out of them. At first her father didn't answer however when he finally did he pulled back and looked his little girl in her eyes,

"Yes sweetie?" he said which caused Sakura to tilt her head

"where am I?" She asked confused getting a strained chuckle out of her father

"Well sweetie this is the hospital, you've been in here quite a while, but don't worry ill explain everything that you missed"

And with that Kizashi proceeded to explain everything that his daughter had missed.

**A/N AND THAT'S IT yea yea yea short chapter I know. however this is all I wanted to do for this chapter, to further each character. SO Sakura is awake, Sasuke is training hard to beat his condition, and Naruto is going to learn Bojutsu. How interesting. SO please read and leave a nice juicy review. TTFN ta ta for now**


	16. The Beggining of a journy

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Man With Sage Eyes" Now someone been complaining about Sasuke losing his Sharingan, well this is to you man, I never said Sasuke Lost his Sharingan, sure I had characters say so but never trust what characters say, as they will never have all the info I have. Everyone '**_**thinks' **_**Sasuke lost his sharingan, however that does not necessarily mean it's true. So without further ado**

_"I may be a pebble, but I'm the pebble that can shatter Diamond"-Asta 'Black Clover' _

'_God damn Kakashi, you wouldn't expect it but that man is a slave driver' _Thought Sasuke as he walked down the street cracking his neck. Once you got passed the teasing that Kakashi did comparing his to naruto-_he was NOT like that dobe- _the man was a very effective teacher, however all that being said it was still hard, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. So here he was later on in the day walking to the store, he had slept for quite some time after he finished training, but he was still sore however it was worth it, as now he was able to avoid anyone who wasn't paying attention to where they were going, as long as no shinobi was not paying attention then he should be fi-

'_of course' _he thought as he felt something impact him, not expecting this he tripped over himself falling onto his rear, hearing that the other person did the same.

"hey watch where your... Oh shit" said the other person which caused Sasuke to shrug as he began to stand up

"hey look um sorry I didn't know... Wait aren't you that Uchiha from the **Chunin **exams?" He heard the question and thought about the voice, where did he recognize it from?

**"**Yes I am, and you were my opponent correct?" He said carefully

**"**Wow how'd you know?" came the voice of TenTen which got a shrug from Sasuke

"I recognized your voice"

"good memory"

This got another Shrug from the Raven haired boy "So" TenTen started "where you off to?" She finished

"I'm off to the weapon store" Sasuke said calmly which got a sound of excitement

"oh cool I was going to be heading there eventually anyways, so might as well head together right?" She said which caused Sasuke to grunt as he began walking away getting a tick mark from TenTen who followed after him with a grumble about Uchiha's not answering questions.

_'in order for one to master __**Bojutsu **__one must be firm, you cannot be afraid to strike, and you cannot be afraid to be struck. __**Bojutsu **__is a hard art to master, often taking many years however the journey can be made easy with the first step practice the stances without the staff than when you remember the stances by heart go through them in a random order, and when you are able to do that without making mistakes than add the staff and fix any mistakes you made.' _

Those were the first instructions of the journal that Naruto got from the third Hokage, so looking at the pictures he slowly and unsurly got into a stance and began to go through all of the stances. As you can guess at first it was slow and rigid, however he didn't stop, so he kept going on at his slow pace, going through the stances shown, every other stance he would look back at the book before going back to it. He continued at this pace, slowly but surely needing to look at the book less and less, until he could go through all the stances without looking at the book, of course he still had to check to make sure he was not messing up the stances but he knew how each stance should _generally _look.

It was around mid-day when he finally stopped before looking at the sun,

"I should probably head over to the Hokage's office and force ero-sennin to take me along with him, oh I might even learn another cool **jutsu" **Naruto said to himself about to take off however his stomach rumbled in protest causing him to grip it with a pained look before he grinned

"but first RAMEN" he yelled before running of fast enough to cause a noticeable dust cloud.

It took very little time for Naruto to find where he was heading, heck he could be blindfolded and dropped of to a random location and he would be able to find out where he was, hey he was a prankster that meant he memorized every single alley every, every single turn, he knew the layout of the entire village, heck in his prank development room back at home he had the entire village mapped out including the sewer system impressive? Yeah it was.

So landing in front of the Ramen stand without so much as a sound, Naruto walked into the place with a large smile on his face.

"AYAME-NEECHAN! OLD MAN! GUESS WHO'S BAAACK!"Naruto announced loudly hearing a lot of commotion from the back, he had no time to react before he felt himself be pulled into someone's embrace

"Naruto!" One Ayame called out overjoyed to have her favorite little man back in the shop however for all the joy one thing had to be done. The sound of a fist crashing into Naruto's head echoed throughout the entire shop which left Naruto with his face on the floor his head steaming.

"you said you'd visit us just as much as before, but now you don't visit at all" she said actual hurt in her voice however Naruto looked up at her and gave her his trademark grin causing her to blush lightly at the sight of it

"sorry Ayame-neechan, but things have been really hectic, ill tell you all about it later but right now I need some ramen" Naruto said with a large grin spreading across his face getting a giggle from Ayame who went into the kitchen to help her father prepare the Naruto special. After seeing the large bowl set in front of him Naruto smiled before he picked up the bowl and began to devour it eating it in average time... For him that is. After he finished his first bowl he let out a content sigh

"that was good man I love the ramen here"

"don't worry your second bowl is on the way" Ayame reassured with a smile however when she saw Naruto's face it slipped a bit

"oh no one will be fine today" Naruto said causing Ayame's eyes to widen she leaned over the counter and questioned

"what's wrong Naruto?" She asked only now taking in his appearance, he seemed mostly fine however his eyes, those dual blue orbs of emotion were dulled, and if there was one thing that Ayame would not stand it was Naruto's eyes being dulled, they truly were beautiful eyes.

"Oh no nothing, it's just that I uhhh... Ate already, yea ate, so im not that hungry- um yeeeah" which caused Ayame to sigh even after becoming a ninja Naruto was still a terrible liar, or maybe it was only with her? However she knew that if Naruto didn't want to talk about something than he wouldn't, the boy would cross oceans and move mountains to help his friends but wouldn't dare have his friends hop a puddle for him, she both loved and hated that about him.

"Listen Naruto... I don't know what happened" Ayame started slowly choosing her words carefully "however I trust that you can handle it. But if you need anything, come here our arms are open... Always" hearing this Naruto's smiled such a brilliantly happy smile that Ayame found herself smiling to

"Thanks Ayame-neechan I needed that." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his trusty Gama-chan happy that she was stuffed before reaching in a pulling out a bit of money and handing it to Ayame before waving

"Bye Ayame-neechan I need to find ero-sennin and convince him to take me with him bye bye!" he said before jumping off Ayame waved at him before she registered what he said

"wait ero-sennin?"

It took only a few minutes to reach the **Hokage's **office after greeting the receptionist who waved back at him Naruto walked inside to a most humorous sight Jiraiya was banging his head into the table lightly while muttering things like "IT MULTIPLIES " or "WHY DOES THIS PILE NEVER STOP GROWING" which caused Naruto to laugh with a sweat drop forming on the back of his head

"Um hey ero-sennin" said sage eyes snapped to him "I heard that you were about to leave to find the **Godaime** **Hokage **and I wanted to know if I could come along?"

Now Naruto half expected to have to annoy and bug and beg Jiraiya to come along, what he didn't expect was for Jiraiya to jump out of his chair grab him by the back of his collar before jumping out the window all while saying

"YES, C'MON LET'S GO IF WE LEAVE TODAY WE CAN BE BACK IN A WEEK" and so begun the search for Tsunade.

For the first hour all Naruto could Remember was the dizziness that came with being dragged at the speed he was going. After they were a good distance from the village Jiraiya stopped dragging Naruto before he plopped the blonde Ninja onto the floor, said boy had swirls instead of eyes, and a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. After Naruto recovered he decided something he was angry, so looking at the source of his anger he decided to do something about it, his foot lashed out and nailed Jiraiya... Right where it hurt, the toad sage couldn't help but gasp out in pain as he fell to his knee to his knees looking up to the boy that struck him he let out a pained gasp before asking

"w-why" it was a simple question

"you dragged me for over an hour, DON'T DO THAT" Naruto yelled at the man who just nodded his agreement if this is what happened everytime he grabbed the boy than he wouldn't do that anymore.

"O-ok **Gaki **message received" taking in one last deep breath the toad sage stood up before looking at the sun "C'mon **Gaki **we only have a couple more hours of sunlight left before it's night." he stated causing Naruto to nod before he dusted himself off and walked next to the man.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before Naruto opened his mouth to speak

"Sooo Ero-Sennin" getting a 'hm?' From the man Naruto continued "do you think you could teach me anymore awesome jutsu?" He asked causing Naruto to gain a fake thoughtful look

"welll I don't know kid I already taught you the **Goukakyuu jutsu. **Have you mastered that one yet" this caused the boy to gain a distraught look in his eye with three lines below his left eye forming.

"it's not my fault that I have trouble doing the hand signs" Naruto said which caused Jiraiya to chuckle

"well than just use less" seeing Naruto's questioning gaze he elaborated "well you see Naruto when you master a **Jutsu **you can reduce the amount of hand signs needed, a true master can even use a **Jutsu **without any hand signs at all" hearing this caused Naruto to gain stars in his eyes

"HOW DO I MASTER THE JUTSU!" Naruto exclaimed causing Jiraiya to laugh

"well you see **Gaki **what you have to do is get used to the way your chakra mold when using the technique when you do that you can learn to make your body do that without the need of hand signs"

Hearing this caused Naruto to nod before he slowly went through the hand signs for the **jutsu **and just like before he could feel the fireball molding inside of himself however this time he paid careful attention to the way it molded, he felt his chakra began to form in a ball in his stomach before it started to heat up, he did this for as long as he could before he turned his head and shot fire out of his mouth into the air, looking at Jiraiya and seeing him nod caused Naruto to smile

"good just like that **Gaki, **keep that up and you'll have the jutsu mastered in no time, and hey if you master that **Jutsu **than ill do you a favor, ill teach you a **Jutsu **the fourth **Hokage **invented" he said causing Naruto to gasp

"do you mean the **Hirashin?(Flying Thunder God)" **which caused Jiraiya to shake his head "oh than you mean the **Rasengan" **This time it was a statement not a question which caused Jiraiya to twitch before nodding his head

**"AWESOME!" **Naruto yelled out to the skies which caused Jiraiya to laugh before Naruto went through the hand signs again, and just like before he held it in for as long as he could before shooting it out into the sky.  
**-**

It was just a Jiraiya said, after a few hours of walking (and Naruto cursing about the fireball burning his lips) the sun was beginning to set. However whether by luck, or Jiraiya planning ahead, by the time the sun had set they had managed to reach a small Inn

"alright brat that's where we're setting up for the night, ill go rent a room you be quiet as I do so" Jiraiya said causing Naruto to stick his tongue out at him, not like he could do much speaking anyways, his lips were burnt to the point that it hurt to speak, however by morning after a good nights re-

'_is that a good idea' _Naruto suddenly thought to himself the memories of the dreams and the like caused shudders to go down his spine, he didn't want to go back there however not sleeping? That didn't seem like a good idea but... He would stay up, he had to he wouldn't lose himself to Orochimaru even if that meant he would have to stay up. So after Jiraiya rented out the room Naruto excused himself to go out back to continue training.

In the back Naruto decided not to practice the **Goukakyuu Jutsu **seeing as his lips needed to heal, and he might annoy some people. So pulling out the Journal he got from **Jiji **Naruto slowly began to grow through the stances once again. What he did not know and could not know Is that Jiraiya decided to watch over him, a worried look in his eyes, he didn't know how much the seal was affecting Naruto however he hoped the boy could deal with it, so master and student stayed awake through the night one practicing and the other watching.

**A/N CUT THAT"S A WRAP! Well that's the end of this chapter. So THE TSUNADE HUNT ARC BEGINS. So yeah hope you all like this chapter, please Read &amp; Review and I'll see you all in the next chapter TTFN ta ta for now**


	17. We March on Stronger than before

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Man With Sage Eyes" Yeah the last few chapters have not really had much action in them, however that is for a reason, as I hope you are able to see I have been slowly but surely progressing the characters. Man deciding to focus on this fic was a good idea, I mean look another chapter already! Before it took months for that to happen Yay! So without further ado**

_"the moment you find the courage to give up you're a life for someone would be the moment you understand love"-Himura Kenshin_

Just as Jiraiya thought, Naruto practiced through the night, even though by the morning the boy seemed exhausted he didn't sleep, Orochimaru must be showing him some horrific images to keep that boy up. But what could he do? This question plagued him throughout the night, however no matter how long he thought he couldn't find out an answer, so he didn't sleep how could he? His ex-best friend and teammate did this to his student, what kind of teacher would he be if he just slept and didn't care. So he would stay awake but out of sight, because he was not doing this for thanks, or for Naruto to praise him, he was doing this because this was all he could do, and as his Naruto's master it was the least he could do.  
_

When the sun started to rise Naruto allowed himself a short break, falling onto his rear, he let in deep breaths calming down his body. However after his body was well rested he hopped back up before stripping of his crimson shirt Naruto relished as the cool air hit his body, however he didn't enjoy it for long as he stood back up while he couldn't do his full workout he could do some of it.

Jumping up and grabbing onto the nearest branch he began to pull himself up it, each time he would switch which side his head would be, he did this 100 times, before dropping down to the floor, where he went down onto his hands before going down, than up another hundred times, and finally he finished up doing 100 sit ups. At the end of this he worked up quite the sweat however he kept himself going, standing up fully he stretched before putting his hands into a familiar hand sign causing three more of him to appear. Stretching for a bit Naruto went and grabbed a branch before snapping it off, looking at the branch he shrugged it would do for now, at least until he could buy a good one,

'_OH maybe I could make my own, but that would involve carpentry which would mean more reading __**Kami **__why am I reading so much lately' _However when he was having his internal debates one of his **Kage Bunshin **had walked off and picked up his book, before it sat down behind a tree and opened it up.

Naruto walked back in front of his clones, giving the branch a couple practice swings, before getting into the first stance, the neutral stance his legs spread and holding the staff like a spear ready to stab. With that a tense silence went over the area, Naruto stared at his clones and they stared back, neither side was willing to make a move.

**SNAP **

that was the sound of a branch being intentionally snapped by Jiraiya in order to speed this up at that both of Naruto' s clones ran at him, Naruto yelped at the blitz before ducking underneath the first punch and blocking a boot to the face with his staff, however his clone used chakra to stick to the staff before reaching far back and sticking his hands to the floor, using the muscle in his stomach the clone lifted the original clean off of the floor however Naruto allowed himself and the staff to be lifted before he let go and almost slammed into his clone, however the other clone came out and kicked Naruto right in the face. Naruto recovered quickly putting his foot on his staff before doing as his clone did and used chakra to stick to it and kicked up uprooting some dirt and lifting the clone into the air, letting go of the staff Naruto flipped over in the air and grabbed the staff before using it to block the other clone's charge slamming it head into the staff dispelling it. Spinning Naruto threw his clone who flipped over in the air and landed on the tree and launched back at his creator, however Naruto kept spinning so when the clone got close he swung his staff downwards and slammed into the clone slamming it into the floor causing a small Crater and dispelling it.

Naruto landed panting lightly before grinning "Man im awesome" he said loudly before going over to get his book, however his eye twitched when he saw a clone reading it,

"And just what are you doing?" Naruto asked causing the clone to look up

"well you took forever so I figured I could pass the time by reading this here book"

"oh and you didn't want to spar with me why?"

"well you technically only summoned me you never said that I _had _to spar with you so I didn't"

"wow you sir are a smartass"

"you do realize your talking to a clone of yourself right?"

At that the real Naruto gained a tick mark in above his eyes before he crashed his fist into his clones head causing it to dispel with that Naruto let out a relieved breath before gaining a thoughtful look

"wow some of those stances are very advanced, to think I'll be able to do some of them so- wait why do I know that?" Naruto questioned lightly before he thought about it "could it have been the **Kage Bunshin **no that be stupid gaining memories from a clone, but if it's true" he slipped his hands into the cross hand seal causing two clones to appear

"alright you two walk into the forest and talk about something- I don't care what- and one of you dispel" when the two clones nodded Naruto could only wait in anticipation, it took about three minutes but sure enough there it was, the clones's conversation came flooding into his mind and this caused him to blush,

"yes that would be a good position to use during... Wait how does the clone know that and I don't? Ah whatever THIS IS AWESOME" Naruto was practically vibrating with excitement, pulling out the **Fuinjutsu **book, what he took the book, he just never brought it out, and taking the **Bojutsu **book he summoned two clones before tossing the books to them "alright you guys know what to do, so get to it" which caused the clones to grumble before sitting down "OH and bring back the book before you dispel!" After that Naruto went into though

'_hmm so I get my clones memories... Still awesome but what else could I use it for' _thinking about that caused Naruto to think back to the **Chuunin **exams '_Orochimaru managed to get the jump on us really easy maybe I could use my clones as some kind of advanced warning system? Sounds cool, might as well try it' _

so with that thought in mind Naruto summoned ten more clones before speaking

"Alright guys, you ten are now part of an elite group, you will be responsible for keeping an eye out for any kind of trouble and dispelling if you see any, this is your mission that is what your trusted to do" when he finished all of his clones rolled their eyes before they all dispersed into random directions to hide and observe as they were ordered. With all that done Naruto sniffed under his arms before shuddering "time to go to the hot springs" he picked up his shirt before deciding not to put it on, he was hot and he didn't want to be uncomfortable, so walking into the Inn shirtless Naruto walked towards the hot springs not noticing all of the looks thrown his way, What? Naruto's body was toned to perfection, even by ninja standards he was in shape, so with that he ignored the looks before walking over to the hot springs.  
_

Sasuke was annoyed while Sasuke being in a bad mood was nothing new, now he had one specific person to target his frustration on, one TenTen. When the woman heard that he was still training she pestered him until he told her why, and when she heard why she declared that she would help train him until he was stronger than he was ever before, she then followed him home before proceeding to'help' him train which was just her throwing wooden weapons at him. To be honest Sasuke thought that she was just wanted an excuse to pelt him with weapons.

However as reluctant as he was to state such he was getting better at hearing the weapons as the cut through the air and being able to react to them, so here they were he was standing in a training circle while TenTen ran around him as fast as she could throwing lots and lots of weapons, seriously how could she carry that many, but any attempts at asking just got a giggle or a cheeky

"wouldn't you like to know"

ducking under another Kunai he reached up and snagged it out of the air before spinning and knocking out three other Kunai, jumping over five shuriken he spun in the air deflecting seven more, when he landed he moved slashing Kunai that were coming in faster and faster, by this point Sasuke was running on pure instinct, instinct that he pounded into his own body for years, the instinct to not only survive but to _win _and with that thought in mind he did a final spin dodging more Kunai before grabbing another one out of the air, and with that he threw both of the Kunai and waited for only a second, and after that second? He felt the sound of Kunai hitting flesh and a gasp before the kunai stopped.

"TenTen?" Sasuke asked unsurely however there was only silence for a while however after a bit he heard laughing

"Man you really are a prodigy Sasuke, we've been at this for only a day and yet you are able to dodge most of my kunai and _hit me back_" Sasuke wasn't sure however he was pretty sure that there was some admiration in her voice, the thought caused him to blush lightly "thanks" he said lightly and with that he fell onto his rear "but im tired, you can throw those things quickly I'll give you that" getting a chuckle from TenTen and with that a comfortable silence ensued. It stayed this way until a new voice was heard "my, my what is this?"

Hearing the voice caused Sasuke and TenTen's heads to snap towards one Kakashi Hatake who stood upside down on a branch right above them. His eyes was in its iconic smile and Kakashi fell right next to the pair "oooh Young love am I right? Seeing Sasuke's strength at the **Chuunin **exams, you couldn't help but be interested and seeing his resolve to still be a **Shinobi **even after going blind, you fell in love am I right?" However no one answered but TenTen went red in the face, and Sasuke gained a bit of a blush enough that Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle after finally breaking out of her state of shock TenTen proceeded to attempt to skewer Kakashi with metal Kunai, Shuriken, and just about whatever else she kept in her scrolls all the while Kakashi Danced out of each and every blow, chuckling all the way.  
_

Sakura sat in front of the mirror examining herself, she was scrawny, _very _scrawny, she looked at herself and she could only feel disgust, _this_ is what she was doing to herself by dieting, sure it wouldn't be to this degree, but it still was the thought. Looking at the hair that she always felt to proud of, it had grown, before it reached her neck, now it had grown all the way until it reached her back. Before she would have marveled over her hair, however now it only brought bad memories. And reminded her of her weakness of the weakness that held back her teammates, of the weakness that left her in a coma. Of her weakness that she was so proud of until she was showed just how pathetic it really was. With a deep breath of disappointment Sakura was about to turn the wheelchair away from the mirror, that was in fact until she heard the door open. And in walked Kakashi her sensei

"Hey Sakura how are you?" He asked lightly causing her to let out a breath of air

"im ok Sensei just a little bit down"

"may I ask why?" He asked causing the girl to bite her lip

"it because.. Im weak, Sasuke, Naruto, both of those guys seemed to have grown so strong since I was... Incapacitated. And me? Even before that I was weak, to weak to stand next to Sasuke, to weak to stand with Naruto, Hell I was to weak to even chase after them" by this point Sakura had tears flowing out of her eyes "I don't want to be weak, I don't want to be a burden on my teammates, I don't want to be Sakura the girl we have to protect again, I want to be Sakura the girl who I'm proud to have as a teammate. I want to stand next to Sasuke and Naruto I want to be strong."

hearing his student spill her guts to him caused Kakashi to look at the ceiling for a while before speaking "your right Sakura right now you are weak" he started slowly getting a sob from the girl "but right now all I can see is your strength" this caused the crying girl to look at him questioningly " you see Sakura there are a lot of ways to define strength, or ways to be strong, and you? You met Orochimaru of the Sannin, many people would have broke from the pure killer intent that, that man can produce. However hear you are not only unbroken, but you are _stronger _from the experience. And I believe that you can get even stronger Sakura, after all your taking steps in the right direction," With his piece said he got up before walking to the door "for right now just focus on recovering, and after that. Well after that is up to you but know this, I will help you in any way I can" with that Kakashi opened the door and left.

As soon as he was out the door Kakashi could only let out a sigh in relief "god sometimes I hate the boss" he said lightly before puffing out of existence. Back inside the room Sakura stared back at the mirror before slowly she gripped the sides of the wheelchair and pushed, at first she could barely move, however now she was forcing herself up. She was weak, but she was strong. She was weak, but she could becomes stronger. Forcing herself onto her legs which shook rapidly she fell back into the wheelchair. Gritting her teeth she slammed her hands back into the chair, chakra flowing lightly off of them, before she _gripped _the handles had enough to bend them, she was weak but she didn't have to be anymore. She could be strong she _would _be strong. Strong enough to walk beside her team. Strong enough to help in a fight. Strong enough so that she would never have to witness a comrade die. With that Sakura stood up, on shaky legs perhaps but stood up nonetheless. She looked into the mirror seeing her frail form, however she smiled a truly brilliant smile because even though she was weak one thought ran through her head

'_I Can be strong' _  
_-_

**A/N AND THAT'S A WRAP it's funny actually I was writing this story when it hit me. Naruto ended. No more new chapters. No more new Rasengans no more anything. It's over. But you know what, I can live with that. Nothing lives forever and I rather it end beautifully than to drag itself on until I hated it. So thank you Naruto. Thank you for fifteen years and thank you for teaching me what it means to be a friend, and thank you for teaching me to never give up. I hope to see you all in the next chapter TTFN ta ta for now **


	18. The Little Things Cause The Big Splashes

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Man With Sage Eyes" man 18 chapters 40k words. I'm moving up in life hehehe. SO I'm happy to see all of you who came back, truly I don't know why you tolerate my writing for this long. OH and I just got FALLOUT 4 IT'S SO AWESOME. SO with every chapter were getting closer and closer to that 25 chapter that I said about in chapter 15 I think. SO our heroes, yes plural are beginning to recover from life what lies in wait? What darkness is going to appear to snuff out they're happiness? READ AND FIND OUT so Without Further Ado**

_"to find a friend one must close one eye- to keep him two"-Norman Douglas_

Three, that was the number of days they had been walking, three days that Naruto had worked on the fireball jutsu. Working all through the day, and at night he would work on his **Bojutsu **while having a pair of clones work of **Fuinjutsu**.

'_ah clones now with that memory technique thing reading that book is going to be sooo awesome. I wonder what else that will transfer to' _so deep in his thoughts however Naruto never realize that he started to subconsciously mold his chakra. it wasn't until he felt a burning sensation in his throat that he snapped out of it. Quickly he shot off the fireball... Right at Jiraiya, who was currently deep in perverted thoughts, and was hit... And set on fire. He stood there shocked that he was on fire, allowing the flames to sizzle in his skin. Finally Naruto spoke up

"um ero-sennin?" Naruto spoke slowly getting Jiraiya to look at him

"shouldn't you, uh ya know drop and roll seeing as you got the stop part of it out of the way"

"ah yes good idea **Gaki **I'll start on that right away" and he did, with a pained scream Jiraiya dropped to the floor before rolling around as quickly as he could attempting to put out the fire.

It took around ten minutes for Jiraiya to put out the flame. When he did he ended up punching Naruto in the end flooring the boy. As the blonde slowly got up from the floor Naruto patted him on the head with a grin

"Alright **Gaki** it seems that you have finally mastered-to some degree- the **Gokakyu no jutsu, **so with that I will teach you the jutsu I promised." Reaching out with his hand he formed the **Rasengan **in it, Naruto was stupefied by the beautiful lights and slowly reached out to touch it. When he got close Jiraiya slapped his hand away "don't touch an active **Rasengan **stupid, it would destroy your hand and most of your arm." Which caused Naruto to gulp before he grinned

"ALRIGHT, so how do I learn this Technique ero-sennin? OH GOD please don't tell me that there is a lot of hand signs, if I have to learn ONE MORE hand sign pattern again I might vomit, though with the clones memory thing that would be easier since I can just remember memories"

"WAIT-" Jiraiya cut off the boys rambling "you learned the secret of the **Kage Bunshin" **Jiraiya said sounding fakely surprised-the boy didn't know that he was watching him yet, and hopefully it would stay that way.

"YEAH now I use clones for a bit more, even now I have at least ten around us scouting for trouble my own personal alarm the **Uzumaki Naruto ALARM NO JUTSU" **the boy said proud which caused Jiraiya to slap the back of his head

"got that is such a stupid name"'_it's something your father might come up with' _he said thinking the last part of it.

Naruto blushed at the accusation of his jutsu being stupidly title, however he couldn't help but agree he was running on fumes here in the last five days, the only kind of sleep he got was that hour when he got the nightmares, so he was expectancy not all there. But hey he did have a few good ideas. Like making another twenty clones that go even farther disguising themselves as flies or what not, they were always ready to transform back into an ambush. So of course he didn't tell the ero-sennin, he hadn't told anyone not that he had much chance to talk to many people who would care but he was getting off track. Another one of his ideas were that in his pouch he has fifteen clones which are ready to be thrown and transform back and get the sneak attack, truly genius.

"anyways, back to your question, no there are no hand seals, however don't think that this is any easier to master, as it is pure chakra manipulation. Chakra Manipulation to the highest degree, so do you think your up to the challenge?" He asked causing Naruto to clench his fist in front of his face

"OF COURSE" he shouted which caused Jiraiya to throw a water balloon at Naruto which hit his face and popped. They both stood there Naruto in a stunned silence and Jiraiya's shoulders were shaking with repressed laughter, however when Naruto looked at him with wide questioning eyes he could't help but bust out laughing, falling to his knees slamming his head into the floor.

"MAN for a ninja your reflexes SUCK" Jiraiya said managing to get his laugh under control he stood back up before getting another water balloon this time handing it to Naruto and taking out his own

"Ok **Gaki **what you have to do is this." Holding up the water balloon is started to expand and stretch before exploding in his hand. "Using your chakra you have to expand the ball out and pop it"

Looking at his hand he began to pump chakra into it before Jiraiya stopped him

"Hey **Gaki **you know how you get memories from shadow clones?" he asked getting a nod from Naruto before he pulled out an entire paper bag of water balloons "well have all of them trying this, their experience will filter back to you, so if you have 100 clones working on this for an hour you will get a hundred hours instead" when he said that Naruto seemed kind of hesitant

"isn't that kind of... Unfair? I mean using them to read is one thing but to learn an entire new jutsu because of them?" Naruto asked slowly getting a smile from Jiraiya

"Listen here Naruto, one thing you need to learn about this world is that even form birth things are unfair, we all are affected by things that we have no control over, some people are born into a prestigious clan, others are born with a **Kekkei Genkai. **Some are born with defects that make it so that they can't you chakra. All of these determined based on who your parents were. You see Naruto it's not about fair or unfair it's about using absolutely everything you have at your disposal to make yourself better, look at that Lee boy, he can't use chakra properly however was still able to damage Gaara, why because he pushed his body to the limit. So Naruto it might not be fair, but can you justify holding a way to get stronger back. Even when so many tohers would kill to be able to use this training method?" This stunned Naruto into silence as he thought about it, however when a grin spread across his face Jiraiya knew he won

"Man ero-sennin you might have actually been a good **Hokage **(_Hey!) _but your right, for me to not use everything I have to get stronger is INEXCUSABLE! So you got a promise from me Jiraiya-sensei! Starting now I'll use everything I have in order to protect my precious people"'_even if I have to take power from you snake' _he thought the final part ignoring the laugh he got in return.

"Alright, so what you waiting for Naruto?" Jiraiya asked causing the boy to smile while crossing his finger **TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu) **which caused a bunch of the boy to appear each of them scrambling to grab a water balloon as soon as each clone had one they went of to begin to practice, and Naruto was practicing himself, Now that he could get stronger faster, he would no longer hesitate to do so, he would protect his precious people even if it corrupts him.

At night time Naruto was exhausted he wanted nothing more than to just plop into bed, however even though he resolved to use the snakes power if he had to, that didn't want to face the snake anymore than absolutely necessary. With a sigh he thought about what he should do. He had already gotten to the second step of the training doing the stances in a completely random order, and he had just managed to pop the balloon thanks to all the clones he had up, Jiraiya saying that he would show him the second step in the morning. So here he was just laying on the floor staring at the ceiling wonder what he could do. However when the door opened and Naruto's mood was lifted and when he saw what his perverted teacher had in his hands he thought he would explode with joy.

"RAMEN" he shouted jumping to his feet getting a laugh from the toad sage. "Yeah Naruto considering how hard you have been working yourself I thought a reward was in order" grinning in joy Naruto grabbed the bowl and the chopsticks slapping his hands together and muttered a quick prayer before digging in. Seeing this caused Jiraiya to let out a breath in relief as that was not any normal Ramen, what he had done was go to **Mount Myoboku **and gotten some of the toads super secret Sake. Looking at the tiny bottle in his hands, this was guaranteed to knock even the **Kyuubi Jinchuriki **on they're ass, as Kushina and Minato had a bit of this in order to gather up the courage to do it for the first time which resulted in Naruto. Neither could recall in full what happened that night, but judging by the embarrassed blushes that formed, they remembered enough.

So looking at Naruto Jiraiya let out a big grin when he saw the boy was completely wasted, he used a bit more than Minato and Kushina, two drops of the stuff, in hopes that the boy would be completely out of it and not remember his dreams, so that he could sleep through the night undisturbed. So when he saw said crimson wearing Shinobi fall face first into the floor he let out a quiet chuckle

"sweet dreams Naruto" however a perverted grin spread across his face "Jiraiya-sensei is going out to have some fun, hahahah" giggling pervertedly the man walked out of the room.

However what Jiraiya could not, and did not know is that Naruto was not asleep, at least not all the way. So after five minutes of just laying on the floor his ringed eyes snapped open. Slowly unsurely he sat up looking around the room. He could only chuckle as he stood up fully unsteadily, he didn't know why but he wanted to go have some FUN and by god he would have his fun no matter who he had to curb stomp to get it. So swinging the door open Naruto walked out into the hall singing a drunken song the entire way, and tripping down the stairs.  
-

The first thing Naruto registered when he woke is the pounding headache that he had. The second was that he apparently fell asleep and didn't dream. Thirdly was that he was in a bed, Fourthly was that he was completely nude, and finally was that he wasn't along. So with a rightful amount of fear he slowly opened his eyes, before his breath caught in his throat, there in his bed, was not one, not two, but _three _ladies on his left was a brown haired one, his right was a blonde, and finally on his chest was a purple haired one. At this point he was hyperventilating. After all how do you react to waking up to three beautiful and _naked _women in your bed. Honestly the experience was mind boggling, not only was it mind boggling it froze him in place, however after a while he reacted in the only way he knew how...

He yelled

Of course yelling when your in such close proximity to sleeping females is probably a stupid idea which Naruto found out when a hand slapped onto his face covering his mouth. However seeing as their rest was disturbed the females all got out of bed making no effort to cover their bodies, as they all got dressed. Such an amazing sight caused the innocent boy to blush crimson. A very, very bright crimson. As they were leaving the purple haired one looked over her shoulder and threw one final wink at him, and that was the breaking point Naruto fell off of his bed blood shooting from his nose, a very, very perverted smile across his face. He may have peaked on females in the hot springs however that was nothing when compared to seeing three females dress themselves after what he could only assume them and him doing the sideways tango.

So with that thought in mind Naruto slipped into blissful slumber. WAIT he suddenly snapped up eyes wide breathing in deeply

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT" he shouted before wiping the blood off of his nose, this was no time to sleep as he had to find a certain toad sage and BEAT HIM TO **DEATH**. With that thought in mind Naruto grabbed his clothes before he basically jumped into his pants, however when he saw his chest he stopped and stared at his chest over his heart was a nine that had nine tail like protrusions coming off of it. Naruto stared, and stared, and stared, until finally he exploded

"I GOT A TATTOO OH YOUR DEAD ERO-SENNIN" by this point all the boy could see was red, and if you looked at his eyes, you would see nothing but red. Quickly by this point all Naruto had was his pants but he didn't care. He ran and jumped out of the window breaking it before landing on the floor with a louder than necessary crash. At this point red Chakra was flowing freely off of him. People around him screamed in fear and ran off in anywhere they could go to get away from the Demon that appeared

"**ERO-SENNIN" **He roared taking off in a random direction.  
-

The morning Jiraiya woke up in quite a good mood. He had managed to bag a cutie and waking up she was still there! Usually females left in the middle of the night. So with a happy sigh he admired the nude female's body before getting dressed. Maybe he would go get some medicine for the kid as he probably had a killer hangover right about now. Maybe even get the kid a gift for the pain he probably feels. However all thoughts of that were cut off when a loud crash rang out through the room and he felt a crushing amount of Killer intent all focused on him. The amount of KI actually managed to cause him to sweat lightly, turning around he saw a sight that would haunt him until he died

There stood Naruto the top of his face completely blanked out red chakra pouring off of him in waves, in his hand was a policeman who was brave (or stupid) enough to try and stop him. Naruto stood there for a while just staring at the floor however when he raised his head Jiraiya saw nothing but red, not even the rings of the rinnegan appeared anymore, and those two angry eyes glowed a murderous red. Dropping the man who fell blankly to the floor Naruto let out a breath which had a bunch of steam, allowing Jiraiya to see the fangs that hid in them.

Quickly looking to the left Jiraiya saw that the woman was completely frozen in fear, not that he could blame her, when he looked back he realized his mistake, he took his eyes off of an enemy. Jiraiya couldn't react in time as two hand clamped around his throat and launched him through the wall and into the street however spinning in air, he grabbed the offending hands and threw him into the street causing the boy to land harshly onto the floor. Rolling across the market Naruto stood up hunched over. They stared at each other for a while before a bunch of men in samurai armor stepped forward **Ronin **most likely hired by the village to protect it

'_not from an angry __**Jinchuriki' **_Jiraiya thought however Naruto didn't even seem to want to amuse the thought of fighting them. With that a pulse of pure KI left Naruto causing everyone on the street to freeze for a second before falling over completely unconscious. Jiraiya's eyes hardened at this display, this wasn't the boy making a joke, or using the power while in control to make his point. He was actually starting to lose control to the **Kyuubi.**

Taking in a deep breath Jiraiya got into his stance this was going to be one hell of a fight.  
-

Seeing that His prey wasn't Naruto let out a roar that shook the streets, however he wasn't expecting the foot that crashed into his windpipe sending him flying into a building smashing into the wall. Shaking off the blow Naruto launched back at Jiraiya slashing every which way, however Jiraiya managed to dodge every single blow. Suddenly he lashed out with a strong uppercut that caught the boy right in the chin sending him off of the ground forming a **Rasengan **in his right hand Jiraiya slammed it into the boys stomach it grinded away only for a second before launching. Flying across the street the boy didn't even touch the floor until he was at the edge of town, bouncing a couple times he slammed into a tree but he caused the tree to break and fall over on top of him. Blowing the tree off of him a a blast of pure chakra, however Jiraiya was already there slamming his foot into the boy's head. Said boy slammed into the floor however and he lay there for a bit before suddenly standing up and slamming his fist into the toad sage's stomach send the man sliding back.

Stopping easily Jiraiya looked on as the boy began to bubble as even more chakra formed around him in a cloak, the cloak had two tails and two large ears. Jiraiya grit his teeth as he saw it, things were getting bad, and if the boy went much further than Jiraiya might actually die here. So with that in mind he launched at the boy, now was no longer a time to hold anything back.

Naruto was intoxicated with the power he couldn't even think straight all he could think about was beating that man into the floor. At first it wasn't going so well, but he landed a strong blow! That meant he could win. However when the older man blurred from sight, Naruto realized something. That man packed one hell of a kick. So it was with great pain that the foot crashed into his nose breaking it. Sending him flying back, crashing into a tree, he felt a fist crash into his stomach before he was grabbed by the collar and slammed into a knee,

'_ouch' _he thought as he fell onto his back, was he weak? Even with all of this power was he still weak? NO HE WAS NOT WEAK HE WOULDN'T BE WEAK. With that thought in mind Naruto Caught the next punch and tried to slam the man into the floor however Jiraiya managed to land on his feet and sweep Naruto. Slamming his foot onto the boys stomach Naruto was really getting sick of this. Blasting out his chakra Naruto began to gather it feeling it twist in his stomach he opened his mouth a roared, however this roar released a literal storm of fire, into the forest completely engulfing it. when he stopped a long area in front of him was completely burnt and on fire, it went on for about a mile and nothing in that survived. Looking he tried to see if the Toad man survived, however he didn't need to as a foot crashed into the back of his head making him once again eat dirt. Now Naruto was truly sick of this, he felt himself pull on even more power, and while part of him wanted nothing more than to stop, he ignored that part allowing the third tail form behind him. This jutsu would end it one way or another. With that in mind he roared and let out his most powerful **Shinra Tensei **yet. So powerful that **Shinra Tensei **fails to capture how powerful it was. It was now a **Shinra Tensei: Seiatsu (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent god: subjugating pressure) **

The power of the push caused miles upon miles of forest to be destroyed, and even though Jiraiya tried to get him far from the village the blast still nicked the edge of it causing the building to go flying or crumble from the blow. Speaking of the toad sage Jiraiya was sent hurtling through the air, before he slammed into a branch which pierced all the way through his chest sending him halfway up the branch. Blood shot out of his mouth before he and the blood disappeared in a puff of smoke showing to be nothing other than a **Kage Bunshin. **

The end result of a technique that powerful was a huge crater that was miles wide and miles deep. Naruto stood at the center gasping as the cloak lessened back into two tails of power, surely that annoying toad was dead from this

"**NARUTO" **

Naruto's eyes snapped up as Jiraiya descended down to him the man had two toads attached to him, and he looked quite like the animals he summoned, he wanted to use **Shinra Tensei **however for some reason he couldn't use it

"**CUT THIS SHIT OUT" **With that Jiraiya slammed his fist into the boy's face sending slamming him so hard into the floor that the entire crater he made stared to crack and crumble and shake, the rocks around them smashed going flying into the air, with all of the power he put into the punch it took an entire three minutes for the shaking to stop, when it did he lifted his hand and saw that the boy was out, completely out. The **Kyuubi's **Chakra receded back into the boy and Jiraiya let out a breath of relief dismissing ma and pa he picked up the boy before he hopped off, he didn't want Naruto to see what he did quite yet, he had to break it to him slowly.

With one final sigh the master hopped off with his student all of the while wondering what in the world he was going to do. What he didn't know is that even now a war was being waged. A secret war that all started from a simple thing like alchohal. Well you know what they say. It's the little things that have the biggest splashes

**A/N CUT THAT'S A WRAP so yeah Naruto went completely berserk in this chapter HOWEVER I HAVE REASONS I won't explain them to you quite yet but they do and 4k words in this chapter AND I JUST 40K WOOHOO I'M SO HAPPY. SO please read and review and I'll see you all in the next chapter TTFN ta ta for now.**


	19. Getting Stronger! For those I love

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Man With Sage Eyes" last time our hero Naruto went berserk. I hope your ready for a couple chapters that just focus on Naruto. BECAUSE THIS IS HIS TIME. SO I hope you all enjoy the chapter and without further ado **

_"I will seize fate by the throat; it shall certainly never wholly overcome me"-Ludwig van Beethoven_

The first thing Naruto registered when he woke up was that his head felt like it was going to split open. The second thing is that he was laying on a dirt floor, that's strange the last thing he remembered was getting really pissed off at **ero-sennin, **wait a second. His eyes snapped open and he immediately hissed at the pain that shot through his skull. Slowly sitting up he looked around, he was in a forest strange didn't he destroy that with the **Kyuu- **his thoughts stopped cold as did he heart, '_**Kyuubi'**_he thought he lost control to the demon fox. His hand curled up into a fist he lost control

"So you remember what happened?" Came the voice of his master, however Naruto didn't look up from the floor he did however answer

"Not really, I remember certain parts, feelings, sensations, pain" Naruto spoke in a dead sounding voice which caused Jiraiya to sigh

"luckily no one was killed in the fight, however you did manage to destroy a few houses and hurt fifteen people, minor wounds thankfully but they were wounded none the less. Not only did you do that, but in one attack you managed to wipe out miles of forest, hundreds of years some of those trees have been there and just like that they are gone, all because you couldn't keep you temper in check" with each word Naruto sunk deeper and deeper into self loathing "why did you flip out that badly anyways?" Jiraiya questioned

"well, I wanted my first time to be special, to be with someone I loved and loved me in return, and for it to be taken in a drunken frenzy just made me mad" hearing this caused Jiraiya's jaw to drop

"wait you got laid!" he asked getting a nod from Naruto

"yeah when I woke up there was three women I didn't know in my bed. Honestly if It couldn't be with someone I loved, I wish I could at least remember all of it, instead of certain sensations." Naruto said however he looked up when he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder

"Naruto... You are no longer my apprentice," Naruto's eyes widened in shock "YOU'RE MY MASTER, PLEASE TEACH ME HOW YOU DID THAT" which caused Naruto to sweat drop. However soon after Jiraiya got serious

"Naruto. You have to learn to keep your anger in check, the fact that losing your first time caused you to go off the handle is unacceptable."

"you think I don't know that? I try to keep my temper in check, but it's hard when you have more and more stupid stuff just pile on top of everything that you do!"

"you think that's an excuse?" Naruto bit his lip in anger hearing this "what if somone was killed Naruto! What if I couldn't get you out of that town and you let off that **Shinra Tensei! **What would you have done if you managed to wipe out an entire town, hundreds of lives in a second all because you couldn't put a lid on it" Naruto's fingers dug deep into his palm causing blood to flow freely from them

"so what your saying is I should just kill my emotions?"

"Hell no." With a sigh Jiraiya hopped down from the branch he was sitting on and landed next to the boy before sitting down next to him "Naruto emotions are not bad, they give us the determination to move forward, they give us the morals to decide what's right and wrong. Even emotions like anger, hatred, and sorrow have their uses. Use anger, or hatred to push yourself farther than before but be careful not to lose yourself to them, you saw what happened here today when you let that happen. Use your anger don't let it use you"

"So what your saying is that it's perfectly fine to hate somone? To fight fueled by anger? To kill in the name of sorrow?"

"That's not it at all Naruto. You want to know something Naruto, this world, is one fueled by anger and hatred, people kill those they hate in the name of revenge, which in turns makes other people feel that same hatred so that they go and kill the one who killed their loved ones, and so the cycle continues. A world without hate, that is my dream. To make a world where people can be open with each other and truly understand one and another. A world without hate, a world without sorrow. That is the world I wish to inspire."

"… How in the world could such a world exist? How can a world where people are truly understanding of one and another ever come to be?"

"…Honestly Naruto... I don't know , I've been searching for the answer to that very question all my life. But I've found nothing. You're my student Naruto, and as short as a time that it has been, know that should I fail to find the answer in my life I leave this to you Naruto"

Master and student sat there for a while completely content to allow the silence to go through out

"hey **Ero-sennin?"**

**"**Yea"

"are you going to tell me what the second step to the **Rasengan **yet?"

"Wellll.. Yes actually ok so here is what you need to do" he started pulling out a bag of rubber balls he tossed one to Naruto

"So what you have to do here is simple, the first step emphasize rotation, in order to pop the water balloon you had to rotate it in a certain way. This step is to give it the power needed to be good, since rubber is stronger than plastic so you have to use more power to make these explode" Jiraiya said with a grin and Naruto grabbed the ball before pumping chakra through it for a second the ball expanded a bit however it did not explode staring at the ball Naruto grinned however he was shocked when Jiraiya grabbed the ball in his hand

"Listen Naruto, I need you to make me a promise, okay?"

"what is it **Ero-sennin?" **

"If you learn this technique you have to promise me two things, one you will keep yourself in control of the **Kyuubi"**

**"**of course! You don't even have to ask"

"Ok secondly is that when you learn this, you will never use this technique to kill someone out of hatred, only if you have to, but never out of hatred or anger or anything like that ok" Naruto just stared at him for quite some time however when he closed in and took a deep breath in Jiraiya held his breath before Naruto opened his and gave him a larger than life grin

**"Ero-sennin **For as long as I live I will never abuse the power of the **Kyuubi **or the **Rasengan **that is the promise of a lifetime" Naruto declared loudly and Jiraiya smiled before patting the boy on the head

"Ok well let's go get Tsunade" getting a "YOSH" From Naruto.  
-

Naruto panted loudly as he fell to the floor exhaustion catching up with him. When he hit the floor a rubber bar fell off of his hand revealing how burnt and destroyed it was. All around him were clones in a similar state one by one the began to fall of pop all their chakra used up. They had managed to reach a small town and Jiraiya said that he was going to scout around and see if anyone had seen the woman they were searching for. He layed there panting processing all of the memories that flowed through him because of the clones, a few of them had actually managed to get close to popping it, so since he had all of the almost he should be able to actually do it.

Dragging himself back into a standing position he grabbed the ball before holding it in front of his face he took in a deep breath before he started pumping chakra into his hand, slowly but surely the ball began to shake and expand, however it was not enough to pop it. Naruto grit his teeth before he started pumping more and more into it. However it was not working, his ringed eyes narrowed in concentration.

'_c'mon im almost there, just a little bit MORE' _Pumping more chakra into the ball Naruto let loose a roar as he put his other hand over the ball finally the ball exploded in his hands, however due to all of the Chakra suddenly being relesed it managed to blow a small carter into the ground and sending him flying. However before he could hit the floor he was caught by the collar by his master who was looking him with a smirk

"Good job Naruto" he started before he noticed Naruto was out cold, seeing this he chuckled to himself "look at the boy he tuckered himself out" so Jiraiya flung the boy over his back and caught his legs before he started walking away from town. After all Tsunade had just left it yesterday if they wanted to catch up they had to keep on moving.  
-

Alone he was all alone, shaking his head Naruto stopped that line of thought before it could finish forming. Looking across at the snake eyed figure he narrowed his eyes, he fell asleep. Glaring at the snake eyed Sannin Naruto growled at him

"Let me rest Bastard" which he got a laugh in return.

"you'll bend to my will, everybody always does after all, I mean how long until you can take it any longer, how long until you want more power, more knowledge, more _anything_ really. Tell me Naruto _how long"_

Naruto didn't say anything instead he raised his hand "Even if I do need something _snake _i'll never seek you out" And with his piece said Naruto let loose a powerful **Shinra Tensei **Blowing apart the entire dreamscape.

In the real world Naruto enjoyed a peaceful slumber, while it wouldn't last forever, he could enjoy this peace right now.

**A/N AND THAT'S A WRAP WELL I had a lot of fun writing, and honestly I have another story idea forming in my mind that I might post soon. Probably when this story gets to twenty chapters instead of 25 (so next chapter =D) yea I hope to see you all next time )") hugs for all TTFN Ta Ta For Now**


	20. When Danger Comes a knockin

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Man With Sage Eyes" Last time Naruto managed to blow Orochimaru out of his dreamscape at least for now 'muhahaha' SOOO yea sorry about how long it has been, Thanksgiving break was '**_**family' **_**time so I couldn't really write. And updates are most likely going to slow as I need to focus on school for a bit HOWEVER you have this chapter SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

**"**_I say what I want to say. And do what I want to do. There's no in between. People will either love you for it. Or hate you for it."-Eminem_

A blissful sleep, something the boy had not received in quite some time. However as the boy slept on his master's shoulder, something happened. He slept when suddenly, from the very depths of his mind, something came rushing forward, with a vengeful rush it slammed into the very forefront of his mind

"MOTHER OF FUCK" yelled one Naruto Uzumaki as he bolted up his eyes wide open, however they were different, instead of them being the **Rinnegan **they were yellow, and his eyes were slit like a snakes. Falling off of Jiraiya's shoulder he fell back and landed on his head getting a loud thump. After that he flattened on the floor moaning in pain, however he was quickly pulled up by his collar and put on his feet.

"C'mon **Gaki **we've almost caught Tsunade, if we weight than she'll give us the slip" he said getting a nod from the boy who's eyes had already reverted back into their Normal form. Slapping the last of the sleep from his face he ran off after his master who had already started to walk off. Falling into step with the old **Sannin **he looked at him before asking,

"so **ero-sennin **you going to teach me the final form of the **Rasengan?" **This got a shake of the head from Jiraiya

"not quite, you see that town, that's the last place we know of Tsunade, she was last seen here yesterday, so once we find out if she is here and where she went, than I'll teach you but first we need to find out where our target is, ok?" He asked getting a nod from Naruto "Alright than, you go rent a hotel room and practice independently, im off to gather information" and with that the perverted toad hermit jumped off.

Looking after where his master went Naruto crossed his hands into a familiar seal pattern and behind him forty clones popped out "alright you guys know what to do" is all Naruto said and with a nod all of the clones put their hands into a ram hand sign before transforming into a variety of things, he didn't know why but for some reason he was feeling paranoid, something was going to happen, and he would be ready he had to be.  
-

It had been quite of bit of time since Naruto left, however this did not mean that the people of the leaf were doing nothing. Ever since he heard the blonde had left Sasuke had thrown himself into training, often to the point that he collapsed from exhaustion. However today he had decided to take a break, well a forced break anyways.

"the body needs rest in order to keep going, at this pace you'll become strong, however if you don't rest you'll push your body to far and break"

That was not to say that he training had done nothing for him, in fact he had progressed to the point that he could hit a moving target 7 times out of 10, and he spatial awareness had grown to the point that he was aware of everything for an entire ten feet around him, he didn't know exactly how spatial awareness worked however he could walk through the market without even nudging anyone, so that was good. However no matter how much he tried he couldn't put it out of his head, something was going to happen, something big. Shaking his head he shoved it to the back of his mind before walking into a store on his left.

Upon hearing the familiar bell, he heard someone look up from their place before he heard the sound of stepping before a hand wrapped around his shoulders,

"Why Helloooo their Sasuke, what brings you here" came the voice of one TenTen and while he couldn't see it he knew the girl had a wide grin on her face which got a shake of the head from Sasuke

"I'm here for my order TenTen, you know that" however his voice carried no annoyance, but a bit of amusement, which caused TenTen to take a step back with a hand over her heart

"and here I thought you were here to visit little old me, oh I think I'm heartbroken" she teased getting another shake of the head from Sasuke. However she got serious soon after "I got to admit, your order was surprising I mean, not many people practice **Bojutsu **anymore, in fact it's a dying art, which is quite sad, however I'm glad to see someone take an interest" she said

"it's not for me, in fact it's for my teammate Naruto" he said getting a confused look from TenTen

"your buying a present for you _male _teammate for no reason?" suddenly she smacked her head "wow no wonder you never responded to my advances, you have your eyes on a certain blonde haired **Shinobi" **she teased causing Sasuke to sputter before gathering himself however he could not stop the slight tinge of red that invaded his cheeks.

"His birthday is October tenth, and today is the first of October I just wish to be ready for that day" he said with a calmness which got a chuckle from TenTen

"Calm down there, I was just teasing you" she said lightly before quickly going into the back, and coming out with a long box "while you can't see it I can assure you that it's a masterpiece, yes the amount of money you dumped on this assured that my dad wouldn't let it be anything, but the best staff he's ever created- seriously though you dumped almost ten-thousand dollars on this, that goes beyond friends" which got a shrug from the Uchiha

"not really, The Uchiha clan left a lot of money for me to use, honestly this isn't even a dent in the funds, and there are many businesses that the Uchiha owned, meaning I could just bring up a couple of pieces of paper and they will be forced to pay a monthly fee." He answered calmly getting a impressed look from the girl

"you know quite a bit don't ya?"

"well yeah, I was the second born of the main family of the Uchiha, since I could remember I was taught about business, management, and finances. Oh god finances." Reaching out and grabbing the box TenTen patted his arm

"I know how you feel, dad want's me to inherit the store, so he started up teaching me all of that" putting a hand on both sides of his shoulder her eyes seemed to look a little bit dead at this point "I used to think that chasing **Tora **was hell, but that, that is just evil incarnate"

Hearing this caused Sasuke to put his hand on her shoulder in sympathy "I know, you need not say another word" and with that he put on his trademark smirk "I guess I'll be seeing you than" he said and with that he left as TenTen waved before she remembered something

"he couldn't see me wave could he?"

While Sasuke was walking home he heard whispers, whispers about a man that he had come to know as sensei. After hearing this he ran, not bothering to slow even when he entered the crowded area of the market.

Rushing to Kakashi's room he kicked the door opened and walked in, the room fell into silence

"...what... What happened?" He asked calmly however at first none of the adults answered when he was about to ask again he felt someone run up behind him before the person spoke

"is it true that Itachi Uchiha attacked Kakashi, and is on his way to get Naruto Uzumaki" he said before noticing that Sasuke was there '_SHIT the Uchiha damn I need to make something up so he won't know, cmon man say something clever, say something clever' _ "uh I mean um, is it true that Kakashi... slipped on a... banana peel and knocked himself out... because that's totally what happened... Yeah '_nailed it' _

However everyone else could only slam their palms into their faces, at the pure stupidity, even the unconscious Kakashi seemed to be annoyed at the poor attempt at deception however Sasuke just stood there before he dropped the box in his hands onto the floor and clenched his fists,

'_Naruto... Please be safe' _  
-

Naruto lay in the bed staring at the ceiling blinking in boredom. Once he got here he set some clones to work on the books, for the last hour he had been practicing his calligraphy in order for him to be able to do **Fuinjutsu **he had to have precise, exact handwriting. And frankly

"IT SUCKS" he yelled out, worst part was, that due to his fight with Ero-Sennin he left arm was kinda messed up, so he couldn't practice **Bojutsu, **although he could... Meh better not to mess with a sleeping dragon, as the expression went. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door, however this knock put him on guard instantly it was a quiet knock much to quiet to be ero-sennin, however he shook of that as paranoia

"what ero-sennin? Have you already found something?" He asked loudly however he didn't get a response and walked up to the door before he began to reach out, however just before he reached the doorknob his hand froze, one of his **Kage Bunshins **popped, on the other side of the door was two large and quite frankly intimidating individuals. He looked at the door before his eyes hardened, it look like his shoulder would have to wait in order to heal fully.  
-

"c'mon Itachi, if we kick the door open we can just knock the brat out and take him with us" Said Kisame to his partner which caused said partner to look at the fish looking man

"Kisame, if our reports are correct than the **Kyuubi Jinchuriki **has awakened the **Rinnegan **and even a weakling can cause a lot of noise, noise that can attract Jiraiya, and we don't want to fight the one of the Sannin. If we can take him by surprise than we can-" he was cut off as he felt a huge gathering of chakra, and had no time to react before the entire wall exploded with power. Both Itachi and Kisame were sent flying by one smirking Naruto who had smoke coming off of his palms.

However he immediately jumped down, he knew that would not have taken out the two men, and he knew that he probably couldn't run even if he wanted to, he had to hold out for ero-sennin. Standing firmly he analyzed the two men in front of him, one looked like a overgrown fish, the other looked quite a bit like Sasuke, in fact a lot like Sasuke, so much so that he looked at the man and asked

"are you related to Sasuke?" He asked however an eyebrow didn't even twitch however he did reply

"ah yes, how is my little sibling?" He asked calmly getting a look from Naruto

"well since you asked anyways I might as well tell you... Sasuke is blind now." Naruto said and Itachi's eyes widened very slightly however Naruto saw it and smirked

"Kisame... Get the boy, I'll keep an eye out for Jiraiya" he said calmly getting a nod from the man who grabbed the handle on his back "and remember no killing" he said and the fish man lost his smile before it returned two fold

"well I can't kill you, but you'll be surprised at how much the body can live through" he said with a crazed grin the promised untold suffering. Behind him Itachi had disappeared from sight and he Reached into his pocket he quickly pulled out a scroll, with a puff of smoke and out from it flew a fuma shuriken kisame sidestepped this however turned when he heard a another puff which revealed naruto with two kunai in each hand. Throwing all four at the same time

This caused Kisame to dodge, however while in mid air, all four turned into a Naruto. Each one holding an explosive tag, with a smile the explosion went off and the original smirked, until he saw a shadow above him, looking up he was met with the sword that smacked into his face. Kisame had a crazed smile until the boy he was hitting went up in smoke. This caused the Fishman to growl before looking around. Suddenly he felt a huge weight crash into him, and a bunch of kunai pepper him, and he was launched into the building. However Naruto was not done quite yet, putting his hands into the ram seal the hold that Kisame was in exploded sending debris flying. He looked at the hole for a bit before a fist suddenly crashed into his face sending him flying into the opposite building.

"ah man that actually stung a bit" said Kisame, as the top half of his cloak slightly burnt however overall he was fine, with only minor damage.

"Man these guys are scary" Naruto said as he set his nose back into it's proper place, and spit out a bit of blood. Looking around Naruto crossed his hands into their familiar seal pattern.

Kisame waited patiently for the **Gaki **to come out. However what he saw was hundreds of the kid, some jumping others running out. He looked around he was surrounded, however a grin came across his face "me vs all of you eh" with a chuckle we unwrapped some of the bandages "you should have made more"  
-

However what neither of them new is that Naruto was still in the house, in fact he was meditating, he had a very specific reason in mind, calming himself he braced himself for what he was to see on the other side. With one final deep breath he opened his eyes and sure enough he was inside of his mind again, he stood up fully before focusing, with a blink the great bars of the **Kyuubi **were in front of him. Said fox was glaring down at him.

"hey fox" Naruto started

"**what do you want ningen?" **

"your made of chakra correct?"

"**yes I am, although that is common knowledge is I shouldn't be surprised at your lack of it, but why do you want to know that?" **it asked causing Naruto to nod before walking close to the bars, which caused the **Kyuubi's **eyes to widen before he struck out with his hand-paw thing the claw coming up inches in front of Naruto who smirked before putting his hand on it and retracted it showing a line of chakra in between the two

"because... Rent is due" and he began to absorb the chakra into himself  
-

In the real world Kisame was mowing down Naruto's clones. Each swipe of the sword wiped away quite a few of them. However no matter how many he sliced away there was always another ten more, honestly it was almost getting boring. Grabbing another clones wrist he spun around before slamming the clone into three others, popping all of them, he swiped another clone with his sword before kicking a clone behind him, suddenly all of the clones stopped and backed away from him a bit, he narrowed his eyes before smiling

"what's the matter? Scared?" He asked lightly causing the clones to shake their heads before all at once the dispersed, now the **Kage Bunshin Jutsu **is a very useful and diverse technique, however Naruto being the unpredictable knucklehead that he is, is always finding new ways to use the clones, and right now was a good demonstration of him using the **Jutsu **in a way only he could, as a smoke screen. Kisame had no time to react to the fist that slammed into his face, and he leaned back reeling from the blow, however in that time Naruto landed on the floor and punched him right in the gut which caused the man to gasp, before Naruto jumped and slammed his foot into the man's chest sending him flying away. Kisame rolled across the floor for a bit before jumping up and landing and his feet. He stood there his smile still firmly in place.

"I gotta admit those punches hurt... You definitely managed to break a couple of my bones with those punches of yours." He cracked his neck "however... That's still not nearly enough" he took a single step forward however they were interrupted by the shout of

**"****Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (summoning: Food Cart Destroyer technique) **and from the sky fell a toad that nearly smashed Kisame however he had managed to dodge the toad and looked atop of it and saw Jiraiya of the sannin his eyes narrowed, and he felt Itachi land next to him,

"Kisame... It's time to go" He said quietly getting a nod from the shark like man who put the sword back over his shoulder. "I guess your right Itachi" he said calmly both staring intently at Jiraiya before a sudden flash of movement and a smoke bomb went off, by the time it cleared they were gone. This caused Jiraiya to allow the toad to go back to it's home before landing on the floor next to Naruto. He looked at the boy who's eyes were glowing red and had a light red aura around him with baited breath, he didn't want to fight the boy again, that would waste time that they didn't have. So he was happy when Naruto closed his eyes and the Aura started to recede. When Naruto opened his eyes, the purple ringed eyes of the **Rinnegan **greeted him. He nodded his head with a smile before rubbing the boys hair

"good job **Gaki **you managed not to lose control to the fox, not only that but you held your own against two S-ranked Shinobi" hearing this caused Naruto's eyes to widen

"Wait does that mean I was almost as strong as him" he asked which caused Jiraiya to laugh

"no, not a chance. Most likely he was ordered to bring you in alive, so that means that he was not going for the kill, that man you fought, if he was serious, he could flood this entire town in an instant." Jiraiya said seriously causing Naruto to gulp before nodding

"yeah I get you Ero-sennin." However he snapped his fingers when he realized something "did you find out where this Tsunade lady is, I want to get on the move" looking at the damage he caused from his fight with the fish faced man he narrowed his eyes "you know, before they get back" which got a nod from Jiraiya however when both of them heard the outrage of villagers over the damage they began to sweat before they both ran,

"I'M NOT PAYING FOR THIS" they both yelled as they ran as fast as their feet could carry them  
-

When he had heard that Itachi had been driven off, Sasuke had never been more relieved, he wanted to run after them, he wanted to try and kill his brother, however he knew he couldn't he was still to weak, even after all of his training, after all the hatred he bottled up inside him, he knew it wasn't enough. He stood in the middle of the room, unwrapping the bandages that kept his eyes hidden, when the last of the bandages fell to the ground, his eyes were revealed, when they had been black now they were gray, however there was something more to them.

He sent a little chakra to his eyes and they turned red with three black coma around each eye, and in a flash vision came back to him. He had discovered this due to his own experimentation. His **Sharingan **granted him back his vision and it was powerful, oh so powerful.

"It was a **Sharingan **so strong that it eats the eyes of the user"

those words were engraved into his mind every time he activated these eyes all he could hear was the whispers of that scientist who did this to him. However he had to admit it was true, before his **Sharingan **would help him process information faster, this was basically instantly, wherever he looked he saw and processed instantly. Not only that but there was more, he could feel it, he was not sure what exactly what else there was however he knew that there was.

But this was not why he was there. He stood in front of the mirror before taking off his shirt and putting it to the side, he reached to the center of his stomach and placed his hand against his chest and applied a little bit of chakra, and a sealing array that covered his entire chest and into his stomach, his hand shook a little bit, this seal had been on him for a long time, a really long time. It hid so much, and changed so much more, he could break it, easily, that was what it was designed to do after all. However no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't he wasn't ready... Not yet...  
-

**A/N AND THAT'S IT so as you can see the hunt for Tsunade arc has almost reached its end and from that, we learn about many things about each character. And yes no Sakura, I can't do anything with her yet as she is still recovering so I can't do much yet, however for those who want to see her back, just wait a bit she'll make her return.**


	21. Meeting Someone I never Thought I'd Meet

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Man With Sage Eyes" yeah, yeah I know it's been a long time since I've updated. However life and such and it's hard to update, I'm not going to promise to update every day or even every week, I can't HOWEVER I will update when I can, I'm sorry if it takes a long time. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

**"**_I am a paradox wrapped in a mystery hidden by a secret, a secret so well kept even those hiding the secret have forgotten"- From one of my stories, that I will post on FictionPress maybe_  
**\- **

Love. A funny word, to use the word love, is to use the words loss. Whenever you love something you run the risk of loss. And the loss of a loved one hurt more than anything else. And she had lost many people, so Tsunade sat there staring at the ring eyed _chuunin _in front of her with a bored look, he was as fresh faced as one could be. He still had hope in those purple eyes of his, she snorted lightly

'_he doesn't know about loss, no he doesn't know about loss at all' _she thought idly swirling the liquid around in her glass digesting what she had been told.

"So your telling me the old man finally kicked the bucket huh, well I guess ill add him to the list" Tsunade said with a hint of remorse, however it was buried under the venom that it carried.

"that's cold _Hime _you've been gone a long time, but I know that's not all sensei was to you" Jiraiya said calmly getting a shrug from the busty woman

"maybe so, but that doesn't mean anything" with her piece said she leaned back and finished off her bottle of sake, licking her lips after she was done, her eyes flicked to Naruto for a moment curiosity in her gaze

"so tell me Jiraiya who's the brat?" she asked lightly getting a grin from Jiraiya however Naruto merely looked at her with narrowed eyes

"why him? His name is-"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto cut him off getting a raised eyebrow from the woman

"what wrong with you kid?" Tsunade asked lightly however she didn't care all tha-

"you" Naruto said curtly which stopped her cold

"what did you say" she hissed at him

"I said that you're what's wrong with me" he pushed his fingers into the table getting table to splint lightly as his fingernails fought to become claws however Naruto was forcing the _Kyuubi's Chakra _down so that it didn't control him.

"Oh and how am I your problem brat?"

"the fact that you could talk about the _hokage _Your _Hokage _it honestly pisses me off, so much that I can barely control myself from jumping over this table"

"oh is that a threat? Because trust me brat you have a long way to go before you're ready to threaten me"

"hey, hey why don't we all just calm down here. No need for a fight" Jiraiya cut in trying to salvage the situation.

"No Jiraiya/ero-sennin this brat/hag needs to be taught a lesson" Naruto and Tsunade said at the same time, both of them standing up at the same time, without another words both Tsunade and Naruto began to walk out of the bar Shizune who had gone large forgotten stood up and began to speak

"Tsuna-" However she was cut off by Jiraiya

"don't waste your breath Naruto and Tsunade are both too stubborn to let this go so we best just run damage control." He said which got a sigh from Tsunade's apprentice,

"you had to bring someone who would but heads with Tsunade-sama didn't you" she said which got a nervous chuckle from Jiraiya

"well he is my apprentice so I had an obligation" he said getting a surprised look from Shizune

"I hadn't realized that you had taken on another apprentice" she said getting a nod from the man who stood up before leaving some money on the table

"yeah it's unofficial right now, however soon I'm planning on taking him on a training trip" with that said Jiraiya began to walk towards the exit, he rubbed his right eye on the way out all the while muttering about blonde's and their tempers.  
-

Tsunade and Naruto had walked until they stood across from each other, Naruto glaring the entire time, and Tsunade returning his glare with her own

"are you sure you want to do this brat, I'm not very good at holding back" she said however Naruto merely got into his stance

"good I'd hate to see you lose cause you wanted to hold back" He said with his smirk turning a little feral in Nature and his hair spiking out wildly, Tsunade noticed the changes however didn't see a reason to comment on it. Both fighters stood apart from each other Naruto began flexing his hands which started to grow into claws.

Suddenly Naruto shot off his speed surprising Tsunade as she jumped back from his initial swipe, which had been going for her throat however Naruto kept up his assault not giving Tsunade any time to respond, however Tsunade wasn't a Sannin for nothing, she suddenly stepped forward causing his arm to hit her shoulder negating the claws entirely, before he could even try to hit her with his other hand, she gave him a light uppercut, and by light he meant she sent he spinning away from her. However Naruto recovered in the air before crossing his fingers in front of him

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu" _he said causing two clones to appear on either side of him, with that they all ran around Tsunade attempting to confuse her, however while Tsunade had lost which one was the original she was able to keep up with their speed, due to her expecting it, she ducked under a kick that attempted to knock her head off her shoulders, she grabbed the leg squeezing hard, dispelling the clone. After that she grabbed the next one by the face, and the other by the throat before slamming them both to the ground causing a small explosion to cover her.

She patted her hands off as the dust settled looking at the boy firmly planted in the ground she smirked, however that smirk turned to a look of shock when two hands snapped closed on her ankles the nails digging into her skin painfully, ten clones popped out of either side of her, grabbing onto her arms, and legs. Then in front of her from the dirt directly underneath her emerged Naruto a _Rasengan _in his hand, while it was mostly stabilized it was fluctuating showing that it wasn't finished quite yet. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw the technique and she pumped chakra into her legs ripping one of them free sending the clones holding them into the air, lifting her leg straight into the air she

"_TSUTENKYAKU!" _Naruto saw the leg falling towards him and changed the Rasengan's target with that he let out his own yell

"_RASENGAN" _With that they both clashed, this caused a huge shock wave which dispelled all of Naruto's clones, suddenly a sphere of pure chakra formed around them catering the ground around of them, Naruto let loose a loud yell and suddenly red chakra poured out of him, this was all it took to destabilize the _Rasengan _to much and a loud explosion rang out which sent Naruto flying however he flipped himself onto his feet dragging for a few feet before slamming into a wall and falling to the floor, Tsunade however flipped the momentum off and jumped high landing atop of the building behind her.

Up to her knees, her pants were ruined showing off the smooth skin of her leg. However that's not what was important. When the brat grabbed her ankles, he made her bleed, with a panicked breath she reached down and healed the wound. Soon nothing was left but the blood, however since it was hers she was able to stand it enough to wipe it off with a rag she had in her pocket, once it was gone she threw the rag away and dropped of the building, landing without a sound, she gave an impressed grunt at the scene of her and Naruto's battle. Brief as it was, the boy put up a good fight, she would give him that.

However she dodged a kunai which nearly hit her in the heart. Looking to Naruto she saw him being helped up by a clone while another 5 had Kunai out ready to defend their creator until he was ready to fight again. However Tsunade held up her hands and spoke

"it's over brat, we'll call this one a draw." She said however Naruto spit some blood onto the floor before wiping his mouth and standing up

"I don't want a draw I'm going to fight until I win" which got a shake of the head from Tsunade,

"Brat you should be happy that I'm even allowing it to be called a draw, I can level this entire town with one good punch, you don't have a chance, if I go all out you'll lose, period." She said calmly getting a glare from Naruto who forced his body into a ready stance however Tsunade ended that with her next words

"How about this, let's make a bet, If I win you give me all your cash, If you win than I'll give you this." She said pointing to her necklace which got a raised eye from Naruto

"why would I want that" he asked tilting his head curiously

"this is a rare gem, only one other of it's kind, and if you wanted to you could sell it and have enough to buy two mountains with gold mines on them and still have some left over" she said which got a wide eyed look from the blonde, "holy crap... Ok than what's the bet?" He asked her crossing his hands in front of him

"that _Jutsu _the _Rasengan _I can tell you're close to getting it, well if by the end of tomorrow you can get it then you win. If not than it's my win" She said with a smirk across her face getting a look from Naruto

"alright then, but one thing if you also have to come back to _Konoha." _He said seriously getting a snort from Tsunade

"and what do you have that can make me want to do that?" She said seriously causing Naruto to bite his lip in serious thought, what _did _he have, to be honest nothing that this woman would probably want however they had to bring her back, so he had to think about something.

"how about this, if you lose... You have to give up on being a shinobi... Forever" she said firmly getting a wide eyed look from Naruto who had stopped cold upon hearing the condition "what? Are you scared of that? Don't want to continue?" She asked with a taunting grin which caused him to shake his head furiously

"of course not I'm the guy who's going to be the next Hokage! I won't back down from something like this!" He declared with a large grin on his face causing Tsunade's eyes to widen a bit as she saw the shadow of her brother with the same smile on his face, however she shook her head before smirking at him

"we'll see about that brat" she said with turning around and walking off without another word. When she vanished from sight Naruto lost his smile before speaking to his clones, "Follow her, make sure she doesn't try to skip town." He said getting a nod from all of his clones who vanished from the spot.

Jiraiya walked up behind him clasping his hand on Naruto's shoulder who looked over his shoulder "where did that one black haired lady go?" He asked

"oh Shizune? She ran after Tsunade. However brat" Jiraiya slammed his fist onto Naruto's head causing him to fall to the floor, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING FIGHTING TSUNADE!" He shouted at the blonde who was just too much trouble at times.

"the way she talked about _Jiji... _it pissed me off. She wasn't even there but she spoke about him like he was nothing." Naruto's fingers dug into his palm tightly "it honestly pissed me off" he said getting a nod from Jiraiya

"I understand that Naruto, I was angry to, however as shinobi we cannot allow emotions to dictate our actions, we must think them through the moment we let emotions control us, is the moment that we die" Jiraiya said seriously causing Naruto to nod his head

"how do you do it ero-sennin? How can you remain calm even when people basically spit in your face?" Naruto asked getting a sigh from Jiraiya who simply put his hand on the chunnin's head

"that's something you have to learn for yourself Naruto, but keep trying I'm sure you'll find the answer..." Suddenly clapping his hands together Jiraiya spoke still seriously "it's time to train Naruto we have one day for you to master the _Rasengan _and I didn't come all this way to go back empty handed" he said walking off towards the forest to the west of the village, Naruto let a huge grin overcome his face before he shouted out

"YOSH" and ran after his perverted master  
-

Sasuke sat on the pier enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin, he was allowing himself a moment to rest from his training, the results of which were clearly visible on his person, with numerous bruises forming on his skin. However that didn't bother him, what bother him was the fact that apparently Itachi was driven back. While he was happy that Itachi hadn't managed to get Naruto, the rest of him was upset at his own lack of power. Itachi was so much stronger at his age, the gap between them seemed to be endless, however the fact that Itachi hadn't managed to get Naruto meant that there was still a chance. So here he sat enjoying the sunshine on his skin, and listening to the sounds of the water as it slowly moved around, sometimes interrupted by a fish jumping out of it. Truly peaceful.

However as much as he enjoyed it he had to get back to it. Standing up with a stretch he cracked his back, and eck grunting in satisfaction from the pops the were released. Turning around, he started to walk towards his house, he was beginning to get hungry, and there was no sense in burning any more daylight by lazing around. Walking into his home he unwrapped the bandages around his eyes before activating his _Sharingan_, he winced lightly as his vision was suddenly returned to him it always stung a little bit, sometimes it gave him a headache. Walking into his kitchen he opened up his fridge which was mostly empty, he would have to go grocery shopping soon, however his stomach decided to remind him that it wanted food now not later, so shutting the fridge he decided to get take out. Hearing a knock at the door he deactivated his S_haringan _and went to answer it. Opening the door he smelt the familiar scent of his teammate, strange that he could identify people by smells now

"Sakura" Sasuke said slightly confused by his teammate being here, after all she should still be recovering however he was even more shocked at the hands that wrapped around him briefly however he didn't know how to react so he just stood there awkwardly until Sakura took a step back

"Hey there Sasuke-kun, I was just in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you'd like to eat with me" she said getting a raised eyebrow from sasuke who ignored the way his stomach rumbled at the mention of food.

"Why would you be 'in the neighborhood' you're supposed to be at the hospital" however Sakura just waved him off before remembering that he wouldn't be able to see

"The hospital said I was clear to go. I still have to check in there once a week to monitor my progress but other than that I'm fine" She said happily getting a small smile from Sasuke

"ok then let's go" he said closing his door before walking off with Sakura following after him. Both of them walked in silence before Sasuke spoke up

"So where do you plan on going?" Sasuke asked causing Sakura to put a hand on her chin

"how about Iraciku's?" She asked getting a smile from Sasuke

"thank god the _dobe _ isn't here otherwise he would have gone crazy" Sasuke said getting a giggle from Sakura

"Yeah he's probably eat about six or seven bowls all the while declaring about how he's going to be _Hokage" _getting a nod from Sasuke

"Maybe he'd even challenge me to a eating contest which I'd accept and we'd both throw up at the end of it" he said getting a wide smile from Sakura

"Yeah, and I'd be force to smack both of you idiots to keep you in line" she said getting a smile from Sasuke

"And Kakashi would sit there amused at us, all the while eating his food without any of us noticing" and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that. However after a while they fell into a comfortable silence with Sakura silently amazed at how much she managed to talk to Sasuke. After a while of just walking Sasuke spoke up again

"you know I believe in him" he said getting a raised eyebrow from Sakura however he continued on "I believe that Naruto has it in him to become _Hokage" _he said getting a wide eyed look from Sakura however after a while she simply looked up and smiled

"I know what you mean at first I thought he was just an idiot who couldn't due anything, however after spending time with him, I can honestly say that I've never been more wrong, he has an aura that just makes you want to put your faith in him, to believe that he can get you through whatever troubles your facing. So yeah Sasuke I can say that I believe in him too" Sasuke was silent for a moment before he looked to Sakura with a smile that stopped her cold and sent blood rushing to her face and he spoke

"Yeah let's put our faith in Naruto" Sasuke said causing Sakura to want to squeal form that smile however one thought stopped that entire process

'_was that smile for... Naruto?" _She thought to herself watching as her teammate walked away from her, before shaking her head and running after him.  
-

Naruto Panted as he laid on the floor, the sun was setting, and he could say that he was exhausted, he created hundreds of clones, and they all set to work immediately, along with him. Anytime a clone would pop two more would take it's place, looking up at the moon high in the sky, he started to close his eyes, surely a little nap wouldn't be to much to ask, just for five seconds then he would get back to work.

_drip_

Naruto's eyes snapped at that sound and sure enough he was back in his mindscape. He sighed out loud the sound echoing off of the walls. He stood up from his prone position and started to walk forward, obviously the fox wanted to talk to him and there was no point in putting that off. This time it was a short walk, he was in front of the bars in a matter of seconds after he started walking standing in front of the giant gates he crossed his arms and waited for the fox to start the conversation.

**"How nice of you to visit me warden, honestly it was getting lonely" **the fox said it's massive mouth curling into a grin, revealing rows of teeth that were bigger than Naruto himself.

"what do you want fox?" Naruto asked narrowing his ringed eyes which got a scoff from _Kyuubi _

_**"**_**You act high and mighty due to the fact that there are bars between us, if they weren't here I would stomp you for speaking to me like that" **It said growling

"but there are bars between us, and I have to get back to training so what is it?" He asked his face calm but his voice carrying an edge

**"And what makes you think I'm going to talk to you after the way you spoke to me? I could've been going to tell you something that could change your young life" **the _kyuubi _spoke getting an uninterested look from Naruto

"you probably still could tell me something that would drastically change my life, but you won't because even in the short amount of time I've talked to you, you have been an asshole" Naruto says which surprisingly got a chuckle from the _Biju_

**"that is true human, I probably wouldn't have told you anything and watched you squirm to figure it out" **the _kyuubi _stopped taking a moment to cross it's paws under it's head and rest on them. "**So far you amuse me human, so tell me what do **_**you **_**want out of this. What do you want out of having the most powerful **_**Biju **_**in your gut?" **it asked him eyes focused directly at him while Naruto stared right back, no trace of fear anywhere in his blue eyes.

Naruto bit his bottom lip thinking about it, after a while he spoke to the _kyuubi _"listen, you don't like me" which got a snort, however he continued on " and I sure as hell don't like you, but isn't there anyway we can work together, because let's face facts we're stuck together, and I honestly think it'd be better if we just worked together" Naruto said and the _kyuubi _was silent however after a while he spoke

"**...Alright ningen" **_Kyuubi _started getting Naruto's eyes to open. "**However I have one condition" **_Kyuubi _said getting a suspicious look from Naruto however he nodded his head "**rip off part of the seal" **He said in complete seriousness getting a wide eyed look from Naruto however he gulped in deep however he asked

"What exactly will that do" he asked causing the _Kyuubi _to narrow his eyes for a second before he stopped and explained

"**well if you want to know. It will weaken the seal, giving me a bit more freedom, and allow you to access more of my chakra" **it said causing Naruto to breed in deep before nodding once again.

'_if It would free the kyuubi, obviously a fail safe would kick in, and if it works out like he says, then I will just be able to get on better terms with kyuubi' _he thought as he took another step forward suddenly the water swirled around him lifting him up to the seal, slowly he reached out, taking a bit of the seal into his had, putting his other hand on the seal to stabilize it, Naruto almost ripped it before his hand was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled away from the cell.

Landing on his rear Naruto letting out a Yelp of pain as he hit the floor looking up he couldn't see the other presence that was in his mind, however he could make out a hand in front of him, reaching out he grabbed it, the hand lifted him up with ease, and he stumbled a bit, however a hand was put on his shoulder to steady him

"woah Naruto be careful I don't want you to fall again" he said causing Naruto to look at the man finally able to see his face,

"_Yondaime Hokage" _Naruto muttered before suddenly realized what he said "WAIT why does the _Yondaime Hokage _know my name. Why are you in my head, and WHY DID YOU SEAL KYUUBI IN ME" Naruto fired non stop before the hokage placed his hand on Naruto's head

"in order, I know your name because I named you, I'm in your head as a failsafe in case you tried to remove the seal. And finally I sealed the _kyuubi _in you because I believed you could handle it's chakra. After all a father is supposed to have faith in his son."

Naruto looked at the _Yondaime _with wide eyes, his jaw dropped a bit, and tears filled the lower rim of his eyes. "The _Yondaime Hokage _is my father" he said getting a smile and nod from the man. However the man's smile quickly turned into a grimace as his son punched him in the stomach as hard as he could, he could have dodged the punch however Naruto needed this he knew it.

"How could you seal the _Kyuubi _into your own son!" Naruto started continuing to punch his father " Do you have any idea what I went through! Do you even have a clue!" Naruto continued his punches gradually slowing down "All of the angry stares, the loneliness. The thought that no one cared for me, that I was all alone, for thirteen years that's all I felt thirteen years" Naruto shouted however he was shocked when Minato caught him in a hug, and held his son close

"I'm sorry" he said calmly getting his son to freeze "you don't know how much it pains me to know what I did to you" Naruto felt his father's hands shake lightly "I never wanted this Naruto, I never wanted to force loneliness on to you. I;m sorry son just know that no matter what I am proud of you. Proud of the man you've become, and proud of everything you do."

Hearing all this Naruto could feel the tears as they fell, and honestly for once in his life he didn't try and stop them, he simply wrapped his hand around his father, and cried, cried for his childhood, and cried because he knew for a fact that his father loved him.

**A/N AND THAT'S A WRAP. I am so glad I finally updated for you guys it's been a while but you know life will be life. SO I am trying to update but it's hard. Soo Root for me guys :D well I'll see you all in the next chapter TTFN ta ta for now**


	22. It's been fun but goodbye

**So It was after much delibiration that I have decided to reimagine this story. **

**SO what does this mean? Well this story will no longer be updated, however I will be writing a new story **

**"Naruto: The Second Sage" **

**As it replacement, now while I could continue both i really don't want to. I'm sorry but with everyone asking about Titania and the hunter, and apprentice of the fairy queen. And not to mention those who read Emperor eyes, along with this is four stories. Not to mention the stories I don't update, you know my little drabbles in an attempt to see their response for, ghosts of the past, to fight a god, and Cracked cage: Bound souls- which I want to continue but no one tells me anything about it so I don't know if i should.**

**So it comes down to this dance, I want to be a big author on this site but I want to be known for my own content not just my reading stories, which honestly put me on the map, as little as I am. So I'm sorry if this is the story you liked the most, try the emperor until I release second sage, I think you'll like it.**

**So what to expect**

**1) Getting rid of the beginning entirely- The first chapter is supposed to be the strongest chapter, and I think I fucked it with how near crack it was. I was a novice at this, and while im still new I think I can honestly do so much better**

**2) even MORE REFERENCES- now even with point 1 I never saw a problem with a good reference, they always make me chuckle. **

**3) A more developed plot- admitablly I kinda just wrote whatever came to mind when I wrote that one, hell I still do mainly, however I have a better picture of just what I wish to accomplish. So expect my twists to make sense and my plot to actually have some kind of well plan.**

**4) A different but similar plot- Yes Naruto will still get the Rinnegan, however he will also have more.**

**SO thank you all so much for putting up with the jumbled mess of a story and bearing with my writing. Yeah I'm self hating when it comes to this but meh. SO I hope you will all read my other stories. And please if you read it to this point**

**Please**

**Dear god please**

**Leave a review, I have only gotten like two when I've done three chapters... ;-;**

**SO TTFN ta ta for now. **


End file.
